The Vampire and the Socialite
by Vamp-by-Night
Summary: Previously: Material Girl. Blair Waldorf’s been banished…to Forks! A certain sparkly vampire better watch out, diamonds ARE a girl's best friend. Blr/E. Twi-verse. No Bella.
1. The Ladies who Brunch

**Summary: Basically it's the general story line of Twilight with an exiled Blair in the place of Bella and tons more fun because of her naturally selfish, manipulative, materialistic personality. But don't think that this is going to be Twilight verbatim. It will stick to twilight as much as possible but because Blair is different the course of the story is too. Things are going to happen completely differently! **

**Trailer News! Guys there's an awesome new trailer made by the talented **Seph Meadowes. **Please check it out. I posted the youtube link on my page. **

**Also: Welcome Aboard new readers. Please review and tell me how you think and don't forget to check out the sequel Back to Black when you're done!**

Sunday:

**Spotted; Blair Waldorf being carried out of Café Pierre while crying and thrashing like a patient in an insane asylum. Better watch out B, after being spotted last night in a drunken public tiff with Chuck Bass and today, you might just end up in the coup.**

**Here's to the ladies who brunch**

**-G.G.**

XoXo

Eleanor Waldorf sat rather stiffly across from her smug and unrepentant daughter in the upscale restaurant overlooking central park. Whimsical in taste as usual and still suffering from a brutal hangover, Blair had chosen to wear a black vintage dress a la Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's, satin gloves, a large wide brimmed white hat similar to something the blue bloods of Britain would wear at a horse race, and of course her large black Dior shades. To Blair, this was her version of going "incognito" after her shame after last night's ball.

As her eyes darted around the fashionable restaurant suspiciously, she could swear she saw people whipping out their cell phones and laughing at her over the latest Gossip Girl post. To be truthful, Blair quite liked the attention she was getting, even if it _was_ a form of infamy. But by the look on Eleanor's face, her mother was far from amused.

Blair yawned affectedly over her truffle omelet. "What will it be _now _mother; a trip to France to stay with father until everything clears," she asked in her haughty manner. Really, if there was anything she hated it was when her mother actually decided to be a parent and punish her- how bourgeois!

Anyway it wasn't as if Blair was actually the type of teenager that garnered punishments. Up until Serena's return, Blair had always behaved herself like an adult- the kinds she'd often watched in glamorous old Hollywood movies. She was the ever-classy Blair Waldorf. She wore silk instead of jeans, pearls, and classic designer labels.

"Blair, ever since Serena returned you've been out of control and I'm afraid your friends here have only been a bad influence on you," her mother began and Blair did have enough respect for her mother to appear contrite. "I'm sending you away for the rest of the school year and maybe if you behave you can come back your senior year hopefully more focused on getting into Yale than boys and parties."

Blair tensed immediately. Something in her mother's tone frightened her. It wasn't as if she had any objections to going away. A trip would be just what she needed fuel gossip until her ultimate return to her throne as the queen bee. And God knows she needed to get far away from Chuck Bass and his manipulative measures.

"And I'm not sending you off to Europe with your father. God knows he'll only spoil you and make things worse," Eleanor added and Blair could only pout impetuously. Foiled again. "I'm sending you to live with your uncle far away from the Upper East Side."

"Oh you mean your brother in the Hamptons?" she asked, perking up to the prospect of staying close to all of the action.

"No your uncle Charlie in Forks," she announced and Blair's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Her daughter began to breathe heavily and swallowed several loud gulps of water before asking, "I-is that in Europe?"

"No, it's in the state of Washington," she informed her daughter and there was a loud clink as her silver utensil dropped to the porcelain plate. The loud clatter garnered several stares from the surrounding haut ton, forcing Eleanor to lower her voice. "And this is not up for discussion. You've been transferred to Forks High. I booked your flight and you'll be leaving at the end of the week Blair- and yes, your father agrees too so don't try calling him."

Blair deflated like a punctured balloon. Inside she wanted to wail and cry out to the heavens for cursing her with such a cruel mother who would exile her daughter to the savage wilds of Washington. Forks, a town that she'd never even heard of and to a public school, no less. Did they even have a Saks or even a Barney's? But alas, she was in public and already drawing attention to herself with her histrionic gasping.

She narrowed her eyes at her mother accusingly. "Did you bring me to Café Pierre because you knew I would not make a scene," she breathed out a hissing whisper while shooting her mother a mutinous glare. Her mother averted her eyes guiltily.

But Blair was never one to revel in her circumstance, instead she immediately began searching for loopholes, accepting the fact her exile was inevitable. "Will Dorato be coming with me," she asked, referring to her maid since childhood.

Eleanor shook her head and prepared for an outburst. "No…lets discuss the details outside, shall we," and then called for the check hastily.

Blair's naturally dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why not? I can't simply trust that Charlie's servants are adequate." And also, although she knew she shouldn't, she thought of Dorato as hers. Where she went Dorato went.

"Your uncle doesn't have servants," Eleanor whispered while looked around frantically for the waiter with the check. Her daughter demanded further explanation and she confessed. "Charlie is not rich, he's a common police officer and it'll do you some good to-"

That sent her flying over the edge. Blair collapsed, her head almost hitting the marble floor until the waiter caught her and it took several people to carry her out, sobbing and wrenching, and stuff her into the back seat of her private car.

XoXo

**Spotted: B channeling her inner Little Red in a very fashionable red coat. Oh and is that the big bad Chuck Bass I spy trailing her outside central park…**

XoXo

"Serena we have to talk." Blair rushed into her best friend's bedroom a frantic mess to find no other than lonely boy Dan Humphrey with his middle class tongue down her throat. They were a bit too tardy in breaking apart for her taste so she stomped her heel impatiently.

Dan begrudgingly pulled away from Serena only to be stared down by her tyrannous friend Blair. "Talk about what; your bad timing, knocking maybe?"

Being all too used to his snarky commends, Blair just gave an exasperated huff and waved him off. "Be gone, barrio boy."

"Blair, I live in west Manhattan- that's hardly a Mexican ghetto."

"Are you still here?" Dan rolled his eyes prompting Blair to ignore him fully. "I'm being exiled!" she wailed theatrically.

"To where- Guantanamo Bay, I hope," Dan muttered wryly under his breath.

"_Dan_" Serena gave her boyfriend that pleading look, making him feel compelled, despite himself, to leave quickly just to keep the peace.

"What is it Blair? Oh my God! Have you been crying?" Serena padded across her bedroom and put her arms around her friend who fell to pieces in her arms blubbering something about being sent to live in abject poverty.

"Of course Blair's day would just get worse. As she pounded her low heels down the tree lined sidewalk none other than Chuck Bass rolled up in his limo. He lowered the window and motioned for her to get in and she bristled.

"Chuck I'm not getting into that car with you, now go away," she growled and continued walking but the blasted limo just kept on leisurely trailing her.

"Blair…"

… **Careful B, not all wolves are the literal kind. **

There was a snap as her left heel broke, almost tipping her balance. Foreign hands reached out to steady her. She gathered herself indignantly and finally halted her steps, whirling to face the ever smug Chuck Bass. "Chuck- because of _you _I'm getting sent off to live with my uncle- happy now?"

He could have been shocked by her news but he hid whatever reaction well and quite frankly Blair didn't give a damn what he thought. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go tell Nathaniel the horrible news."

"Nate's with _Vanessa_." He said her name deliberately and it was like she could feel him literally twisting a knife deeper into her already tender heart. For a moment he just watched her eyes intently; his little sadistic side needing to see every little bit of hurt the news wrested from her frigid exterior.

Blair shrugged. "Nate's free to be with whomever he wants. Even if it is with Cheapside girl." That was a bitter attempt to be blasé and they both knew it.

"Get in the car with me, Blair." This time Chuck wasn't asking.

Her eyes surrendered before her body did and she somehow found herself in his limo going to his hotel with him. He flipped open his phone smugly and told his assistant to cancel his engagements for the evening without another word.

XoXo

Saturday: Forks

Blair exited the airport dressed casually in a cream Ralf Lauren polo shirt, a black pleated skirt and ballet flats with her long chestnut hair down her back in loose curls. She looked out at the glum clouds and the sea of…gag…American cars and gave a martyred sigh. So this was the cross she was to bare for her bad behavior.

It didn't take her long to spot her mother's eldest brother. They were very few people of Anglo Saxon descent that had her dark, almost black, eyes. Charlie waved at her, mustache and all. She gave another sigh and slumped over to him. She was glad that he didn't try to hug her or anything. Instead he stood stiffly and motioned for the police car.

"Only two bags," he mused as he stuffed her Louis Vuitton carry-ons into the back seat. "Wow you must have missed Eleanor's genes."

"Hardly," she sighed to herself and half heartedly snapped for the airport employees she'd commandeered to bring the rest of her bags. They arrived shortly after with the rest of said bags and Charlie's mouth nearly fell to the floor in shock. He shook it off however and began begrudgingly loading bag after bag until there was no room. The last of which had to sit up front with Blair who was too miserable to notice.

The ride was relatively silent. Charlie wasn't much of a small talker which suited Blair just fine. She hated nervous chatter and any attempt to lighten the situation would just make her feel worse. As Blair stared out of the window in despair, watching the bleak scenery she likened herself to the great Audrey Hepburn in Roman Holiday; leaving her palace for an adventure amongst the common people. She sighed again. If Audrey can do it so can she. But the minute she passed by a wooden carving of a bear she lost her will and started sobbing and wailing, "I can't do this."

Poor Charlie had no experience whatsoever with teenage girls, especially high society ones like his niece. He figured his small town life would be a shock to her so he wasn't offended with her dramatic weeping.

They arrived shortly to Charlie small but comfortable house. Blair stood stiffly, looking up at it whist sniffling into her embroidered handkerchief, as Charlie carried her bags through the house. In her head she heard the saddening notes of Moonlight Sonata as she ascended the porch steps. Like Marie Antoinette to the guillotine, she followed Charlie up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Bathrooms down the hall," he announced and she cringed at the thought of not having her own private bathroom. "And here's your room. It's not much but."

"You decorated?" Blair asked with an astonished expression on her face as she looked at the tiny room she'd half expected to be a cellar. Charlie shrugged and it was obvious that he was uncomfortable. It wasn't anything near her palatial room in New York but it had been cheerfully decorated with painted walls, a shiny sateen purple comforter, and little decorative knick knacks that looked as if he had a sales woman at a department store help him with. It was all adequate at best but still the gesture surprised her. "Thank you," she breathed and her voice still sounded shocked. People just didn't do nice things for her- not unless they were the hired help. It surprised her.

"The saleswoman at target said you might like purple," he shrugged out. "If you don't like it I can take it back and…"

"No gosh no," she said quickly. "Purple is fine- royal even." She gave him a genuine smile of thanks and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Charlie was absolutely lost and had no clue how to interact with the young girl.

Thankfully for him a loud horn outside interrupted their moment. He motioned for her to follow him to see his longtime friend Billy Black and son Jacob pulling into the driveway in an old rusty truck.

Jacob got out first and helped his father into his wheelchair while Blair stood awkwardly aloof watching their friendly interaction. Jacob noticed her first and gave her an appreciative glance over and Blair had to admit the russet colored boy with long black locks was decidedly beautiful. If he were a few years older she would've definitely been up for a game of Cowboys and Indians with him.

His attention garnered introductions. "Blair, meet Billy Black and his son Jacob. Billy, this is my sister's daughter I've been telling you about, Blair."

Blair smiled politely and nodded grandly, giving a little curtsey which garnered a strange side glance from Billy to Charlie who rolled his eyes.

"Blair, Billy just sold me this truck. I figured you needed a way to get to school."

Blair gasped and stared at the metal heap which was to be her first car in horror. Back home she never had use for a car- nobody did in New York. Instead she'd had her own private driver to take her anywhere and relied on cabs when she didn't. Still, again the gesture was rather heartwarming.

Jacob laughed at her shocked expression and said, "You _do _know how to drive don't you princess?"

"Of course I know how to drive," she said and rolled her eyes but then added, "Well…maybe I need a little freshening up."

"Thought so," Jacob chuckled, smiling warmly. His smile immediately reminded her of the son over the Hamptons at summer time. "Here get in, and I'll show you a few pointers."

Blair looked to Charlie who had half disappeared into the house with Billy then climbed into the large death trap hesitantly. Jacob followed suit and she groaned when she realized it was a stick shift.

After spending the better part of an hour acclimating herself to the half century old truck from a boy who wasn't old enough to drive, Blair was sure she had the hang of it.

"Well, Jacob Black," she said, turning in toward Jacob majestically, "It seems you and I are going to be friends. In any case a friend won't hurt in a new school."

"Oh I don't go to your school, I go to school on the reservation," he said passively and she groaned. Now she was going to have to start from scratch in a new school. What's an exiled queen bee to do?

**AN: So how'd you like it? I tried extra hard to capture Blaire's retro way of speaking, theatrical mannerisms, and haughtiness. Please REVIEW and let me know if you want me to continue this. **

**AN: This will be updated regularly by the way. Maybe every Friday, sooner if I get lots of reviews. And as for my Chicago readers it's still on hiatus for another 3 weeks until school is out for me. This story has already been mostly written. **

Return to Top


	2. Criminal Minds

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Keep the feedback coming and I'll keep the previews coming and the updates on time. No really, I'm such a review whore. You give me your input and I'll put out the chapters. **

**Songs: Blair's theme song is so Conceited by Remy Ma. **

**P.S. Check out my playlist which also has this really awsomely made Blair/Edward trailer. Links on my profile!**

Blair grumbled as she awoke to the sound of her alarm, alerting her that it was time to get ready for school. Forks High wasn't even a private school and thus didn't have the spiffy designer uniforms she'd grown so fond of. Blair Waldorf was probably the only girl her age that preferred the structure of uniforms in school and had been on the committee that got her mother to design them back home.

Now what did lowly middle class children wear to school? In movies they were always wearing ill fitting jeans and t-shirts but Blair wouldn't be caught dead in any of those things. So instead she opted for a cream colored frilly shirt which contrasted beautifully against her porcelain skin and chocolate tresses, a black fitted pencil skirt which outlined her curves perfectly and flats. Her dark hair hung long down her shoulders and she complemented the outfit with pearl earrings and her red Kate Spade tote. Dotting just a hint of pink tinted gloss on her lips she darted towards the death machine that had been given to her as a car.

"If anyone every saw me driving this back home, I'd have to leave the country," she grumbled as she climbed in and began following her written directions to school. Foreign to the concept of not driving whist texting on her i-phone she whipped out said phone and started texting her best friend, Serena.

B- Day one of utter hell. How goes things in NY?

S- Blair you are so dramatic. Not much. Schools almost out here. Ate yogurt at the steps this morning with your little minions. Not the same without you.

Blair pouted. _She _was the one that was suppose to be eating breakfast at the steps instead of grabbing a pop tart hastily and lugging a clunky death hazard to school. That was supposed to be _her _yogurt!

B- Has anyone been talking about me?

S- Of course. Rumors are spreading like wildfire thanks to the tip Chuck sent Gossip Girl. Dan and I are working overtime to stop this PR nightmare.

Blair smiled in satisfaction. At least she'd not been forgotten. Just the knowledge that people were talking about her was enough to brighten her overcast day.

S- Seriously Bass is ridiculous. He's convinced that one week in Forks and you'll come begging to get back with him.

Blair snorted. Not a chance in hell. Even if all the boys in Forks High were a bunch uncouth peasants, there was no way she'd go groveling back to Chuck.

B- Ugh gtg I've just arrived and everyone's staring at me in the parking lot.

Blair's sputtering truck announced her arrival and evidently people had been expecting her because the parking lot was full of wide eyed onlookers. Not that Blair minded the attention; it was just a bit startling to be at the center again.

S- Try not to enjoy it too much B.

B- You know me too well S. Kiss kiss.

S- Hug hug.

After briefly checking her reflection in the rearview mirror, Blair exited the rusty truck like the queen of England, donning her favorite pair of Diors even thought there wasn't enough sun to need them and strutting towards the entrance amidst the titters.

_Ah so this is what a regular High School looks like._ Blair pursed her lips in disappointment. It was nothing but a large brick structure; no crests, vintage furniture, or designer window treatments. As her eyes darted around for the main office a young Asian, dressed suspiciously dapperly for plebian high schooler, cornered her and began speaking excitedly.

"Oh wow. You must be Blair Waldorf- nice shoes," he exclaimed spiritedly. "Everyone's been talking about you."

"Naturally," she shrugged. "Oh and thanks," she said when she caught his compliment a bit tardy. That's when she noticed his clunky camera.

"We're doing a spread on you in school paper- front page" he announced eagerly and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Now _this _might be her kind of school. They obviously knew star quality when they saw it. With that, she posed for the camera and he took several shots before thanking her whole heartedly and flitting off to go brag to his friends about having the scoop on the new girl.

Blair watched after him and gave an amused snort. Forks High might not be so bad after all, it seems.

XoXo

By lunch hour the entire population of Forks High was buzzing about the pretty new fashionista from the glamorous East Manhattan. And Blair was soaking it all up with absolute glee. Basking was more like it. By noon, she'd already become the most popular girl in school. She had her own labeled lunch table which allowed only a select few and barred the rest of the clamoring student body. She had a new set of minions to order about; Lauren, Angela, and Jessica. And she'd even managed to convince (er bribe) the lunch ladies to have her lunch prepared gourmet. _Now_ this was realm befitting for a queen bee.

A girl could definitely get used to this.

"Have you met the Cullens?" laky number 1, (caught- Jessica) asked as they took their place at their newly commandeered table.

Something about the way she said 'Cullens' piqued Blair's interest. She said their last name as if they were celebrities. Blair quirked an eyebrow in interest then followed Jessica's line of vision towards a table directly across from them.

_My God. _For the first time in her life, Blair was speechless. Theirs was a table of veritable gods and goddesses. How was it that she'd not noticed them before? Their pale skin and almost painful beauty made them stand out like diamonds amongst stones. And more importantly, why the hell wasn't she sitting at their table and not with her already tiring gaggle of plain-Janes?

"The two blondes; Jasper and Rosalie Hale, are twins," she pointed out. Blair was certainly going to have self esteem issues for the rest of my life after glancing at the staggeringly perfect blonde. No one could possibly be this pretty in real life can they?

"They're _dating _Alice; the little pixie-look-a-like, and Emmett; the hulking one in the middle," she explained in a scandalized manor. At her confused look she added. "Well they're all adopted by this really young couple." _Oh. _Her brow quirked at the thought of them sharing one house. Scandalous indeed.

At the end of the table, and sort of at an aloof position, was perhaps the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen in her life. No, beautiful wasn't enough. He was godly and yet ungodly gorgeous. Almost angelic. He was tall. Even from his sitting position she could tell his height from the way he leaned over the table and stretched his long legs out on the floor. But he was neither lanky nor muscular. He had nicely lean build. And had she noted that he was beautiful? His face was angelic yet angular. His had a very pronounced nose and a strong square jaw and most unruly head of bronze hair she'd ever seen.

"Oh and that's Edward Cullen. He's kind of a loner."

"How so?" she heard her own voice inquire.

"Well he doesn't really talk to anyone. And he definitely doesn't _date_. Apparently no one here's good enough for him," she half snarled and it was clearly evident that she'd been rejected by him once or twice. _Bitter much?_

She could hardly blame him. Apart from his ethereally beautiful adopted family there was no one in this hick school that came close to his beauty. Well, none other than Blair of course. Just the thought of sulking away with the riff raff while the true blue bloods reigned over at their table of perfection made Blair unbearably miserable. She hated being left out of the loop and these 5 five were definitely in on something. Everything from their clothes to the way they carried themselves screamed old money. How on earth had they managed to stay so superior in such a backwater little town?

"Have they always lived here?" Blair inquired.

Jessica began to think and Angela cut in for her. "No they moved here two years ago from… Well I don't know. Probably somewhere fancy."

_They're just TOO perfect to be human._

At the cusp of that thought the bronze haired angel snapped his head in her direction with such speed and rigidity Blair nearly jumped in her seat with a start. Strange dark eyes held hers in an unbreakable trance. Blair's own dark eyes were trapped. There was nothing she could do to will herself from his almost cold and probing stare.

_So pale…like a marble statue…_

"He's looking at you," Lauren sneered with an edge of jealousy to her voice.

"Well that's quite obvious since I'm looking at him," Blair stammered without ever breaking his gauging gaze. Her eyes managed to escape from his for a moment to trail down to his slightly tinted lips; perfectly plush and kissable. Then down to his neck where she watched the muscles there contract as he swallowed hungrily. _So mine…_

_I need those five to notice me. They need to know who's in charge around here now. Even the blonde. _

Jessica: _Look at everyone staring at us. With Blair here, I'm now at the center of attention. Ugh now HE'S staring at her. Don't be jealous. Don't be jealous. _

"You alright man?"

_But first I need a new, Jenny Humphrey but who… Hmmm…Angela seems to be the weakest of the three. A fine indentured servant indeed. _

_Now how to climb to the top of the pecking order? Those five are too beautiful and popular. I don't want to join them; I need them dethroned but how? Hmm…everyone's got secrets. Perhaps I should find out theirs and use it against them. Perfect…_

"Edward, what the hell! Snap out of it."

A fickle flowery sense of calm suddenly pervaded his senses and wrested him out of his haze.

_Edward, what was that? _His eyes snapped to Alice who was among the table of vampires looking at him in utter confusion. Her head was like a downward spiral. He'd read many minds before but none like hers. Hers was the mind of a true predator. He was repulsed and yet entranced by it. "I think I just read the mind of the next Joseph Stalin," he mumbled in his usual dry tone and their eyes immediately fixed on the object of his observation across the room.

Blair didn't even pretend not to notice that the table was now sizing her up. Instead she looked right back and arched a challenging eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Is she thinking about us?" Emmett asked, he was looking at the human with his, 'that's just a feeble human' expression on his face. He didn't find her intimidating or threatening in any way. If only he could read her thoughts.

"She thinks we have a secret and she's determined to find out what it is." Now his entire family was looking at him with worry ridden faces. Edward let out a long sigh. Oh lord…and here he was thinking that today would just be another boring day of perfunctory adolescence. His family's concerned thoughts rang through his head; one particularly selfish thought of not wanting to move on account of a new girl, rang the loudest.

He glanced at her again. The room was full of thoughts of Blair Waldorf and it made him unnaturally curious. He'd attained that she was rich, from high end Manhattan, and the niece of police chief Swan. She was pretty, obviously. And apparently was a social climbing sociopath. He would have almost been amused if is family's thoughts weren't so frantic.

"She harmless," he surmised after another long sigh and could feel the tension retreat. "She thinks we're more popular than she is and she doesn't like it." Everyone sighed indifferently and began muttered something along the lines of "stupid insipid humans".

Rosalie, who was arguably the most intimidating of the family, stared at her until she looked over at us again and narrowed her eyes into to catlike slits. It was her way of telling her to back down. However she didn't much to everyone's surprise. She glared right back, the edge of her somewhat pouty lips quirked with an almost wicked smile.

_Silly girl. _She gave everyone in his family an icy stare except for him. Oh no for him she gave him a bright flirtatious smile and kept her eyes guileless. Edward had to force his expression to remain cold and blank while his lips where threatening to curl upwards. _Oh no. Don't encourage her. _He turned his face away from her before she could catch the broad smirk on his face. He couldn't help it. He found her perfect balance of exterior sweetness and inner evil to be amusing. It was the only thing that had made him smile in years.

"Oh and she likes your bag, Alice."

XoXo

"What's your next class, Manhattan?" Mike Newton made the poor judgment of slinking his arm around Blair's shoulder in a failed attempt to be suave. Blair, who had been in the midst of reading her class schedule, counted to fifteen before she lifted her eyes to his and shot him a cool stare until he took two ample steps out of her personal space. "Biology," she replied stiffly when he'd taken his hands from around her.

Mike quickly came to the assumption that she was, although strikingly beautiful, as frigid as the arctic winter. One would think that that would be enough to turn him off from the socialite. But there is this innate ability of the male sex to, while perceiving disinterest as frigidity, to ration that as a blatant call for needed male attention. And he definitely wanted to be the one to heat her up. Him and just about every male at Forks High. He chuckled sheepishly, undeterred by her overt glare.

"Well you're in luck Blair, that's where I'm heading," he boasted cockily.

"Oh joy…" Blair mumbled dryly. Really, what had she done to deserve this bourgeoisie hell? Never mind, she knew she had in fact done plenty.

"I know. It _is_ pretty wonderful isn't it," he quipped with a saucy grin to Blair.

_Does this actually work on girls? _Blair contemplated what it was about her that seemed to be a siren to these Forks boys and why they continued to be undeterred by her overt cruelty to them as they neared the biology classroom.

Those were Edward's thoughts exactly as he heard Mike's gregarious flirting near the classroom. Apparently he shared the class with the new girl who was determined to, 'take his family down'. He was immune from that, much to his disappointment. He would have looked forward to watching the hilarity of her trying to intimidate him.

As Mike and Blair neared the room he had to admit that he was anticipating the girl in what he rarely felt but could only describe as excitement. Maybe he was just bored and the monotony of adolescent thoughts had tired him. Because he didn't understand why now, for the first time in a century, a human piqued his interest. He wanted two very conflicting things to happen just then. One, he wanted so badly for her to disappoint him and prove to be just another insipid girl so that his fascination could end. But he also wanted her to be complex. He wanted her colorful thoughts to give him something to look foreword to coming to class to day after day.

Finally, she entered the room followed by that particularly pesky sandy blond and her eyes immediately locked on the dark eyed boy sitting all by his lonesome in the far right of the classroom. This was the first time they'd seen each other up close and the vampire and the socialite instinctively reacted the same way. Edward took one look at the striking brunette, her luminous skin and dark brown eyes and instinctively drew the air in around him.

_Shit. _

Not a word or a thought was heard after that. That smell radiating from her veins must have been the sweetest most taunting thing he'd ever inhaled. Nothing could stop his eyes from turning black or the endless pool of venom rising up in his mouth. By some cruel twist of fate she ended up sitting inches from him, her blood screaming and clawing at his senses. Nothing in his entire unlife had ever smelled as sweet as her blood. He was unmanned and stripped bare as the predator he was right there in a classroom of children. He didn't know what she was thinking, didn't want to. Blood rushing through her veins sang so sweetly, loud enough to block everything out. Was he leaning into her or away from her? Was it obvious that he was going to kill her? Kill everybody?

Hours, days, years, ticked by until that bell rang, giving a whole new meaning to the term saved by the bell. He couldn't get out of there fast enough. Barely grabbing his things, he fled from that room faster than he'd ever allowed himself to move in the presence of humans.

_What on earth…_ Blair stared after the boy in utter and complete shock. Everything within her told her that she should feel completely affronted but she couldn't even muster enough coherence for that.

XoXo

"Hey Blair. How was your first day?" Serena asked cheerfully.

"Do I have a malodorous smell about me?" Blair demanded despairingly, not wanting to pause to exchange pleasantries. What if her whole life had been a huge lie and she'd always repulsed people? What if she was one of those people who always smelled of vinegar but could never smell themselves to know it? This was horrible. She had to know.

"What!" Of all the random things Blair could ask Serena, that seemed be the most unexpected. "No- what? - No. You smell fine- what?"

"Really…?" Blair's voice sounded so raw, Serena literally envisioned her standing at the edge of a ledge. Little did she know that Blair was actually standing in front of her open window and seriously considering plunging herself out of it. If she had been in Manhattan this would have been a dramatic act. But since she was on the 2nd floor of a very low lying house, her fall would have barely broken a bone.

"Of course Blair, you smell like Donna Karen's Cashmere Mist, duh." The chipper blond began to chuckle at her friend's foolishness.

Blair silently stepped away from the edge of the window and fell to her bed in relief. _Okay that was definitely a low point. This town is getting to me. _

"Really Blair, What is this about? Did people make fun of you?"

The brunet rolled her eyes and gave an unladylike snort. "_No_," she countered matter-of-factly to her concerned friend. "I'm actually the most popular girl in school than you very much." _Well, almost the most popular but I'll remedy that soon enough. _

"Wow that didn't take long…actually I'm not surprised. So what happened? What's with the hygiene questions?"

"Serena it's this horrible boy," she wailed histrionically. Blair then went into a tirade about said beautiful boy and how he treated her like an American Dalit the minute she walked into his class. "I wouldn't have been so offended had he been anyone else but...but...he's just so _beautiful,_" she wailed on. Her flippant mind was already shifting between hating the stranger for life and being absolutely besotted by him. "You should see him Serena; tall, gorgeous hair, face of a god, old money…god I hate him."

"I can't believe he acted like that. Maybe he was just sick or something?" Serena reasoned.

"So sick he tried to switch out of my class _after_ the fact! Oh, that bastard snob."

"Blair I don't want to add insult to injury but I'm pretty sure-"

"Shhh," Blair shushed her before she could call her out on her own long history of snobbery. "Not while I'm plotting."

"Oh lord…"

"I'm just going to have to ruin his life. It shouldn't be too difficult," Blair stated calmly after a long moment of contemplative silence. Serena had the good sense to let her have her moment of vengefulness. She also knew that if he'd managed to upset her that much it meant he'd made an impression with her that wasn't all bad. "Anyway, enough about me, what all have you been up to without me?"

Serena chuckled. "Well considering that you've been gone for a day, not much. I'm doing my homework for school."

"Really?" Blair sounded pleasantly surprised and disbelieving.

Her friend chuckled. "Of course not. I'm getting ready to go have dinner and cocktails with Poppy." Blair could barely contain a disapproving growl. She hated the Paris Hilton wanna-be. Sure she was jealous of any competition with her best friend but it was more than that. She hated what Serena became whenever she was around the insipid socialite.

"Or shall I go on a hunger strike until your mother frees you?" Serena quipped.

"And look skinnier than me next fall? Hell no. I'd rather you go out with Poppy," Blair grumbled.

XoXo

The next day, Blair went to school in no mood to engage in adolescent foolishness. She had her 'game face' on the minute she stepped into the school, determined to have a little chat with Edward Cullen about just what his problem was.

By lunch she was getting agitated. She hadn't seen Edward in the hallways and didn't want what happened in biology to repeat itself. As she sat amongst her table of newfound minions she peered over to the Cullen table to find that it was one Cullen short. _What? _She also noted that the rest of the Cullens were all eying her more closely than yesterday. In fact they seemed to be unable to look at anything else and she was aware that they were discussing her. Whatever sensation she had caused among them, she didn't care enough to investigate. Where on earth was Edward Cullen?

**AN:**

**Spotted: Edward Cullen in the wilds of Alaska with a certain socialite on his mind. **

**Thanks for the reviews. I love getting feedback and I do take your thoughts into account. That's what I love about fanfic, since the chapters aren't posted all at once, readers can and do influence your story. Anyway this story is mostly written but I do make changes, especially when it comes to staying true to the characters. I sum, keep the reviews coming. **

**Sorry for the lack of interaction. That's in chapter 3. Review= preview. **


	3. Tolerable Cruelty

**AN: Inspired by' I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab- on the playlist, of course. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews. They inspired me to edit and post this sooner. That's right, reviewing works! Keep it up guys! I love hearing your feelings on this. **

As the days went by without any trace of Edward Cullen, Blair became convinced that he was avoiding her and it irked her to no end. She was a Waldorf after all, and Waldorfs always got what they wanted. She promised herself that the next time he showed his pale yet ethereally beautiful face she would tell him off.

In the mean time, it seemed she's gained herself a new set of subordinates to order around. Jessica, Angela, and Lauren had become her new faithful trio of hangers-on and it suited her just fine. Trailing her constantly, they hung on her every word and she was glad to see that she was having some influence on their wardrobe.

Actually, Blair had influenced the entire female population of Forks High. Out of the blue, girls started wearing pearls, dresses, pumps, and flats. They tried to emulate her right down to the imitation of her urbane vernacular.

The ever gloominess of Forks couldn't darken Blair's spirits. Feeling a in the mood for 90s vintage, she decided to channel her inner Cher Horowitz. She donned crisp collared shirt and paired it with a very brief, plaid 'school girl-esq' skirt, which showed off her long muscular legs perfectly. Legs that were accentuated with black thigh highs and 3-inch oxford heels. Never one to do things half way, she let her hair hang loose down her back, partitioning out two tiny sections at the front to frame her face coyly and topped it off with a slouchy black French beret. Feeling like the Polaroid of perfection she grabbed her favorite red pea coat at the door she met yet another dank Forks day with style.

S- Morning B- how is your new flock of servants?

B- Regular at best. I miss my old ones. How was the yogurt this morning- can you hear my jealousy.

S- Blair you know you can eat yogurt in Forks too

B- Don't be ridiculous S. Everybody knows you don't eat Yogurt with forks.

S- Har Har.

B-g2g I just spied EC's Volvo in the parking lot. He's going down.

S- Blair, go easy on him. He may have had a family emergency. Not everything revolves around you, you know.

B- Says the girl who the world revolves around… g2g kissesx2

Blair rushed from the car heatedly but couldn't deny that her heart was fluttering in anticipation. Now that he was obviously back she could admit to herself that she missed him, even though he was an absolute stranger. A part of her was offended by the way he carried on but she was more bothered by his absence than anything, which startled her and scared her all at once. Never in her life had she felt such tug towards someone so strong before. It was maddening. He'd never even spoken to her. Not even Nathanial had such an affect on her and they'd dated for years. The only word she had to describe these feelings was a 'crush' because 'obsession' sounded way too beneath her.

Perhaps once she'd given him a piece of her mind, he would show himself as the jerk he was then she could get over this minor infatuation. She hoped this would be the case. After Nate and Chuck, she didn't know how much heartbreak she could take.

Because she was looking forward to biology the day crept by at a snails pace. When lunch rolled around she was forced to listen to her fan club's feeble attempt to affect her haughty mannerisms. She knew that Edward was sitting at his table with his abnormally beautiful family but somehow willed herself not to look. It was ridiculous really, the way he somehow managed to intimidate her by just sitting there- probably looking effortlessly handsome as usual. And Blair didn't intimidate easily.

"Don't look now but Edward is staring at you again," Jessica announced and of course, her dark brown eyes went straight to his, drinking them in for what seemed like forever. Yes, he was by far the most beautiful boy she'd ever seen. She had to give him that.

He looked away first and went back to sulking over his tray of food. He could, as usual hear everything that went through her mind and it irked him to no end that she was attracted to him. Didn't the socialite have any scenes of self preservation at all? But she also thought he was strange which meant he needed to make an effort to talk to her in class, diffuse some of her suspicion. Naturally he had no interest in the frivolous girl other than her sweet smelling blood and the need to protect his secret. _Naturally._

His eyes caught hers again and she blushed and looked away. The act brought her taunting blood to her cheeks and for once he didn't think about the blood beneath them, only the pretty way the color lit her porcelain cheeks. She was beautiful. He had to give her that. Her long goddess-like legs seemed to go on forever in her ridiculously scant skirt and her knee highs only added to their allure. From her thoughts he gathered that she knew exactly how good she looked in them. Two little wisps of mocha hair framed her face while the rest flowed down her back like glossy syrup.

Yes, she was beautiful… and selfish and vain. It was a wonder she and Rosalie didn't naturally gravitate towards each other. But she was definitely not empty headed. No- she was surprisingly intelligent and most of her witty comments and cultural references went miles against her comrades' heads. The more Edward listened to her mind the more he realized he didn't mind her thoughts as much as he thought. There was an amusing type of pattern in her thoughts; they usually started out benign then flowed smoothly to vanity and then straight to a sort of tolerable cruelty. The more her mind put him off, the more intrigued by her he became. Too bad he wanted to kill her so badly. He must have been a glutton for punishment for thinking of her so long. After all, she was the reason he'd fled in the first place. And she was also the reason he found himself, yet again, sitting in high school hell with her blood so close he could taste it.

"Look Edward, your ice queen has minions," Rosalie snickered. He shot her a confused stare then looked at the gaggle of people surrounding her- trying desperately to be like her. He'd obviously missed out on this change in the female portion of Forks High.

He narrowed his eyes and growled, "She's not _mine_." He didn't need his family getting any more ideas. And as for ice queen, Rose should talk. Blair didn't strike him as frigid at all, just…tightly wound. Her mind was all order and planning and so she naturally liked everything else around her to be structured. He found her slightly obsessive compulsive mind strangely endearing.

"Sure she is," Emmett snorted. "She's 'your human'".

"Since when," he shot back defensively. Alice had obviously been running her mouth about her haywire visions. Not going to happen. He shot Alice a suspiciously glare.

"She's really quite fashionable," Alice mused and gave the human a look over longingly. "I can't wait for us to go shopping together. You don't know how long I've been waiting for a partner in crime."

"And you're going to be waiting for a long time Alice," Edward growled, getting on the defensive to what she was implying. He wasn't going to kill this girl- couldn't. He had to prove to himself that he could be trusted around her even if her blood called to him more than others. And about their romantic notions, that was just ridiculous. The last thing he needed was another self absorbed Rosalie on his hands.

Suddenly he heard her thoughts shift. He could see what she was planning on doing and yet was powerless to stop her. It was useless to even warn his family at this point. Did this girl not know what she was trying to incur?

"Oh Eric?" she called across the lunchroom to the table of boys banned from Blair's table. Her excuse for not letting them sit at her table was that she didn't want any Y-chromosomes contaminating her lunch. Eric didn't hear or see her waiving at him at first until Taylor smacked him over the head, informing him that her highness beckons. He looked up, and seeing that the fabulous Blair was summoning him, came rushing to her side like an overenthusiastic little lap dog. _Good Boy. Now sit. _She motioned for him to sit next to her even though that particular seat was occupied by Jessica.

"Move," Blair groaned and Jessica hastily did as was commanded and moved her self and her tray over one seat allowing for Eric and his Y chromosome to sit next to Blair.

"Oh wow, I'm the only guy at this table," he prattled on nervously as his male friends shot him glares of mutiny from their table.

Blair cocked her head and smiled disarmingly, blinding him from he fact that he was indeed in the lions den. He was about to be putty in her hands. "Eric, if I remember correctly, you work for the paper, is that right?" she asked in tone that could only be described as a coo.

Eric nodded several times, honored that Blair even remember his name.

"Oh wow. I bet you have the scoop on just about everyone here," she purred. "And if you didn't, I'm sure whatever it is it would make a great story for the paper wouldn't it."

"Oh yeah," Eric boasted with bravado. "I pretty much have the dirt on everyone here."

"The Cullens?" Blair pressed, never once did she allow her eyes to lift upwards to the table directly across from her. If she had she'd have noticed the sudden snap of their attention to hers.

Eric deflated and shook his head. "No not much. They've got these really rich young parents that adopted them but that's about it." And believe me Eric had tried. But although strange, Eric couldn't find one news-worthy thing about them. And he'd already run a story about their pseudo incestuous relationships last spring. Other than that he had nothing else to out them on.

"Hmm there must be _something_ with them," Blair mused out loud and then turned to Angela who was two seats to her left, beside Lauren. "Jenny." She motioned for Angela to take the seat directly in front of her and Eric and the girl hesitated briefly before complying, less heartedly.

"Angela," she corrected as she clumsily plopped down in front of her. Blair raised her eyebrow in confusion. "You called me Jenny. I'm Angela."

_I'll call you Jenny if I want you insolent brat. _"Oh I'm sorry, _Angela. _Jenny is my _best_ friend back home and you remind me so much of her. I guess I just got you two confused," Blair smiled beguilingly for good measure and it won her over. Angela immediately flustered at her complement and Blair, feeling quite proud of her self, proceeded.

"Angela don't you have class with that blond…Jasper?" Angela nodded shyly. "Were you not saying something about him being particularly irritable and didn't you mention them having some eating disorder?

Angela blanched at her words being so twisted and used against her. "N-no," she hurriedly corrected her, not being fond of speaking badly about anyone, even the Cullens. "I- I said that they don't seem to eat much. That's all. And Jasper isn't really mean; h-he's just really quiet."

It was too late. The spin doctor had already gone to work at spinning a front page story worthy of garnering Blair's attention in his head. "Wow I could do a story on teen eating disorders with a not so subtle hint about the Cullens," he exclaimed.

"You know, I think that's a great idea, Eric," she smiled widely like a Cheshire cat. "You know, I hear pale skin and crankiness are common signs of an eating disorder," she pointed.

It was a pity that Blair didn't bother to look up to the object of her malevolent plans. If she had she would have noticed that all- and I do mean all- of the Cullens were shooting venom tipped daggers in her directions. It seemed they had all gravely underestimated the socialite and it completely left them unhinged. Did Edward's human know what a dangerous game she was playing?

Edward these days could only sigh and do what he always did when he heard his family think like this. "She's not _my _anything," corrected for the billionth time in days.

Despite whatever the human thought, this was no game. The girl was planning on making their cover very difficult for them. Even jeopardizing the secrecy of what they were.

_Em- Eddie you better get your girl in check._

"She'd not _my _girl," he groaned agitatedly. Why on earth had he left his short life as a hermit to come back to this again?

Rosalie scowled and turned to him. "Well you better tell her to back the hell down. I'm _not _moving because of her you hear me!" Her golden eyes formed challenging slits. "Or do you want me to do it?"

"That won't be necessary," he said in a rush. The last thing he needed was the two of them confronting each other. Rosalie's short temper would probably give them all away. "I'll talk to her."

Blair spent the rest of lunch hour trying desperately to inconspicuously gaze at Edward's perfect profile as he spoke to his family. When the bell rang she was finally released from the insipid chatter of her friends of convenience. Not that they were a dull group of people. They were all interesting in their own way, especially Eric, but she was just from an entirely different world than they were. Her world consisted of drama, scandals, boys who owned stocks and girls who rubbed elbows with the highest tiers of society. Essentially, people who acted like sophisticated adults.

The much anticipated biology class rolled around and Blair had to remind her self not to look too excited. Instead she strut her long legs into the class confidently and didn't acknowledge Edward's presence as she took her usual seat next to his. _Harrumph. Just wait till this class is over. I am going to give him a piece of mind…_

"Hello," his strangled voice nearly startled her out of her seat. It was the first time she'd ever heard his voice directed at her and she was taken aback by how musical it sounded. "I never got to introduce myself, I'm Edward- you're Blair right?"

Blair had definitely gone into a catatonic state. She was absolutely mesmerized by the way his slightly tinted lips moved as he spoke her name but then she remembered she was angry with him. Yet she wasn't sure exactly why she was angry. Meanwhile Edward resisted the urge to provide a reminder and waited with stained patience for her to answer him. When she didn't answer he cocked his eyebrow anxiously.

"You were gone," Blair accused in a rush and then chastised herself immediately. Being absent from school was hardly a just cause to be angry and yet she was. The more she thought about it, it was his absence that offended her more than anything. It made her edgy and anxious to see him and she didn't like it. Damn her weakness for beautiful boys.

He shrugged casually which made Blair feel like even more of a fool. "I had some things to take care of," he said and left it at that.

"And now you're back," she stated the obvious while inside she mentally tried to sort through this pull she felt towards this stranger. He seemed to be hiding something and she wasn't sure what. His eyes, she noticed where distinctively a different color than they were the last time they'd had class together and she wondered if he was wearing contacts. Whatever they were, they were a lot less chilling than his cold black eyes were against his pale skin. Even now he looked almost…feral. She couldn't explain it. He seemed to exude a different kind of danger than boys like Chuck Bass ever could. It wasn't exciting as much as it was…animalistic. When he looked at her she almost felt like he literally wanted to eat her alive.

Edward listened to her thoughts and realized she was a lot smarter than he was giving her credit for. Which would make his efforts to avoid her easier since she seemed to naturally come to the conclusion that he was dangerous.

The rest of the hour was spent in awkward silence as he tried, in vain, to silence his mad fantasies of drinking her blood meanwhile blocking out her mad cap thoughts. At first, she berated herself for about half the class on her weakness for 'beautiful boys'. After thoroughly rebuking herself for her folly, she had decided that her plan was still on and whatever civility he was trying to display was too little too late. By the last fifteen minutes, she was having a typical girl moment and mentally evaluating the way Blair Cullen would roll off her tongue when introducing herself to people in the future. And in not-so typical girl fashion, she was also evaluating his prospects, guestimating his net worth, and calculating exactly how hard it is to get a wedding day booked at the plaza.

Edward shook his head frowningly at her mind. He had to hand it to her, this girl did everything originally. As for being flattered, Edward wasn't the kind of boy who was flattering by people's thoughts of him. He knew his affect on people and it simply was what it was.

Perhaps a bit anxious not to let her thoughts get ahead of her, he suddenly broke the silence between them by asking, "So… why did you move to Forks?"

She paused for a moment as if in genuine shock that he was still speaking to her.

"Exiled was more like it; My mother sent me here to live with my uncle Charlie because she thought the East Manhattan wasn't a good influence on me," she grounded out and he could tell it was still a touchy subject.

Edward smirked as a memory of Blair kicking and screaming and being carried out of a fancy restaurant by waiters flashed through her mind. _Be quiet Blair. Why are you telling him this? _

"What is such a bad influence in East Manhattan- other than a bunch of spoilt socialites," he quipped and she gave him a pained smile.

"Chuck Bass." The way she said his name, one would think it were a four letter word. Edward waited impatiently for what seemed like hours for her to explain. _There goes the illusion of being mysterious. Might as well do things thoroughly…_

"It was all getting to be too much," she went on, "The scandals, the plots, the manipulations. I guess I let myself get a bit out of control, in hindsight. I did some terrible things and tried to manipulate people's lives," she confessed ruefully.

Her brutal honestly shocked him. Usually people tried to blame others for their mistakes but not her. Her maturity astounded him. "So what happened," he pressed, now genuinely interested despite his efforts not to be.

She sighed. "I threw this ball and I let Chuck Bass, once again, get the better of me and I got a little out of control," she said and smiled up at Edward wearily, as if she were expecting to be reproached. But he didn't; only silently urged her on.

She let another heavy breath and her eyes darted around to find that the surrounding class was listening a little too closely to their conversation. So she moved into him closely, the proximity making his breath hitch and bringing his intoxicating smell to her nostrils. Edward stopped breathing immediately.

"There's this gossip website that called GossipGirl and it reports on everything we socialites do in the Upper East Side the way paparazzi follow celebrities. Anyway, long story short, someone sent pictures of me to the site and it leaked to my mother and now I'm here serving my time amongst the common people." She finished with a wistful sigh. "Such is life," she uttered dramatically.

Edward gave a sympathetic smile to the sophisticated teenager who was too wise to the world for her age. Despite himself he found himself growing restless to know who exactly Chuck Bass was to her. "And who is Chuck Bass," he asked, a little more eagerly than he would have hoped.

"Satan's evil minion," she spat with such seriousness that he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"So I take you and he aren't involved," he asked and froze. Why would he care what he was to her? He certainly wasn't jealous of this guy, was he?

That's precisely what his question led Blair to believe and she grinned at him like the cat who'd eaten the cannery and played coy even though he could hear that the answer was no.

The rest of the hour passed in silent and furtive glances. Edward found himself actually disappointed when the class ended despite the fact that her blood was taunting him the entire time.

He waited for her to get up first and trailed her to the hallway where the halls erupted in chatter. He groaned in agitation and was surprised to find that same annoyed look on her face too. It seemed she'd grown a bit tired of inciting gossip wherever she went.

_Ask him, you idiot. _

_No- why do you care? I don'. I hate him._

_Sure you do. _

_Shut up. You're the worst conscience ever. _

_Obviously, seeing as how you act like you don't have one._

_Touché. _

Musing at her thoughts, he stopped next her locker and waited to see who would win her internal battle.

"So," she asked, batting her eyes up at him like an old Hollywood actress. "Does this mean I'll see in school tomorrow?" She ended the last comment with an infectious grin.

Edward sighed at her disapprovingly. "You seem to still be under the impression that my absence had something to do with you," he quipped and then panicked. He wasn't supposed to know she thought that. While he waited in a panicked state for her response, she played with her hair coyly, her thoughts telling him she wanted him to look. He did but too briefly for her human eyes to notice. _AGAIN with the vanity!_

"You seem very intuitive Edward," she mused at his last comment but didn't answer it.

He was loosing his touch around this girl and he knew it. He couldn't believe that he'd let something like that slip. Deciding to make a quick escape he gave a rushed goodbye and turned on his heels to leave.

He never slipped. God, what was wrong with him? It was like he literally lost his mind around her. Why was he letting this little human and her tricky mind get to him so much?

The next sound he heard was the sound of each one of her books slipping slowly from her hands to the vinyl floor. With his back still turned to her, he couldn't resist the urge to smirk. Crafty to the core, this one. He had, of course, heard her mind and knew that it was just a ploy to get his attention but did it stop him from falling prey? No. As he strode back towards her she pouted and took advantage of her conveniently innocent facial features. Moreover, he knew that she'd also thought that he was the only male at the school not paying attention to her legs today which made her feel rather impetuous and, of course, he was aware that this was a ploy to make him ogle her long shapely legs. Not wanting to disappoint, he dipped in front of her to retrieve her books and gave her legs an appreciative and overt glance on the way up.

She smiled and her thoughts told him that he's managed to satisfy her vanity, a task in which he was strangely glad to oblige. Girls wanted his attention all the time and he never indulged any one of them. Why should Blair be different? His thoughts disconcerted him and he shook them away, instead flashing Blair the least feral smile he could muster.

_Okay, well at least I know he's straight- thank God. I mean- whatever. I despise him. _

"Why _thank _you Edward, you didn't have to do that," she gushed and he resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes. Why was he indulging this girl?

Blair on the other hand felt very satisfied with her flirting skills and the affirmation that he found her attractive enough to stare at. A fact which made her feel ridiculously giddy.

_Okay, maybe I don't DESPISE him. How can I despise someone so painfully perfect? _

Edward sighed and his honey eyes took on a weary tone. The remembering what he's set out to do he gazed into her eyes intensely for a moment before looking away and saying, "Blair, I think it's best that you keep your distance from me. " _And my family. _

That had her completely thrown. One minute she was absolutely sure that he found her attractive the next he was warning her off. If he wanted her to stay away from him, wouldn't he be the one avoiding her? It's not like she was trying to solicit _his _attention. Just destroy his social reputation.

Blair was peeved by his declaration and it made her stubborn and when Blair got stubborn there was no way she wasn't getting her way. And now her resolve was only strengthened. Of three things she was certain; she wanted to know him, figure out why he was such an enigma and she wanted to make him feel a fraction of the level of infatuation for her as she was currently feeling for him. And then she wanted to take him down; crush him like the insignificant little bug on her shoe that he was.

Damn, he only seemed to strengthen her resolve and romantic notions of him. And now. apparently, he was supposed to be falling for her as well. Did her mind ever stop scheming? Her face was getting flustered and she pouted her full lips stubbornly. "Okay…is there a reason why I should?"

"Many," Edward confessed breathily and Blair took it at face value.

"Okay," she shrugged climbing onto her mighty horse which dictated that a Waldorf never needed to associate with someone who thought she wasn't good enough. Then she brushed past him and walked off, fully aware of the fact that he would stare after her, which he did, and fully aware that her speedy concession would only make him want _her_- which it most definitely did.

While he stared after her, Edward was left wondering how it was that he was being manipulated by a girl whose thoughts he could so easily read. He knew every crafty thought that went through her mind and yet he was still doing everything she wanted him to. It seemed he was destined to fall right into her trap.

~x~

Spotted: Blair Waldorf in her newly exiled habitat chatting up a gorgeous stranger in a, gasp, public school. I don't know much about Forks, but it seems they have something in the water because this boy is hot. Talk about manifest destiny. Anyone else ready to head west? Better watch out Chuck , from the looks of things it seems you've been replaced. Oh and thanks for the tip, Gossip Girl reader in Forks. I always enjoy expanding my domain.

-Can't hide from the gossip, people.

-XoXo

**AN:**

**So it seems the gossip girl craze may be spreading to Forks High. There's at least **_**one**_** mole there. What would this crossover be without GG's clever digs? **

**Can't wait to hear what you thought of this. **


	4. Gone with the Wind

**AN: Sorry I'm a day late with the updates…but hopefully not a dollar short. Yep, I'll review every Friday. Even if I throw an extra update in in the week. Thanks for all the great feedback you guys have been giving me. Please keep them coming. **

The next morning Blair awoke to the sound of her cell phone vibrating persistently on her bedside table. She was a bit groggy from her interrupted sleep and groaned as she spied her alarm clock. It was 6:59 in the morning. Meaning it was only a minute until her alarm clock joined the orchestra of irritating electronic devices.

Groaning cantankerously and cursing the instant chill of the wooden floor as her feet set upon it, she retrieved the blasted phone tardily to see that she had missed the call. In fact she'd missed many calls. The last being from Chuck.

_Psh next. _She checked her text inbox only to find that it had not faired any better. It was overrun with frantic messages. Blair briefly wondered who had died before browsing through the most recent,

Chuck: I see you move on quickly. Have fun with the rift raff.

Serena: Okay everyone's talking about you right now. Is _that him_?

Serena: He's really cute now get outta bed and text me back

By then her alarm clock had begun ringing loudly but Blair could hardly hear it over her hammering heartbeat and heavy breath. Her breath was coming in raggedly. That shifty feeling was swirling in her stomach, a feeling of being knocked completely off her equilibrium. With an unsteady hand she typed in the dreaded website she knew by heart into her smart phone and sure enough the first image on the gossip sight was a picture of her talking against the lockers with Edward Cullen.

Slamming her fist down to quiet the offending alarm was all she could do to keep from chucking her sidekick through the window in true diva fashion. Was there nowhere that she could run to escape from the prying eyes of gossip girl and its readers? And just when she had begun to accept the monotony of bourgeois life.

After taking her uncles heading advice to drive carefully down the slick ice roads for about two minutes, Blair became anxious to speak to Serena and caved in. Perhaps in bad judgment, she dialed her friend's number while maintaining a steady pace towards Forks high. She checked her time which told her it would be around PE hour at Constance and dialed her frantically.

"Miss. van der Woodsen, I've told you many times no cell phones in gym!" the angry vice of Blair's old PE instructor bellowed in the background when Serena picked up on the first ring.

Serena ignored her instructor as she stepped aside of the volley ball game and huddled to the wall to take the call. The game had come to an end as everyone else quickly clamored around her to hear the gossip.

"Okay, spill it Blair, I thought you and emo boy weren't talking? From the looks of it you guys seem pretty cozy to me."

"Oh please," Blair rolled her eyes. Serena and Blair knew too well that when it came to GG, looks were often deceiving. And as for emo boy , the little brooding Humphrey boy already held that reigning title.

"And may I add he's totally gorgeous. Good job Blair," Serena congratulated her knowingly and Blair couldn't help but to wish the gossip were true. If only they had been dallying lovers. But alas Edward was determined for some reason to push her away.

"And everyone's been practically molesting me for details all morning. Chuck is practically livid," she added cheerfully. Blair, for all her faults, had to admit that her love for the spotlight was the greatest. The news of everyone's prolonged interests in her life so long after she'd left made her very happy indeed. And of course, anything that vexed the nefarious Chuck Bass was an infinite win in her book.

"Miss. van der Woodsen!" Her teacher scowled again. Serena smiled apologetically but waved her off.

"Unfortunately there's nothing to tell," Blair grumbled. "He told me to, 'stay away from him'"

"What!?"

"_Serena!"_

"Gotta go, B. Call me after school okay," her friend said hurriedly before ending the call. She'd hung up just as Blair had pulled into the student parking lot.

Blair ended her conversation just in time to see the plebian ton practically standing outside in the frigid air with their mouths as well as their cell phones agape. Oh yes, there could be no doubt about it. Gossip Girl craze had reached Forks High. No doubt they were all browsing through the archive of scandalous photos of her; each one more shameful and inappropriate than the last. No doubt they were seeing elicit photos of her trysts her ex Nate and her pseudo lover the great bastard Chuck. No doubt they were seeing the incriminating photos of her dancing at a high end bar with nothing but her white lace bra and panties in front of said bastard.

Naturally she took her time in coming out of the truck. This was the part of attention that Blair had rather wished she could avoid. She hated being judged. Sure, she could be manipulative and downright evil at times but she hated that these people, who didn't really know the real her, were now seeing the worst of her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and repeated her personal mantra; 'what would Audrey do,' before doing exactly what Audrey would do. She put on her well practiced impervious expression, donned her Dior shades and exited the clunky truck to greet the onlookers in style.

Across the lot, the Cullens stood outside of Edward's car pretending to be affected by the cold. Even in the dank weather they were a sight to behold with their piercing eyes and porcelain complexions. They were all standing in pairs watching the sight unfold in secret amusement. All but Edward, who was just as much the subject of their amusement as Blair. In fact he was very un-amused by the thoughts and images streamed through the student body mind at the moment and had yet to, much to the Cullen's enjoyment, explain his unwarranted anger.

The image of Blair, her usually tame dark tresses splayed sensually across her face and down her shoulders flashed through the mind of some boy and he growled. Another, identical image of her in an erotic dancers pose with her curvaceous body barely covered by expensive white lace flashed in another and clenching his fists at his sides was all he could do to keep from baring his teeth.

His family stifled a giggle at his expense, all but Jasper who could care less about Edward's new obsession or her latest scandal. Edward shot him a scowl at the word obsession and Jasper rolled his eyes droley.

_Rosalie: Whatever I knew she was a total slut. _

Similar thoughts rang through the female populations' mind accompanied by vivid images of her passionately kissing two or three different boys.

This time Edward's growl was audible to even human ears. Alice shot him a questioning brow arch but he ignored her, keeping his darkened eyes fixed on the truck's door while trying to hold his emotions in check. The last thing he needed was for Jasper to tell him that he was jealous. He was not…terribly jealous. No- that wasn't it. Why would he be for a little human girl he barely even knew?

As she exited the truck with her shade shield over her eyes she gave a little sigh before putting on an affected smirk. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. She had confided in him that her behavior had gotten her sent here by her parents but she'd never really told him the full extent of it. And for some reason his mind had never conjured anything even close to the images of her on that blasted site. And now it seemed that her past was catching up on her.

A strange feeling tore at his breast. Suddenly he felt this overwhelming urge to protect and shield her. Maybe it was just his old fashioned origins but, wanted to wipe those images from the brain of every student there and shut that stupid site down. He wanted to defend her honor…even if she didn't have any honor to defend. And mostly he wanted to tear the limps off of anyone who'd ever touched her. It was strange, irrational and possessive yet there it was. Dare he even look over to Jasper right now?

Blair stepped onto the slick payment and bundled her expensive trench coat closer to her for warmth. She was determined to, by at least lunch hour, fix this PR nightmare and make it work for her benefit. She was a Waldorf after all and if there's anything she knew how to do it was work a crowd over. She tossed her maple locks to the frosty air and prepared to strut it towards homeroom.

But before she could put one foot in front of the other she spotted the ever lovely Cullens staring at her with contempt scrawled all over their perfect faces. No doubt they were in on the GG fiasco. The only one that did not look amused was Edward Cullen. His toasted honey eyes captured her own through her glasses and she stood transfixed wondering desperately what he was thinking of her then and wishing her heart would gallop like that every time she saw him.

The ugliest scraping sound rang in her peripheral causing her to take her eyes off of him for a split second only to view a van barreling down at her. Blair's eyes widened in utter horror. She wanted to dash away but her limps wouldn't cooperate. Her mouth wouldn't even form a scream and so she could only watch in dread as the van skidded to her in a deafening screech. The next thing she heard was a piercing slam of metal against what she thought to be her person. It wasn't until she had to open her eyes that she realized she'd shut them. Her body, it seemed, felt perfectly fine. Her back was now awkwardly against the wet pavement, half leaning against her back tire and she was looking into the slowly darkening eyes of none other than her illusively strange lab partner.

Edward stared down at the cinnamon haired girl laying beneath him in utter shock. Having yet to revolver from his body's version of 'Fight or Flight', his senses were dulled down to a sort of astonishment induced numbness. It took him a while to realize severity of what he had just done.

Her blood and fear filled his scenes first, causing his irises to darken despite his best efforts to keep his nature suppressed. Her thoughts were too frenzied to put everything together but he knew she no fool. Surely she realized what he had done. Even now he could hear the students nearing them and his family's angry thoughts.

Looking down at the frail breakable creature under him, he didn't know what compelled him to do something so utterly reckless. Edward couldn't explain it. All he knew was that when he saw that van ready to take her, he somehow quickly reasoned in his mind that it would not only take her but take her from _him. _Somehow, in the most irrational corner of his mind, the socialite became the precious thing in the world to him. He could not have her die. All he kept thinking over and over again was "not her".

They both eyed each other in equal bewilderment until she was certain that he was a figment of her imagination that was going to disappear any moment. She blinked once, twice, three times but his painfully lovely face remained. Her eyes swept over Edward in utter fascination until they fell on the space his hands had been. Just inches from her head was the side of the van which suspiciously had a rather large hand shaped indent on it.

It was official; she definitely had to give up drinking. She hadn't had a sip of alcohol since that infamous night with Chuck Bass but she was certain that she'd lost a good amount of brain cells and was feeling the affects at that very moment. There was absolutely no way that Edward Cullen; A- could have closed the gap between them so quickly to save her. B- Would have the ability to stop a van with his hand. And C: would care enough to feel inclined to do the above.

"Blair, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Tyler called from inside his twisted van. Other muffled sounds neared in the background and she nodded groggily. She was perfectly sure that she was loosing her mind.

Edward stood up with carefully exaggerated unsteadiness and gave his damsel a helping hand which she took appreciatively. They both remained in mutual silence as the flock of students ran to them.

"Blair, are you hurt? Let me help you. Can you walk? What happened?"

The students' questions carried them all the way to the ambulance keeping her in a perpetual haze. But it didn't matter how confused she was about who saved her. Blair knew a good P.R. opportunity when she say one and used it deftly to distract everyone from her scandal. She furrowed her brows theatrically and made wounded noises as the paramedics carried her to the ambulance while Edward, who managed to go largely unnoticed, rolled his eyes and strode towards the front. His credentials in the hospital allowed him to avoid getting placed in a stretcher as Tyler and Blair had, much to Blair's confusion.

X

Spotted: Our little damsel B in a harrowing rescue from a renegade bus. Rescued by none other than EC. _My hero_… Knowing B she probably threw herself in front of it. And whose to blame her with heroes who look like that. And I though East Manhattan was dangerous.

You know you love me

-XOXO

X

How on earth did Edward Cullen manage to get to her so quickly? And even if it were possible, why?

That was the question plaguing her mind long after she'd arrived in the emergency room trailed by a very concerned Uncle Charlie. Thankfully he had not made too much of a fuss. She was perfectly fine after all. The only casualty in this affair was her vintage pair of Dior glasses that fell from her face and was ran over by the van.

And believe me, she would morn them later; tears and all. But in the meantime, now that everything had calmed down she found herself questioning her logic and common sense. If E equals MC2 then surely there was no way that he could have both closed the distance between them in less than a second an lift the car from crushing her with his bare arms.

A miracle maybe?

Drugs?

Insanity?

Suburban ennui finally cracking her up?

Her theorizing was promptly cut short by the entrance of perhaps the most beautiful man she'd ever seen in her life. The tall angular bond wafted into the room like the gift from God he was. He introduced himself as doctor Carlisle Cullen but she barely registered his name. Blair was too busy blushing furiously and trying to stop her racing heart.

As he spoke, she watched the divine doctor with a wistful expression on her face and a dreamy sigh. There could be no doubt about it. Blair was absolutely infatuated with doctor Carlisle Cullen. Immediately her mind started conjuring up visions of her and the young medic in white, dining in Paris, vacations at the Riviera, two maybe three kids in private school… Another dreamy sigh escaped her lips until she realized what she was doing and snapped out of her haze.

His hands were on her body. Well, not sensually, much to her disappointment. He'd begin feeling her for fractures while she tried in vain to calm her breathing. All the while his mellifluous deep voice lulled her into sublimity.

Mmm…perhaps a tryst with the doctor was just what she needed. She wasted no time in quirking her lips flirtatiously at the young doctor. "I do think I might have sprained one of my ribs, doctor," she suggested in a voice that was too hopeful to be believed. She amended that by feigning a look of severe discomfort.

Dr. Cullen smiled at the beautiful young girl in front of him and withheld a chuckle. The girl was a crafty one indeed but had zero tact. The knowledge that Edward was in the very next room and probably breaking things in half at hearing her overt flirtation with him was an endless source of inner amusement to the older vampire. Edward could deny all he wanted but there was something between him and this girl. There was a change in him and Carlisle could feel it. He didn't have to read minds to know that Blair Waldorf was constantly on Edward's. She was constantly on everyone's it seemed. Ever since Edward's been so besotted with her… (A loud hiss came from the next room) the entire family had taken to teasing him about it. And Edward of course was denying it vehemently. And his saving her and risking revealing them all only proved it right. Carlisle was quite delighted to meet the source of disruption in his family.

Charlie averted his eyes as doctor Cullen inspected the area, keeping his hands wisely on the outside of her shirt. "Does this hurt," he asked her professionally as he ran his hand, purposely the one with his wedding ring, along the base of her left breast where she claimed to be hurting. She blushed furiously and her breath hitched. Somewhere in the other room a glass vial shattered on the floor.

Either Blair hadn't spotted his ring or was choosing to ignore it, in her case it was the latter, but she was definitely flirting overtly now. She giggled and shook her head, which called for Doctor Cullen to move his hand to the next rib, effectively touching the bottom swell of her breast.

"Here?" he asked again, his smooth voice driving her utterly insane.

She bit her lips seductively and shook her dark tresses.

"She's fine," an angry Edward growled as he suddenly barged into the room, most definitely violating hospital privacy laws if not common decency. Charlie, always the astute observer, sensed he was cutting in on some lover's drama and excused himself from the room quickly.

"I'm gonna go get your papers all signed and call Eleanor to tell her your alright," he half mumbled. He couldn't get out of there quick enough.

Edward stepped aside to let him pass then leveled an accusatory glance at his very amused sire. He had been unfortunate enough to be able to hear Blair's thought of his father screaming at him from the other room and finally couldn't take it any more. Denying that he felt some sort of connection with her was futile and just plan idiotic at this point. The selfish, manipulative, spoilt human meant something to him, so much that he was willing to lose it all to save her.

He was already feeling ridiculously jealous of the fact that Carlisle could so freely do something he could not. Her blood didn't call to him like it did to him. He didn't want so badly to latch his venom dripping teeth onto her warm welcoming jugular and drink her till there was nothing left. He wanted to. He thought about it. Almost every second of the day. It drove him mad that _he_ could be close to her and yet remain so unaffected. He could touch her without fearing the worst. He could do now what he so desperately wanted to do; be there.

But to have to listen to the girl create maddening fantasies in her mind of both seducing and marrying his already married father and creator was just cruel and unusual punishment. And then having said father intimately touch her while she reveled in it was just the cherry on top of the hell Sunday. To hell with it, he thought. It had to end. He wasn't jealous. No. That totally wasn't it. Yes, it was for Esme's sake. Yes, poor Esme.

Blair Waldorf was unknowingly driving Edward insane.

"Oh Hello," Carlisle greeted him, completely unaffected by his son's disruptive behavior and removing his hand slowly from Blair's chest. "I trust you've met my son Edward."

Blair, who had been sitting blithely at the edge of her bed and reveling in the good doctor ministrations, was having a moment of profound obtuseness. All that time while cozying up to the good doctor she'd never once made the connection between the last name, similar pallor, and strange golden eyes. When she finally did make a connection she stared up at her savior in extreme confusion. He seemed to be still seething over something and she couldn't understand what it was. Dare she hope that he was jealous about her being treated by his father?

From the accusatory glare he was giving the doctor it sure seemed so and that absolutely delighted Blair. A slow smile formed on Blair's mouth. Of course, it was all so clear now. It seemed she had solved the third question as to why he'd saved her. How else could she explain his throwing himself in front of her and risking his own death? And his strange way of pushing her away all the time. She'd seen it all before. Her smile was getting larger and larger by the second much to Dr. Cullens confusion and Edward's agitation. I mean, who could blame him for having a crush on her. She was Blair Waldorf after all; beautiful, witty, and of course fabulous.

While listening to her thoughts, Edward became perfectly sure that she had enough love for herself for the both of them.

Carlisle gave a Blair a smile that unknowingly drove his female patrons mad with desire and excused himself out of the room, leaving Blair feeling utterly bereft.

Edward growled at his father as he left, thinking he was going to have to have a talk with his father about toning down that charm of his.

Eventually they found themselves alone, with Blair sitting at the edge of her bed looking up at Edward expectantly.

She cocked her head and gave an look only used when she meant business. It was the, no-nonsense, superior expression she used when she needed to force things out of people or manipulate then and she was willing to set those good skills to use at that very moment.

"Edward?" she began is an even yet wary tone, to which Edward warily answered,

"Blair."

She rolled her eyes dolefully much to his silent amusement and began her interrogation that he knew was unavoidable at this point.

"Good. Now that we've established that we know each other's names are you going to tell me what compelled you to stop the van from killing me?"

His mouth fell open for the first time in almost a century. For the first time in a long time someone had truly surprised him. Blair wasn't asking him _how_ he had miraculously shot across a parking lot and quelled a van with his arms but _why_ he had done it. And that was a question he wasn't prepared to delve into.

Her eyebrows quirked expectantly and he didn't know how to respond. He was prepared for lying to her; telling her that it was in her head or that he was standing next to the entire time but he wasn't prepared for this question at all. He hadn't even answered it for himself yet.

"You kind of like me don't you," she surmised from his silence and then another slow infectious grin formed on her pretty little face. "It's alright," she gasped a bit wistfully, "I feel the same way too."

And there it was; complete and utter self absorption. She had no doubt that he liked her, even from only talking to her once ,and that he had risked his life from that one conversation to save hers. This was absolutely the case but Edward would be damned if he admitted that to himself or to her. Furthermore she'd just confidently admitted that she liked him back which was ridiculous because she didn't know a thing about him. Surely if she knew the damned dark creature beneath the exterior beauty she wouldn't feel that way.

Ridiculous, self absorbed, nonsensical girl! So ridiculous that he couldn't get her out of his mind. So self absorbed that he couldn't easily compartmentalize the way her audibly admitting to what he already knew made him feel. So nonsensical that everything she said was the absolute truth.

He stared at her cocky expectant eyes with a blank expression and blinked several times in utter astonishment. After several moments of silence Edward turned on his heals and left the room, the door making the only sound between them.

X

"He just left!?" Serena exclaimed after hearing her friend spend almost an hour recounting the tale of her harrowing recue and her confrontation with Edward. "Oh Blair I'm so sorry but think about it this way- you have him to thank for your life right now."

_What! _Blair's life was the last thing on her mind. In face he might as well of just let her die than to just trample her feelings like that so coldly. Never in Blair life had anyone received her feelings like that. She was usually the object of desire if not for her beauty then for her wit and wealth of connections. Sure, a vast majority of people considered her to be evil incarnate but those people also envied her and appreciated her charisma. To be liked by Blair Waldorf was not something to take lightly.

"But that's kind of weird though how he just got to you so fast and the bus stopped in front of him." Serena's voice was laden with deep thought.

"For the last time, Serena it was a _van_, now stop listening to that gossip sight," Blair growled frustrated that the attention was being shifted from Edwards pure cruelty to her in the hospital. However way the events happened took 2nd place to her confession of her feelings and Edward completely dismissing them.

She felt like Scarlet O'Hara after having her feeling completely trampled on by Ashley Wilkes. He might as well have told her he didn't give a damn. And now to save her dignity she was going to have to come up with a way to retract what she'd said so that she didn't look like a complete fool. Possibly, this involved blaming it all on a bump of her head. Why on earth did she care so much anyway?

"His ruthless denial of his affections for me is only making me want him more," she wailed histrionically. She was taking this whole, 'not getting what you want' situation terribly.

Serena rolled her eyes. She knew that Blair was not used to getting denied on anything, especially boys. "Blair, he walked out without answering you- that's hardly a 'ruthless denial'" she mused and her friend sighed in defeat, all her hopes and secret pining for this boy were gone with the wind,

"I've had enough of this stupid bourgeois town with its stupid shiny Volvo owners!"

**AN: Before you go thinking that this is just another clichéd Twilight I'll have you know that the crash served it's purpose in bringing Carlisle into the story. No, it's not what you think people. There is NO love triangle in this story of any kind! Without giving too much away, Carlisle is going to come in handy later. **

**AN2: Many of you have been asking for some Chuck and again without giving too much away, he'll be there. He's not a central character but he'll show up in this story a few times. **


	5. The Devil You Know

**AN: Thanks for reviewing guys. Please keep it up. I'm really saddened by the decreased amount of feedback on this story. **

* * *

He was just going to sit there ignoring her all hour.

As the hour of biology wore on, Blair sat next to her silent partner in a state of unbridled frustration. The hospital was bad enough but now it seemed that he was contented to go on pretending as if the van incident hadn't happened.

How on earth do you throw yourself in front of a careening vehicle for a girl and then ignore her to death the following day? For Blair it was a fate almost worst than death to be completely left hanging at the hospital in a state of utter embarrassment then treated like the invisible the next day. She couldn't understand what, besides being her delightful self, she had done or said to make him so angry with her.

In fact, Edward had always seemed angry with her, going back to her first lab with him. There was something about her that clearly irked him but she'd thought they had moved past that at least- that they had formed the beginnings of a friendship even. Even when he warned her off that day she was certain that was just his way of expressing his like for her. After all, wasn't that the way boys operated? As early as preschool boys who fancied girls expressed their affection by teasing them and pulling their hair. So naturally she assumed that was the case here.

And what was there not to like? Why did he seem to hate her so much? She hadn't done anything to _him_… directly.

If he hated her as much as he was acting then why on earth didn't he just let the damn thing crush her and be done with it? And why barge into the hospital room and interrupt her burgeoning romantic tryst with his gorgeous father if he wasn't jealous? Stupid, infuriating, beautiful boy! She was half tempted to throw her slides at him just to get a reaction. Ha, that'll probably just give him an excuse to hate her.

Stupid, stupid boy. Stupid boy with perfectly tousled bronze colored hair and sculpted nose. Stupid boy with the perfect profile of chiseled cheeks and small yet pouty lips. Stupid boy who had invaded and imperialized her dreams all night. Blair didn't realize it but she was balling up her note paper in her fist vehemently- something that Edward pretended not to notice. He sighed as he could hear her melodramatic thoughts and looked away towards the window, making Blair even more frustrated. Without thinking she flung the crumpled paper at his head, quickly before anyone could notice.

The offending ball of paper bounced off of Edward's 'stupid, too big head' and landed onto the desk. Finally he turned around and gave her a dark look. Had this girl gone completely out of her mind? It was bad enough that her thoughts were driving him utterly off the wall. For the past hour he'd had to listen to her call him stupid more times than he cared to count, go on about how clearly in love with her he ought to be, and swoon over his looks after which she reverted back to griping about his ignoring her and envisioning herself bashing him over the head with her microscope. He knew that girls changed their minds rapidly but this was just down right ridiculous. As if her blood wasn't torturing him enough. He turned to her with narrowed eyes and a wary look. Blair feigned innocence and darted her eyes towards the clock.

_Oops did I just do that. Oh look at the time…_

Before Edward could finish out a thought of just saying to hell with it and luring her away with his charm then gorging himself on her sweet smelling blood, the bell rang, ending his torture and it seemed Blair couldn't get out of there quick enough. Surprisingly she was on her feet before him and out the door where she was greeted by her flock of lackeys and admirers. Edward found himself missing the constant torture of her blood as well as her thoughts as soon as she left. He couldn't explain the sudden urge he felt to stare after her almost longingly until he realized what he was doing and snapped out of it.

The days went by in that similar manner and Blair was getting better at ignoring Edward completely. The weeks, about two to be exact, passed by and Blair, determined to not end up looking like a fool in love as she had with Nate, decided it was finally time to build some walls around that all too vulnerable heart of hers. People who knew didn't know just how vulnerable she could be. She had built up the image of the impenetrable Blair Waldorf when her best friend had skipped down freshman year, leaving her to deal with her parent's divorce and a boyfriend who was becoming more and more distant, alone.

People saw her as unfeeling and sometimes frigid. But she wasn't. She was just way too open emotionally and it was difficult sometimes to let people see that.

The next week, Blair breezed into Forks High in a noticeably better mood than she'd been in weeks. At least, noticeable to the one person who felt compelled, despite his every effort, to pay expert attention to her.

She was all smiles and giggles about cementing some plan to put her money to good use; a shopping excursion was past due. Of course she wouldn't be caught dead shopping at any of the plebian stores Forks had to offer. She would certainly keel over and die if Gossip Girl got hold of a photo of her perusing any of their little town squares. She shuttered at the thought.

Across the lunchroom Edward was overtly staring at her as per usual with a look of utter disapproval on his face. His family mused that whatever Blair must have been thinking must have been particularly upsetting because Edward kept shaking his head and muttering "spoilt brat" under his breath. His frowning turned into an outright scowl the moment Mike Newton walked up to her table and began making an ass of himself.

"So Manhattan," Mike began with a cocky smirk that made Edward want to lunge across the table and bleep the bleeping bleep out of him. "I don't know if you were planning on asking me to our spring dance or not so I decided to go ahead and give you a chance."

Blair was going to tell the boy to be gone when she looked up and spied Edward watching her with an unmistakable look of fury on his face. Mike waved her eyes back to him a bit impatiently and she smiled warmly, giving him a false sense of security and asked, "When is it?"

"Oh um…the 12th…of March that is." Newton who couldn't believe his luck was already beginning to envision Blair doing seductive dances for him while wearing something similar to the one off of the Gossip Girl website. By then it took a good amount of Jasper's powers to calm his brother down. His rage was beginning to affect him in the worst way and the last thing anyone needed was him spilling someone's blood because of Edward's temper over a frivolous girl empty-headed little brat.

Edward turned his attention to his brother and leveled on deathly stare his way that sent a message. He was the only one who could call her a selfish frivolous little brat. Jasper responded to his clearly obsessive brother's stare with an unrepentant eye roll.

"March 12th?" Across the room Blair was unaware the blood bath that was threatening to occur over her and pretended to consider Mike's offer. "No… sorry. I'm actually going to be going out of town that day." _And I wouldn't be caught dead at a public school dance ever. _

"Oh…" Mike frowned. "Anywhere exciting?" Mike inquired while mentally tallying his chances of talking her out of her trip.

Blair, who was already becoming bored with his small talk stifled a yawn and replied, "Nowhere special just downtown Seattle for some well needed high end shopping."

"Well… can't shopping wait another weekend," Mike persisted much to her and the entire Cullen' frustration.

_Can someone please get this fool away from me? _At the thought of waiting another moment to peruse the isles of Sak's, she leveled a deathly stare at the "fool" and shook her head gravely; tight lipped grimace and all.

That was the end of that, unfortunately for Mike, and most fortunately for her not so secret, slightly obsessed lab partner.

And the day only got stranger. By the end of the day, several boys had solicited her for the spring dance. Even Tyler, who'd almost run her through with his car, had the nerve. Blair continued to shoot them down, her chilly rejections gradually turning to outright distain, while feeling as though she had been tossed into the cheapest layer of hell where every boy she despised was determined to make overtures to her while the one she secretly pined for hated her with a passion for no apparent reason.

And then came the devil she knew.

Blair was trucking along absentmindedly, blithely anticipating next week's trip- because of course, in her mind her half a century old truck combined with her driving inexperience could make the three hour trip- and a chance to enjoy some downtown faire when none other than Charles Bass rang her phone. She was so preoccupied with driving out of the congested school lot and planning, that she picked up on the first ring, cheerfully expecting it to be her sunny-haired BFF and not the raven haired rakehell, Chuck Bass.

After hearing her spirited hello he smirked wolfishly to himself, chuckling amusedly. "Cheerfulness doesn't suit you Blair. Don't tell me you've assimilated with the locals," Chuck's naturally husky voice taunted lightly.

"Chuck!" she breathed, still a bit too happy for her comfort, and then forced herself to turn it down several notches. "I mean- what do you want?"

Mr. Bass noticed her shifting tone but chose to let it slide. Blair and he were like kindred souls, so much alike than either of them cared to admit. They were like metal, so similar that they instinctively repelled each other.

There were many different ways he could have answered that question. "You," being the most forthcoming- but transparency was for the bourgeois. Besides, he found it far more stimulating to rile her up with anger and keep their game of cat-and-mouse going. So instead he played the game.

"Blair, I'm sure you know that our spring dance is next week. Naturally I have to have the most fetching date there," he began and a very wary Blair began to let down her defenses and anticipate a complement. "But since Serena is already going with Dan, I'm simply sure you'll have to do."

Burn! Burn a million times, microwaved, and charred by dragons of hell then toasted with Bill Compton's metal bread toaster. (True Blood reference, sorry) The ever charming Chuck always knew which buttons to press to make Blair churn with anger. And she was incensed now. She gripped her wheel and her phone in a death grip to keep from loosing her well practiced facade of gentility and cursing him out. _Damn him. Why can't he just be nice to me? _Why did Chuck always make her so upset?

She smiled a bitter smile that he could not see. "Well I'm sorry but your _second _choice already has plans," she seethed sweetly. "And by the way- go to hell."

"In due time, Blair," he chided with an amused smile, not giving any credence to her rejection. Chuck always got his way with Blair in the end. "I'll send my plane to pick you up next Friday. I already know you'll look fabulous."

Say what you will about Chuck Bass, but the boy sure had _huspa_. And a private jet to boot. Suddenly a very exhausted Blair pictured Chuck Bass as the nefarious rake, Alec, while she, the helpless Tess D'Urbervilles in the novel, falling prey to his guile. As much as she wanted to keep her resolve she felt it wane. What girl wouldn't second guess at the thought of being whisked away on a private jet out of middle class hell for a night of elegance with all her old friends?

"Oh and may I suggest red lace next time."

And the decision was made. She snorted and rolled her eyes although he couldn't see her. "Chuck, it'll be a cold day in hell before I let you touch me again."

"Well then how cold _is_ it in Forks Blair dear?" he quipped. Chuck was thoroughly enjoying their verbal foreplay and didn't doubt for a minute that he wouldn't have his way.

"Not cold enough," she spat, holding her ground.

"Oh please, Blair, don't act you didn't enjoy it," he purred like the devil himself and she bristled immediately. "I do seem to remember you muttering the most indecent things in my ear…"

"Chuck!" her now shrill voice cut him short. She was reeling, her breath coming in raggedly as she struggled to keep her slow moving truck under her control. "Don't you ever tire of being such a degenerate bastard," she seethed into her phone.

There was a moment of silence as Chuck grinned into the receiver and took a light sip of his cognac, knowing very well if he could get Blair all riled up like that then there was definitely something still between them. And she definitely hadn't tried to deny his statement. Feeling quite proud of that fact, accompanied by her silence he took the next step forward.

"Fine," he breathed as if he were taking great strains to compromise. "The lingerie is optional. But I will send my private jet to pick you up next Friday, Blair. What do you say to that?"

Suddenly Blair realized that the progression of traffic had stopped moving. Behind her, students began to honk and wave. Her eyes immediately darted forward to see what the hold-up was, only to find that vexing shiny Volvo halted in front of her with no other car before it.

"Blair?"

She couldn't answer him. The moment her eyes locked on the dark honey eyes through his side mirror she felt all coherent thoughts fly out of her head replaced by inexplicable anger. It was almost as if he could hear her conversation and was purposely holding her up for some reason. However, since that was impossible, she decided that he was just being an ass to piss her off. As if his behavior to her these past weeks hadn't been enough.

"Blair- are you still there?"

"Chuck," she answered in a now weary sounding voice. Her patience with the present stalling asshole was wearing on her nerves and Chuck was, unfortunately for no one, on the receiving end of that frustration. "I can't" she said with finality in her voice. "I'm going shopping in Seattle and that's final."

There. Taking her frustration with Edward out on poor old innocent Chuck Bass, she ended the call. Stupid shiny Volvo driver and stupid Chuck Bass! Damn the whole lot of men to hell! Blair had had it with cocky bastards like Chuck and the current bastard holding her up. However, before she could get out of her car and give him a piece of her mind his car pulled out of the school lot, leaving her the one with a line of angry students honking behind her.

"Breathe deep, Blair," she told herself as she slowly pulled the uncooperative truck out of the lot. "I'm in my happy place," she chanted her mantra to herself all the way home. "Like Barnies or better yet…_Tiffany's_!" Like magic Blair's eyes became glazed with calm and she let out a content little sigh.

XoXo

Spotted; Chuck Bass looking quite miserable as he leaves his father's hotel with not one but three ladies on his arm. Downing your misery in liquor and women as usual Chuck? Looks like someone misses his Queen B.

-GG

XoXo

Blair slumped into her uncles house, wallowing in despair. Charlie, who had been enjoying a day off and crisp can of beer and ESPN, was lounging out of the living room couch. The gun that he had been cleaning was prominently displayed on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hey, Blair," he called and waved to her, absentmindedly. He was engrossed in his sports recaps. Blair responded with a dramatic sigh and poured herself onto the couch. Charlie, still having no familiarity with teenage girls, largely ignored her and focused on his sports but ten minutes into it her theatrical forlorn sighs were causing a distraction and he shut the TV off.

"What is it, Blair," he asked, nervously, turning to face her.

Blair sighed again. "Well it's this… oh never mind. You don't have to hear about it." Again she sighed.

"No Blair, obviously somethin's on your mind," Charlie encouraged her, he was slowly getting more confident in his role as he spoke.

"Really?" Her eyes widened almost in a childlike fashion making her look very much like a little girl on Christmas morning.

He nodded and made a motion for her to continue but then looked very worried. "Wait, this isn't about the doctor is it. Because I'm not your father Blair but I really don't appr-"

"I wish!" Blair interjected and then sighed wistfully. "No- it's all about his treacherous leach of a son, Edward Cullen."

"First he, without even saying a word to me, gets hostile to me and treats me like an intruder of some sort. Then he doesn't come to school for weeks! Weeks! Mind you, I hardly noticed his absence as I don't really know or care for him at all," Blair added hastily and her uncle stifled a chuckle.

"Then he flings himself in front of a moving van and for what, do you ask? To completely ignore me some more!" Blair growled. "I can't stand him and he's making my life miserable uncle Charlie, you have to shoot him or at the very least arrest him for me," Blair pleaded while battling her eyelashes beseechingly.

Charlie was outright laughing at this point. "So by ignoring you- even though you don't care about 'im- he's making you miserable?" he reasoned to which she nodded whole heartedly. "Well I guess I've gotta take him out," Charlie reached over to the table and cocked him shot gun for good measure- jokingly of course.

Blair smiled graciously and threw her arms around him. "I knew you were my favorite uncle."

Xoxo

It's needless to say that Edward had a lot on his mind. The minute he pulled into the driveway, he was out of sight- making use of his unmatched speed and dashing through random spaces to clear his mind.

And believe me, there was hardly any space in his mind not occupied by Blair Waldorf; the way her hair framed her face when she parted it down the center, the dimples in her cheeks when she smiled, the way her blood rushed furiously to her skin when he was near her, the ambrosial scent she carried of cashmere, blood, and something distinctly her, even her Machiavellian outlook on life.

He loved that he knew when she was being fake, which was often, and when she was insecure. He was utterly perplexed and fascinated by the OCD way her mind plotted out the steps of Game Theory before she ever opened her mouth to manipulate anyone. He loved her witty inner commentary and her outer charisma.

And he loved that she dreamed of three things only; World domination, Yale, and him. Sometimes all at once. More often that not, it was just random vignettes of her throwing heavy objects at him in agitation. But there were times when she saw herself kissing him and others so vivid that he had to leave or block them out.

But mostly he loved that despite all this, she still managed to arrive to school every morning with a fresh scowl on her face just for him and plot his demise.

When he often questioned himself about what made him save her, he realized that she was a human too charismatic and vibrant and fascinating to take from this world. Often times he reasoned that his latest fascination with her was apart of his new effort to keep her safe and alive. Because we all know the world can't do without its next evil mastermind.

But now she was making it even that more difficult for him. What the hell could she be thinking, lugging that death trap three hours across the state just to get shopping done? The girl couldn't even drive as it is; and throwing the shift into random gears while haphazardly texting on her phone did not count as driving in Edward's book. He was seriously considering offering to chauffeur her around just to give himself some peace of mind.

It would seem as though the safest choice was for her to jet off with Mr. Bass but that was utterly unacceptable to him. Partly because Edward was seriously considering maiming the boy. He was certain that he could hate nothing more than he despised Chuck, without ever meeting him. Cordially put- Edward did not like Chuck's familiarity with Blair. Frankly put; he wanted to tear his limps off of him for touching her. He hated that anyone had touched her. It aroused the darkest most possessive vampiric urge in him to mark her in some way and he already knew how badly that would end.

God, he hated the way Chuck talked to her; as if he _owned _her or something.

_Okay- Edward these are human affairs- and humans are foolish. Why do you care?_

_Because!_

_Because because?_

_Because she's MINE damn it!_

_Interesting…_

_Oh shut up._

Alright fine. Fine! Maybe…perhaps…he was a little bit…

_Completely smitten by Blair Waldorf?_

_Yeah, yeah something like that…_

_Wonderful. You see what progress we're making. Now what do you plan to do about it. And please, don't say sulk!_

_Damn it!_

_Well?_

_Pine?_

_Sigh. It's really boring being your conscience sometimes. I liked it better when you were living on the edge and draining people. Gave me something to do…_

XoXo

By the end of week two, Operation Ignore Sexy Lab Partner was coming along swimmingly. Except for the little fact that Blair wasn't ignoring him at all. In fact, she'd become covertly observant of him, but that's just a minor detail.

She noted the way he seemed to carry himself so graceful and elegant, yet there was danger and restraint in every step. It was almost as if he had to hold himself back even in walking. Like his feet would drift towards the heavens if he didn't pay extra attention in keeping them firmly on the floor, one foot in front of the other. She also began to pick up on the little subtleties about his person.

When he was aggravated, which was almost always-especially in their shared lab, he pursed his lips and it always managed to make Blair smile by witnessing it. Sometimes he was amused. Often the source of his amusement was largely unknown- as if he heard voices in his head or someone was telling him a particularly funny joke on his Bluetooth. On those rare occasions Blair would note the way he arched his eyebrow or the dimple in his left cheek as he subdued a lopsided grin.

Sometimes they would laugh at the same things. Some adolescent tom foolery would occur which would cause Blair to snicker snidely and roll her eyes only to catch a glimpse of that lopsided grin. This led her to believe that they shared the same wry critical humor. Their eyes would meet and he would look away in distain causing Blair to feel that ache in her heart.

In the mean time, the drama of her GG scandal had not yet subdued. Even with the accident and the subsequent article Eric ran, basically calling the Cullens out on their anorexia, she had not managed to escape her infamy. The latter had managed to dilute it a bit. These days there were only three things to be spoken about at Forks; Tyler's van almost crushing Blair, speculation on the strangeness of the Cullens and their eating habits, and how scandalous the seemingly frigid Blair looked in her recent GG photos.

While the first two peeved the Cullens to no end and brewed an intense dislike among them for the girl who seemed to be throwing their family into upheaval, it was only the latter of these that served as a constant annoyance for Edward.

On that particularly irritating day, Tyler and Mike decided make some tasteless speculations about Blair. In the meantime, Eric and Blair sat amongst her little trio of minions making some pretty warm speculations about the strange nature of Edward and co. to run in the next paper. Being a bit too observant than she should be, she noted that no one had ever seen the Cullens in the sun, and that is was legally impossible for a parent to pull their children out 1/3 of the school year just for to go hiking. Eric had agreed and had begun to envision a list of diseases that they might have while Blair's mind was cutting dangerously close to mythical territory.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were vampires," she mused deviously which threw Edward's entire table into a state of uproar. It was really too unfortunate that Edward was too busy growling at the table of boys for their raunchy thoughts of Blair to be of much help. Beside him, he heard Rosalie snarl and rise from her chair abruptly much to everyone's surprise.

"That's it. I've had enough of this brat. If you're too much of a love sick loser to shut her up, I will." Edward's eyes widened with panic when he realized what she was doing, as did everyone else'. But it was too late; Rosalie was already pounding her heels in Blair's direction.

Now was a perfect time for Edward to start hating his life.

Blair's skittish comrades alerted her of Rosalie's presence when she was standing in front of her table with a ferocious look on her face. The socialite took her slow time in looking up at her and meeting her fiery honey eyes with cool disinterest. "Rosalie Hale- is it?" Blair said in an even voice. "I'm-"

"I know who you are," she barked and then leaned into the table in such predator –like fashion that everyone's heartbeat at the table went up tenfold. "And I know that you might think that you're the queen B where you're from but you're not in New York anymore."

Of all the Cullen's Rosalie was arguably the scariest. Edward knew that and while his family watched the scene unfold with piqued interest he, yet again, felt a strange urge to shield the socialite, this time from his sister's wrath.

It took Blair several moments to recover and when she did she stared up at the striking blonde in admiration-laced contempt. And while Blair managed to irk his family, torment his mind, and drive him insane with her scheming antics Edward found himself gazing at her for the first time and truly seeing what she was; a truly beautiful and dangerous creature. Did he ever really have a chance of not falling for her?

Blair took a moment to recover her indifferent façade then sighed in a bored manor. "And are you the resident Queen B, then?" she asked, her voice was low and even- without a hint of fear or intimidation. Rosalie's lips quirked bemusedly and she nodded. Blair smirked up at her with insolence. "Funny- you just look like a b--ch to me."

Just about everyone within earshot craned their head around to see what would unfold. Several immature boys whispered, 'chick fight', while the rest of Blair's cronies nearly cowered behind her. And what were the Cullen's doing you ask?

Well, Emmett was putting bets on his wife while Alice rebuked him for his immaturity. It fell to poor Jasper to control the situation; both manipulating Rosalie's urge to rip the socialite's head off and Edward's urge to fight Rosalie. It could have all ended rather terribly.

Instead, Rose felt the waves of calm overpower her and figuratively retracted her fangs. The beautiful blond looked Blair over and found her lacking in every way. Instead of ending her life publically, she huffed and gave a cold little laugh. "You're not even worth it. Honestly, I don't even see what Edward see's in you…"

With that she turned to leave, but a much softer voice stopped her. _Wait- what did she just say? _Rose too realized what she had said and so did Edward. Did she care? No. "Wait, Rosalie…I think we got off on the wrong foot." Blair beseeched her, now in a sweet voice. "Please, join me." She motioned for her to join her table and Rose obliged with a devious little smirk. She knew exactly what the socialite was after. As she sat, the entire table leaned in with interest much to their mutual aggravation.

Scowling, Blair dismissed her eavesdropping cronies from her table with a wave of her hand, leaving the table the girls sitting opposite to one another.

"Let's chat, Rosalie dear." Blair leaned into her and practically poured out her voice like thick honey, her dark eyes twinkling- betraying the utter innocence of her doll-like face. The brief harsh words between them were a distant memory in Blair's book now that Rose had something she wanted.

"Certainly, _Blair_." Rosalie's sparkling honey eyes met hers warily. " But first- you promise to stop spreading rumors about my family, and don't think I don't know it's you that's putting Eric up to it."

Blair gave her best, 'who me?' look but the blond wasn't having it. After a minute or two of a dead locked stare down, she conceded. "Done- now what did you mean, 'what Edward see's in me?''

Edward knew Rosalie's mind and that it was useless to try to stop her at this point. But really, was there no sense of family loyalty in her?

Not when it came to Edward, it seemed.

"He likes you," she admitted casually without even pausing. A low growl was emitted from guess where. She decided to try her brother's nerves even more. "In fact you're all he ever talks about. It's always Blair this, Blair that. You should hear him." She finished with an evil side smirk to Edward who was now staring down at his tray intently- not chancing meeting Blair's eyes. She really _was_ telling the truth but neglected to add that it was always _them _who brought her up.

The brunette's smile was growing wider and wider by the second. Aha! She knew there was no way that she could have been that way off. And if there was anything Blair loved more than attention was the satisfaction of having been right all along. She felt absolutely delighted and giddy and getting deliriously happier by the minute.

"Hey- focus," Rose's stringent voice and snapping finger reigned her in. Blair did have enough presence of mind to affect a good look of indifference as she combed her fingers through her hair and examined her finger nails before saying, "Oh… well that's nice…"

Rose didn't believe for one second that the little tramp wasn't dancing on daisies at the news but she had to hand it to the human for playing it well. Seeing her so unaffected by her presence bred a certain respect for the socialite. Too bad, Rosalie could only tolerate herself being the only tyrannical b-tch in town. "I trust I won't be reading any more far fetched headlines with my name in it, hm?"

"Only if you cause them yourself." They were both speaking in that high pitched, heavily affected, cooing voice that ladies who secretly hated each other frequently used.

"Wonderful. Then you and I should get along very well indeed."

"Indeed," Blair said as she met Rose's eyes and began to ponder the possibilities, "Rosalie Hale, I do believe that this is the beginning of a very beautiful friendship." And what great luck Blair was in to have had the bell dismiss her for her next class of biology at that very moment.

**AN: Whew! What a long chap! I really had to put a lot in here to get over this arc and move to the fun stuff. Though I'll be updating every week as usual I'm caught up to where I don't have anything written. The beginning and the end are all I've got finished and now the middle is going to be written as I go. But don't worry I've got it all planned out. I just won't be able to do previews most of the time. But PLEASE keep reviewing. Especially on this extra long chap! I really love getting feedback and it encourages me to write. **

**AN2: Food for thought. What did you guys think of Chuck? Think there are some feelings there between them? And Edward seems to finally be coming around. Are we feeling the chemistry between them? **

**I'll update soon!**


	6. NOTE

Hi readers

I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated twice in a row. Things have been extremely hectic and I haven't been able to complete this chapter. For some reason the creativity isn't flowing the way I like it. Grrr... I really just need to finish this chapter and move on to the next arch. But what I have in my head is just not translating on paper (er computer). I've scrapped like three chapters already. But I promise, I WILL finish it and update before the week is out.

I'm really very sorry about this.


	7. Snide and Prejudice

**My Spiel: I'm REALLY very sorry about taking so long to update. Between my computer being terrible as always and my mental road block it's been impossible to write this. Blair's voice and the overall old English style of the story is really hard to both capture and maintain and if it's waning here I apologize. The next chapter will be up sooner and definitely be better. **

**Inspired By: Be the One by The Ting Tings**

"La Push tonight, Blaire, are you in," that particularly pesky voice purred, inches from Blair's ear. Blair, who had been merrily, switching her books out at her locker for biology spun around to find the sunny haired mike grinning widely. His inflated stance reminded her of an ape puffing his chest out to attract a mate.

Now our heroin's mind was far too occupied with gleeful thoughts of rubbing her new information in her dour lab partner's face. She was so lost in her thoughts that the few words from Mike that had trickled into her mind caused an instant uproar, as she did not know the meaning of LaPush. Instead, what she heard was some brazen come-on. She turned to him, thoroughly scandalized and ready to back hand him if need be when she caught that familiar lopsided grin standing several paces behind Mike. Edward, who had no intention of going to biology, had suddenly saw need to stop at his own locker, which was steps from hers, and riffle through it intently.

"LaPush…you know…the beach," Newton clarified nervously when he caught the affronted look in her eye. "We're going there to catch a few waves and maybe a bon fire and some beer after," he added in a rushed tone that told her his statement had been well rehearsed.

Unfortunately for the resident mind reader in the building, Blair didn't put much thought to her next course of action. Not because the action was not well thought out, but because the act of making someone jealous was second nature to her. When the situation arose, she could turn to vixen in her on and off at the drop of a hat if it was to her advantage. And so she improvised.

Blair returned her attention to Mike with a smile that instantly confused as much as it disarmed. She leaned her back against the lockers fully, a definite physical invite. Mike, not knowing the cause of this shift in her, saw it as an opportunity to go in for the kill and took a daring step closer to her, breaking the Blair- space barrier. "Hm… the beach? I don't know- I think my swimwear's a bit too revealing for this weather…" The statement was made with a musing flirtatious tone, her eyes coyly drifting from his eyes to the buttons on his shirt, forcing his to chase them.

_Oh man. Jackpot. Ca-Ching! _Mike's heart rate definitely broke the chart and so did the phantom heart of Edward. He had given up all pretense of perusing his locker completely and was outright scowling at them. His glare barreled down at them disbelievingly. He suspected she was trying to make him jealous. Why? Because apparently making his life a living hell was a favorite pastime of everyone lately.

When Mike recovered his speaking facilities he regained his cocky smirk and replied, "Well I volunteer to warm you up if you get too cold." Pun intended.

By then Edward who, apart from the two, was the only one left in the hallway, slammed his locker shut and growled. Mike however was too far gone to notice, and Blair pretended he didn't exist. By this time Edward knew good and well what she was up to and it irked him to no end. He was gravely battling the part of him that wanted to crouch down and attack the boy. _Good, you make me jealous. Happy now!? Now stop flirting with the Newton boy- and you Newton take three steps back. _

But he did not take three steps back. Quite the opposite, he inched dangerously close to Edward's Blair. So close that Edward was compelled to stomp humanly loud over to their little tryst and fold his arms impatiently, shooting Mike Newton a venomous glare.

Laughably enough, Edward reminded Blair of an over zealous hall monitor, patrolling and interrupting teenage dalliances.

"Oh _hi, _Edward. I didn't see you there." The brunette was a little too proud of herself for Edward's taste and so he responded with barely grunting 'hello' before turning his attentions on Mike whose extremely base mind could quite literally be the death of him.

_Jesus Christ, Cullen! Cock-block much? _The blond boy had every right to be agitated at Edward butwas a little more covert about his hatred for him than the vampire was. Instead of growling and returning his, 'I'm going to tear you to shreds' look, Mike decided to show Blair how much more civil he could be by taking the higher road. "Oh hey man- I was just inviting Blair to a party at LaPush. You can…um… role through if you want." _Hell no you can't. _

The glaring boys towered over Blair, who was standing between them looking picturesquely innocent. Her dark honey hair was done in an intricate French braid, suspended against her scalp in pins with dark blades of stray hairs falling out neither coyly or intended around her temples and nape. She appeared to be, even to Edward's eyes, a paradigm of female virtue. How deceptive her exterior was. Edward knew what her appeal was to him; more than her blood it was her very aura, her walking contradictions, her mind, her wit, and her depth. But he knew that Mike could never appreciate Blair. To his uncultivated eyes Blair was just an extremely pretty girl with layers to be shed. She was neither, 'hot' nor 'sexy'. Her beauty wasn't sensual. It was classic, timeless, and elegant. Edward didn't need her to be all dolled up and dancing in a shift to see how utterly stunning she was.

Never taking his eyes off Blair he responded, "Thank you Mike, but I'll be out of town for the weekend."

"Oh really, where to?" Blair inquired, genuinely more interest in hearing about his trip than listening to Mike clearly try to weasel her out of her skirt.

"Just a hiking trip with my family." he shrugged out and Mike audibly sighed at the shift of focus. Then Edward returned his attention to Mike, looking him straight in the eye as if they were close friends and saying, "I'll see you in class, Mike," in a cool and even voice.

If Blair wasn't so shocked at his audacity, she would have laughed. There he was intruding on her conversation and then dismissing the boy as if Mike hadn't been speaking to her. There was a slight arrogance and sense of entitlement about Edward and Blair liked it.

She turned to the astonished blond and smiled. "Yes, I'll see you in class, Mike."

Mike had officially been booted out of his own conversation. But, being Mike, he made a show of acting as though he was going willingly. "Yeah, we'll talk more later, Blair." He gave a cocky little shrug and went off to class.

Edward watched after Mike until he disappeared into the classroom. He then turned to Blair to find that she had crossed her arms and was giving him her, 'no nonsense' smirk.

_Oh lord. Not this again…_

"Admit it. You _like _me, don't you." She used the word like as it were a great crime thought for Edward it was.

Too agitated, hungry, and Blair-weary to deal with _that _again, he turned on his heels and started walking towards the school exit.

"Where are you going?" she asked a bit hysterically. Her eyes glanced back at the classroom door then to his moving back.

"Out. Don't follow me," he answered abruptly as he strode down the hallway, brushing her off.

Now there were two options for our heroin; One: entering that biology room and keeping her perfect student record in tact as well as her ego and two; swallowing her already brandished pride and following after him like the little love-struck puppy-dog she was.

_To hell with it. _She gathered her courage just in time too see the exit doors swing shut Edward's wake.

By the time she caught up with him he had already reached his Volvo. Key, in hand, he paused at the approaching sound of her heartbeat and spun around gracefully to stare down at the intruding socialite, her expression uncharacteristically vulnerable. Upon seeing her rare openness, he adjusted his annoyed scowl to a slightly less feral frown and arched one brow as if the say, "Yes?"

"So," her perky voice chirped, her dark eyes examining the car behind him. "Where are we going?"

"_We_," he stated forcefully, "are not going anywhere. You're going to class Blair."

At that, Blair was completely affronted. What cheek! What Insolence! She wondered how he could dare speak to her like that; first acting like a jealous boyfriend in the hallway and then telling her to run along like some little pet. She refused to be so rudely dismissed. She neared him and he stared down at her from the bridge of his nose, his dark eyes narrowed in agitation. But Blair was not easily intimidated or swayed once she set out for something. She arched one brow expectantly when he didn't answer her. "You, know Edward, you're entire, 'sullen forlorn' act is getting awfully old." She pursed her lips.

"Not at all like your viscous ice queen act. I'm sure that _never _tires anyone…" he mumbled snidely. He didn't mean to snap at her but she had a way of eating away at his façade of civility and upsetting his very inner soul. And of course it didn't help that she smelled utterly heavenly. He wanted to push her away for her own safely but no; she had to come following him out to an empty parking lot with zero witnesses. And now he had to listen to her gripe like the little impetuous child she was while struggling to maintain some semblance of humanity. He knew instantly as he said this that he would regret it later but at the moment she was making war with him and it set him in the mood for calling her out.

Blair gasped dramatically as if she had been slapped. "Why you Insolent, brooding, bastard-"

"Spoilt, selfish, neurotic little-," he countered heatedly only to be cut off by her overlapping insults.

"Pigheaded, snarky-"

"Annoying, conniving, brat."

The vampire and the socialite glared each other down. Never, in his century on earth had a human brought this side out of him. The infuriating girl annoyed him endlessness. The scent of her heated blood combined with her insolence brought the monster out of him. He was usually so contained and stoic but now he was thoroughly irritated and he didn't mind giving the little brat a piece of his mind. God, she frustrated him so he could just…

_Kiss her? Kill her? Anything?_

_Shut up, you._

"You know what your problem is, Edward Cullen?" she growled, feeling every bit as frustrated as the surely vampire.

"Enlighten me," he grumbled apathetically.

"You don't know what you want," Blair huffed with conviction. How observant she was. Bristling at the truth in her statement, he pursed his lips stubbornly. _I mean, you like me- you don't like me. You save me- you ignore me. _

Edward bit back a low growl. "And you know what _your_ problem is Blair? You think everyone is either jealous of you or in _love _with you," he shouted. His menacing yet gorgeous face just inches from hers. Both of them were heaving heatedly.

His statement took it's time in affecting Blair and when it did she stilled and tried to cool her breathing. "You know what? I don't have to take this. I'm _leaving_," she announced as she stuck her nose to the air haughtily.

"_Good_." He barked and a long stare-down of silence ensued.

And _that's _how Edward found himself resentfully sitting next to Blair in the vacant student lot within the stifling confines of his car. Blair, who was absentmindedly perusing his iPod's song list, was completely unaware that she was affecting him in the worst way. Even with the air, streaming loudly from the vents, her close proximity trampled his senses with Manolo heels. In the distance of his biology room, children were pricking their fingers, tiny swells of blood seeping from their miniscule cuts. That combined with the nearness of his one true blood was enough to gnaw at his senses; venom was pooling in his mouth- making him painfully aware of how long it was since he'd last fed.

For Blair the silence provided no less torture. The silence in the car was like its very own entity- so viscous in density she could almost touch it. There were so many things she'd wanted to confront him on but all$ her brazenness was left near her locker. And now, that she had him right in her grasp she felt his very presence overwhelming her. And so she was silent.

As her eyes idly scrolled through his vast archive of songs, she was surprised to find he shared her eclectic taste in music. "You like Clair de Lune?" Her astonished voice finally ended the barraging quiet. "Debussy's my favorite," she continued in a low surprised voice.

He nodded. He was not surprised by their shared music taste. She was an old soul and it was one of the things kept him so drawn to her. The way she spoke, her air, everything about her was so untraceable. She often reminded him of home; i.e. Chicago at the turn of the century… Oh now she was blushing. Beautiful and yet so painful at the same time. He wondered if it would be too conspicuous if he let the windows down an inch.

_Oh no. _It took him a moment to come back to his human senses and realize what had caused her blush. His playlist- or better yet _her_ playlist was scrolling through her mind. _Ah Christ. _She had her own playlist in his ipod. To be fair, pretty much everyone he knew did. Edward had an extensive archive of songs and plenty of time on his hands. Subsequently, he often organized his songs into various playlist based on what or whom each song reminded him off. But he was well aware that that wasn't the conclusion she drew when she saw, "Blair's Mix" littered with songs like, You're Beautiful and Falling Slowly. He sighed, irritated, waiting for her response. He really had little fight left. He was hungry, weary, and particularly irritable and in no mood for the socialite and her vanity.

"You think I'm beautiful," she mused aloud, referring to the playlist. She turned her eyes to him expectantly, suppressing a beaming grin.

"Yeah well…" he grumbled in concession and looked out of his window.

The little clicking sound of her scrolling continued. "And a bitch, apparently." She chuckled as she spied another familiar song. Her dimples were deepening.

"Well, if the trident fits…" he retorted without meeting her gaze. As much as she tried to affect the proper look of being affronted, she couldn't. In fact she found his insight highly amusing. Indeed she was a bitch. She was- he knew it. They both knew it.

"Hmm…touché," she mused sinisterly. She spied the delightfully crooked corner of his mouth curl upwards from his perfect profile. It seemed her lovely hero and lab partner liked her a great deal more than he was letting on. And she was incredibly flattered, of course. Whatever thoughts she had of making his life a living hell were gone out the window, lost to the wind. She wanted him-no games. She felt it then, that absolute surety, that niche, that rightness. The brooding wry infuriating boy had a hold on her somehow. And he had better come peacefully this time because her time in bourgeois hell was short and what she wanted she always got.

Edward was thoroughly agitated; by her thoughts, her smell, and her feelings for him. Well, everything about Blair irritated the daylight out of him. Which is why he couldn't understand why he wanted her million times more than she could every _think _she wanted him. Everything about her drew him in; her sly eyes, her wicked mind, even that infectious dimpled smirk. He wasn't even sure if he could stay away from her any longer.

And he knew now that he wanted her too. In another time and place he would have had her- no games. In another time, she would have been just the kind of girl he knew better than to involve himself with and yet felt drawn to as he did now. In another place he would have pursued and fought for her the way she deserved; would have fought to fight with her, to silence those ever insolent lips with his own.

He was fully aware that she was beaming at him expectantly in his peripheral.

"So," she began, changing course yet again. "You never answered my question, Mr. Cullen." That cheeky smile was playing on her lips again, making it difficult to keep his stoic façade.

"You didn't ask me a question, Blair. You gave a statement, one that doesn't require my response as you're most likely to think what you want." He muttered flatly. He knew it was harsh; apart of him instantly regretted the way it came out but another really wanted to the answer to that question. Why was she so special to him and why couldn't he just leave her alone?

She let out a sound that was a mixture of growling and sighing and threw her hands up in exasperated defeat. "So I take it that that's just Edward-speak for, 'Blair I'm delighted by you, besotted, and jealous of anyone who comes within eye striking distance of your superior beauty and fine taste'," she surmised drolly.

_Pretty much. _He only shrugged. He wasn't going to fight; not with her or for her. He wasn't going to be the man she deserved. She felt it too, and it stung her more deeply than his feigned indifference these weeks ever could. Why, because she was tired of fighting. Tired of crying and tried of chasing. The vampire became aware that whatever had occurred just then was no longer only between him and her. He became someone he'd never met but if he had would have been programmed to hate. With one blasé little gesture he became Nathaniel Archibald.

He saw it in her mind but he couldn't place him. Damn his insistence on being the only one in town not fully clued to the gossip girl website.

And she was leaving him. Well she would have, but the passenger door would not budge.

Oh, did the little vampire demon in him automatically sneak on the child safety locks the moment she boarded his car?

"_Hehehe so sorry"_ the little impish demon in him snickered unrepentantly.

"Blair…I'm sorry if I'm being a jerk it's just…"

"I'm done," she simply said and folded her arms impassively, giving him no other choice but to get out open the door for her. Immediately upon being released from the car, she began storming across the lot towards her disaster on wheels, fully intent on calling it a day and perhaps never speaking to Edward Cullen again.

Edward watched after her in turmoil and conflict. Finally, she was giving him what he wanted and relinquishing her romantic notions of the two of them. Finally she was going to keep her distance from the dangerous vampire. And yet…

"Blair, wait!" he called after her and closed the distance between them in just a few long strides.

"Look, I get it," she said warily as she reached her truck and turned to face him. "You obviously have that whole, 'tortured soul' aura about you. You're adopted- probably from some tragically checkered past and a chip the size of the hope diamond on your shoulder. And now you're trying to push everyone away from you," she surmised.

Edward could only stand there, stunned at her comment. There was so much about that statement that hit home with him. She wasn't that far off base.

"Well congratulations Edward Cullen, you've succeeded. You've pushed…I'll stay away." She turned to open the door briskly before his hand reached out at stopped it with too much speed for her human eyes to register. She simply saw it halt mid swing and his hand appear from nowhere to be holding it. Had she not already been made well aware of his enhanced speed and strength she would have been astonished. Now she was just peeved. She crossly whipped around to face him only to find his beautiful face twisted in conflict and contrition.

"Blair…wait…" Her wary eyes softened as they gazed up at him. His presence was making her feel high and unbalanced again. She wondered when he got so close to her; he was standing within inches, his worldly smell intoxication her. He saw her search his eyes, pleadingly. Her dark eyes were left temporarily unguarded, revealing all the hopefulness written there as she stared up at him. She wanted him to be better than he was- to do what men do and make the move. He wanted her to fight.

"I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm being short with you it's just… look…" he let out a heavy sigh and tried to start anew.

"Look Blair why don't we just start over," he suggested and she whole heartedly agreed. He smiled a little then at her. Perhaps it was her unguarded smile that drove him to make the next move. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm delighted, besotted and what was that last one?" he prompted, that lopsided smile ghosting against him mouth.

Her smile was beautiful because it was absolutely without art. It was pure and trusting and guileless. He couldn't help but to wonder if anyone else had made her smile like that. Instantly she unfolded before him like the loveliest of flowers. "Jealous of anyone who comes within eye striking distance of my superior beauty and fine taste," she finished for him slowly, eyes probing his.

"Oh yes," he smiled. "That too."

She exhaled a small laugh, a relieved sounding laugh.

"Well Edward Cu-…" she paused on cocked her head to one side. "What _is_ your last name?" she asked suddenly and a part of him went into panic, thinking that she knew his secret. He quickly snapped out of it when he realized where she was getting at,

"Masen," he uttered quietly. The name felt alien to his lips.

She wanted to ask him about it but decided that it would be too presumptuous. That, from the girl who'd basically cornered him and gotten herself into his car.

"They died when I was young," he supplied for her. Keeping closer to the truth was always easier for him. She nodded and caught his eyes with a rare unguarded expression.

"I'm sorry," she said and there was another drawn out silence. She really was sorry. As much as she hated her parents sometimes at least they were alive albeit absent. So much of him made sense to her now knowing that.

"Don't be," he sighed out. "It was a long time ago."

"Well, Edward Masen- I'm Blair Waldorf and I'd like to formally thank you for saving my life. You may repeat the gesture anytime if you like." Again, her deceptively innocent face held that infectious grin. He had to return that smile; it had been so very long since he'd heard his own name. It sounded like some forgotten language and yet so perfect coming from her mouth.

"You're welcome," still smiling; he inclined his head towards her in a gentlemanly gesture. "Just try not to make attracting danger a habit."

"I attract danger?" she quirked her brow.

The van incident, himself, Chuck, her blasted death trap of a truck; yes, she was definitely a danger magnet. Not that he was keeping track or anything… He nodded. "You attracted me," he sighed- almost dejectedly. How strange it was to say these things out loud.

She smiled secretly at his confession then said, "Edward, stop trying to make yourself any more mysteriously handsome- I already admitted that I'm attracted to you weeks ago and you'll be getting no more declarations from me until you take me out for a proper date- preferably when get back from your trip." She said all of this in her musing voice accompanied by that dimpled sly grin of hers. It was so infectious that he couldn't help but to smile back, although in bemused disapproval.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Blair get over yourself and get in your car." He didn't mean that of course.

She bristled externally but giggled inside. She was about to say something biting back when she noted the extreme darkness of his irises and changed course. "May I ask you something?"

"No." he countered flatly and for good reason.

Nevertheless she proceeded with her question. "Are incredible speed, strength, and extreme surliness your only powers or do they include vacillating eye color?"

Edward was taken aback. He cocked his head, unsure of how to answer that. It was difficult to tell if she was joking, even with her thoughts clearly splayed, he could barely tell with her. From her thoughts he guessed that she was largely joking. Her subconscious thoughts weren't joking however. It kept trying to force the blaring fact to the surface. Exibit A; her little vampire comment at lunch. This made him very wary of how to proceed.

He looked at her for a long moment before replying, "Blair, I don't know what you mean by extreme surliness. I think I've been pretty welcoming."

At that the socialite huffed and rolled her eyes, her rapid mind changing course. In the back of his mind he knew that he was playing with fire. This familiarity with her had to end. The girl was clearly too smart for her own good and he was too famished to keep his nature hidden. He was hungry; his irises were now pitch black and alone in the parking lot she was in more danger than ever. He was now really looking forward to the weekends' hunt with his family even though it pained him to leave Blair and a danger magnet ways alone where something could easily happen to her. Nevertheless, whatever was forming between them had to end now or end badly in the future. He rebuked himself for getting so close to her. And yet, he didn't have the strength to end what he had already put in motion. But he would make one last, although half hearted, effort for her own safety.

"Blair," he was raking his hand nervously through his tousled hair as he spoke, "you don't know me. We have absolutely nothing in common," he forewarned.

By the by, Edward sure was competing with Mr. Bass for first place in wooing skills.

Blair made a show of considering his statement for a second then beamed up at him anew. "Nothing in common eh..."

Edward found the corners of his lips curling upwards. Her thoughts were doing that delightful thing where they echo her words in tandem.

"Do you like Breakfast at Tiffany's?" she asked attentively peeking up at him with those Bette Davis eyes of hers. It took Edward a bit more than a second to realize that she was referring to a film and nodded tentatively.

"I think I recall enjoying it," he shrugged, confusedly. Yes, back in the 1960s when it first premiered. But those are just minor details. Her thoughts were still tailgating her lips, leaving him vastly in the dark.

"Well then Edward that's the one thing we've got,' she stated matter-of-factly, infectious grin intact.

He gave a mixture of a huff and a half chuckle at her overall silliness. He realized where she was going halfway through her sentence. Oh and just when he thought he had her all figured out she had to go and reveal the side of herself that was a silly sentimental as well as a hopeless romantic. The lopsided corner of his mouth quirked on its own volition as he looked down at the baffling brunette in a mixture of wonder and amused disapproval.

For a moment he just shook his head until he found himself entrapped by her spell yet again. _Ah Christ. To hell with it. _"You like old movies?" he asked as the socialite made no attempt to get into her vehicle. They were both enjoying the fine art of dallying.

She nodded and smiled wistfully. "I love them. Modern movies are just so…" she made a dismissing waiving gesture with her hand accompanied a look of ire and dissatisfaction.

"Hmm." He had to agree with her on that. "I think it's actually the twenty minute fanfare opening credits that I miss the most," he quipped and she chuckled in response.

Neither of them caught his slip.

"I know," she breathed, still chuckling. "There are so long and over the top and yet I find myself feeling bereft any time I watch a new movie and it just starts after three credits."

Edward could surely empathize with that complaint and nodded in amused agreement.

They talked for while longer as the final hour of school winded down. Their conversation was nothing deep; just two people testing the waters and inching into the shallow end. Blair found her perception of him to be quite accurate. He did indeed have a very wry dour sort of humor to him and stoicism about him rarely found in her contemporaries. It made him seem older somehow and timeless. There was so much depth and strangeness about him that it was no wonder that she'd been enthralled from day one. And her soul already felt tied to him. She'd felt that aching pull towards him the first day they'd met and it had neither weighed nor strengthened. And he did indeed have a dangerous aura about him that she could see he was trying very hard to suppress. A danger she couldn't grasp. A danger that pulled her in, like heroin; utterly alluring and addictive.

The hour came to an end with the blaring school bells and it was time for Blair and Edward to part. He re-opened the door for her but she dallied a bit, biting her lips nervously. "Have fun this weekend…with your family," she said cheerfully with a smile that did not reach her dark eyes.

Her thoughts were not echoing her words. Instead they sounded more like, "I really don't want you to go."

He really didn't want to go. There were no words to describe how anxious being away from her made him.

"Have fun on your date tonight," he quipped, giving a disingenuous smile that also didn't reach his eyes. Inside he was saying, "What if something happens to her when I'm not in town?"

"Oh that," she waived a dismissing hand. "I'll cancel it on account of your burning jealousy for me." She smirked knowingly.

"How compassionate of you." His tone was wry and deadpanned.

When it was clear that the entire student body was staring at them in the lot she boarded her car looking bereft. "We'll talk Monday, Blair. Be safe." He bid her adieu as he closed the door for her.

Her brow shot up in surprise. Did Edward Masen just say he'd _talk _to her next week instead of acting as though she doesn't exist? Change had come to America indeed!

"Okay," she agreed, now anxious to get on the phone and break the monumental news to Serena. "I'll see you then."

With that he pushed off from her door and stalked away towards his family, hands in pockets.

"What was _that!_" Rosalie demanded before he could even push the clicker to unlock the car.

"Can someone tell _Judas _over here that I am not speaking to her," Edward mumbled, motioning to the statuesque blonde as he boarded the car. Rosalie only rolled her eyes and climbed in next to him, mumbling on about her brother's theatrical nature.

In that back, between Emmett and Jasper, Alice was literally bouncing in her seat. Not needing a seatbelt, she half perched herself in-between Edward and Rosalie so that she could effectively pester her brother for the duration of the ride home.

"So… Yes!? I saw it earlier! You _did _didn't you!?" She was making inhuman squeals into poor Edward's ear before Jasper took pity on his brother, reached out in front of him, yanked the little sprite backwards and set her firmly in his lap.

"So… did you get her digits?" Emmett's delightfully booming voice inquired.

Oh yes, that. He'd forgotten that part. To be fair this was all completely new to him and he wasn't even sure if he what he was doing yet. He's completely forgotten about that wondrous little device of technology that allowed people to keep in touch with each other. Of course, Edward didn't exactly need a phone to reach her. He shook his head.

Emmett sighed. "No game…"

"What the hell, Edward. I though you wanted kill that girl. Not you're what? Courting her?" Jasper asked in his southern drawl.

Edward looked sheepishly out of the window. To be honest, he really had no clue what his intensions were with Blair Waldorf. And he could not underestimate the small part of him that wanted very much to still kill her and was biding its time until he got her all alone and secluded to rear its head. He didn't know how to answer that question. It seemed as if he _was_ courting her. Perhaps he was. He wasn't sure. Maybe luring her. He just knew he couldn't stay away from her any more.

**AN:**

**Thanks so much for waiting and for those who kept giving me positive nudges (threats, haha) to keep writing. We all need that sometimes. I took my time and now I'm ready to dive back in. But please, show me some feedback. **

**AN2: want to know whats on Edward's playlist? Link to 'Blair's Mix' is on my profile. **

**P.S.**

**On vampirism: because Blair really has so much going on with her past and everything I don't think she's constantly thinking about Edward's abilities. Here, I have it in the back of her mind that something's off about him. But she's more self absorbed than Bella and so she doesn't just dwell on it. Blair will find out… differently. And of course we all can't wait for her reaction. This is my version of BLOOD TYPE by the way. **


	8. Strictly Homicidal

**AN: This chapter and the next is heavily influenced by the True Blood music score; that cello and guitar part. Yes, put on your white nightgowns and go running through the graveyard with me on this. I've been listening to this song a lot while I write Edward/Blair scenes so it's kind of their song. **

**AN2: Why yes, the 'Bill and Sookie' instrumental IS Blair's "lullaby". (Which has totally been added to the playlist, whose link is still on my profile.)**

**AN 3: Um the GG part is taken a bit from the books so don't be too shocked about Jenny. It's all still OC. **

On Saturday morning, Blair greeted the overcast Forks day with a Cheshire grin. Still fully riled up from her conversation with Edward Masen, she didn't care that the typical dour Forks lacked sunshine when she carried her own mini solar system in her smile and in her cheeks and in her eyes.

The feeling she could not name had festered throughout the night. And like most unannounced and uninvited guest, it had consumed ever space in her vicinity. She felt it pouring in and out her pours when she eyed herself groggily in the mirror, marking the change in her appearance. Her skin was not the same as before, it was new skin. Nor were her eyes. They were old eyes, eyes that had been kept hidden under a barrier of contempt. Now they were bare and raw and utterly vulnerable. How is it that we sometimes only realize that we are falling when we feel the ground come barreling from underneath?

But Blair was a realist…most of the time…sometimes. She could and would check her nonsensical feelings at the bathroom door. But she would allow herself one indulgence, just this once. She glanced at her radiant twin and whispered, "I am in love with Edward Masen." There, her indulgence was met. Now she could leave her adolescent silliness in the vanity and face the, no doubt, uneventful day with some semblance of common sense.

But by midday she had begun to fret. It wasn't uncommon for her to be a smothering, neurotic girlfriend but it was completely out of order for Blair to be so anxious over one weekend absence. It was not as if they were lovers or people even used to interacting with one another on a regular basis. And yet, on this particular weekend, being apart from the surly, infuriating boy made her edgy, fretful, and worrisome beyond the bounds of good taste.

What if when he returned next Monday nothing had changed? What if he ignored her again and their beautiful little connection was forgotten?

Somewhere on a distant surface her phone made a persistent little rattle then chimed. She was so lost in her thoughts that she mistook that familiar jingle for a call. And the only person she wanted to call her was Edward.

But alas that was impossible. Why? Because she had just stood there like a dumbstruck idiot without ever objecting to him stalking off without at least exchanging numbers. This was probably by some divine intervention on her part. The last thing she needed was to inject a phone number for her to obsess over _not_ calling to the mad-cap equation. And she needn't be waiting by the phone like some sad little simpleton.

Not that she was doing that now. No, she wasn't praying for the fates to intervene and for him to magically call her. Not at all. That wasn't at all why she'd dove across the room and snatched her phone off the counter at the first chime. It could be Serena after all. Wonderful, dear Serena.

Alright. Regardless of how Blair got over to her phone so quickly, she had it in her hand and immediately realized that it was no call but an update from that dreaded site.

Grumbling at her own new level of all-time foolery, she let her phone scroll down and immediately felt the blood drain from her face.

**Spotted: Queen B being betrayed by her own vassal; not so little Jenny Humphrey. It seems our lovely Upper East Side beau; Nate Archibald has found his newest Betty, little JH. From the looks of things, I'd say he's miles over our Queen Bee. Cry quietly, B, for fickleness, thy name is Nathaniel. **

Blair gasped loudly and let her expensive phone clatter against the floor. No. Not possible. Jenny? Her own Jenny. Sixteen year old, low rent, regular, hanger-on Jenny!? Dear God, she was even worse that Vanessa. And he was just…canoodling- she did not know what to call it- with her like that at _their _central park. It wasn't as if he'd been caught kissing or even in a compromising position with her but still, the photo spoke volumes. There he was at their sacred spot, leaning in so close to the girl their foreheads were practically touching with his fingers laced through hers. Blair felt nauseous.

And so, that is exactly how the raven eyed socialite found herself wallowing down the wine isle of some vulgar Mart within driving distance from her house. She'd donned her favorite broken Diors, a climactic Jackie Kennedy silhouetted black sundress, and devoted herself to the purpose of drinking herself to sleep. In her purse, her phone was buzzing persistently. But Serena those callers where not and so she chose to ignore them. Serena, being the initial home wrecker in the situation, knew that this was no time for consolations. The people calling her, were doing so for two reasons only; either they were her old friends or her knew friends who'd read the post and desperately wanted to fuel the drama or they were Mike, Tyler, and a gaggle of other nameless yet albeit clued Forks boys who knew that this was there chance to witness and encore of that dastardly night at the gentlemen's club. She knew this because of the sudden upspring of liquor filled parties that emerged 20 minutes after the picture was posted. Clever, clever, clever.

She settled on the only passable wine they seemed to carry; a seven year old bottle of Californian red wine- two bottles- _Now Blair, let's not get desperate- _one bottle and toted it, like a particularly heavy wooden stake, in her hand to the counter only to realize at the very moment of being thwarted by the balding cashier, that she was indeed still seventeen and in a small town where everyone knew she was the Swan niece. But she wasn't going to have any of anyone's sauce tonight; not Nate's, not Serena's, and most certainly not that cashier's. Blair pushed her sunglasses up so that it rested at the top of her head and stared him down through watery red eyes with a look that said one thing, "submit."

XoXo

Fickleness, thy name is woman.

And words never seemed truer. By ten, Edward was practically a faded memory. It was all Nate now as Blair furrowed herself in her makeshift igloo of blankets. Only her head was exposed as she lay on her stomach across her bed, enfolded by covers and weeping endlessly over her Nate Archibald scrapbook of tainted memories. Tainted because the bulk of them involved the three of them; Blair, Nate, and Serena, smiling happily like the three musketeers- Blair, foolishly unsuspecting. Yes, this was precisely why S, knew it was better to stay far away at this moment. Every endearing photo brought another sniffle, a wail, and a ginger gulp of wine. Especially that photo of Nate on his 16th birthday with Blair kissing his cheek as he opened his present; a spiffy designer shirt that she'd painstakingly learned how to sew just so she could stitch a little heart on the inner sleeve. He wore that shirt almost every day then, because he knew it made her happy even though his immature, 16-year-old friends hassled him about his cheesiness.

How perfect they'd seemed for each other back then. And now it seemed like it was so long ago when she was literally saving herself like some grand expensive wine for him, instead of just months. Nate had always been her true love. There was nothing but him. And every subsequent terrible thing she'd done after Serena had been, in the backburner of her mind, an effort to make him love her. But she learned the hard way that she could manipulate people; move them around like little pawns in her game of chess, all she wanted but she could not manipulate people's feeling. Oh what she would give to have that very power.

Nate didn't love her. She could wail and beat her fists over her chest till she bled but it would never change that fact.

Sips became outright gulps and sniggles, sobs.

He probably never loved her.

No man who loved her would fall for her best friend, would make no effort to reconcile, to win her back, and would fail to put up a proper fight for her as she dangled herself and his best friend in front of him like bait.

He never fought for her. Ever. Blair fought. Blair planned futures. Blair wore pretty dresses and stitched hearts in shirts. Blair waited.

Nate smoked pot. Nate went with the flow. Nate didn't ever pay attention to Blair's pretty dresses or the subtle things she went out of her way to do for him. Nate didn't fight. He didn't wait.

A certain clarity hits just before you reach the lowest of low.

No boy who ever loved her wouldn't fight for her.

No boy who ever loved her would intertwine his hands lovingly with another girl's so soon.

Their hands were never intertwined. No, her arms always linked with his, like a model carrying a precious designer handbag. Not like lovers.

It took her this long to realize that she was and had always been a fool where Nathanial Archibald was concerned. A fabulous fool, but a fool none the less. And by the by she was sick of it. Blair was nobody's fool. Not Nate's. And most definitely not Charles Bass'. And if she were to be a fool, let it be for someone who was absolutely and irrevocably a fool for her in return.

Here. Here.

A covenant was made at the stroke of midnight in her will of iron and wine. Climactically Blair sat up, took the book and flung it across the room. Good riddance and let the imaginary maid throw it away tomorrow! She'd accomplished her mission of drinking herself to sleep.

The next morning Blair awoke to the irritating sensation of a sledgehammer grinding nails above her head, and she had no idea what a blasted sledgehammer was. As she groggily came to, she realized that the pounding was actually a combination of her throbbing head and that jarring sound a phone makes when it persists on vibrating endlessly against a solid surface. Miserably she swatted her hand across her side table, yanking the phone to her ear, as she answered the phone with a pained and pillow muffed, "No."

"Silly, Blair, nobody picks up the phone with a, 'no'." the voice of a chipper Jessica chirped like an unwelcome grasshopper in the still night. And what the hell was that little townie doing calling her so early on Sunday morning? Had these people no respect for the sanctity of the Sabbath, Blair wondered as she groaned from the pain the morning light caused to her raw eyes.

Blair responded with a grunt, a groan, and a slur of sounds that sounded like a mixture of caveman speak and Arabic. "Arrrrrguuuuhhh…grrrr leave me in peace cheapling…. Errrr."

Jessica chuckled without catching half of her garbled grunting. "Anyway, you won't believe who threw the most awesome party last night- and totally at the spur of the moment too? Mike. I know right. It was sooo much fun. Too bad you weren't there. I mean, I guess you weren't in the mood to party with your ex and all…" Jessica prattled on tactlessly and Blair swore her ears were bleeding from the pain of her strident voice so early in the morning.

"Anyway Lauren, Angela and me are taking a drive today. We totally want to cheer you up (i.e. use your fashion advice for dresses and grill you for details) by taking you along on our shopping trip to Port Angeles!"

"_Ugh."_

A gaggle of giggles sounded on the other line. "Geez, okay note to self; you're definitely crabby in the mornings. I'm taking that as a no."

XoXo

Blair had to admit, La Push was a vast improvement from her fox hole of blankets as a sulking ground. It was astonishingly beautiful. There, surrounded by the towering cliffs with the beckoning slush of the sea foam against the black pebbled beach, her problems felt so small. She felt small. Blair felt, for the first time, like a tiny insignificant flea in the thousand year old splendor of the stony shore.

The ever twilit sky painted a picture of grey and muted peach against a palette of lush green cliff s. The beach was enclosed in a cove of some sort. The towering rocks jutted out like arms attempting to hug the sea. Pebbles shined like onyx every time the water sloshed over them and retreated. Even with all the exquisite beach resorts the socialite had visited, this was by far the most majestic shore she'd ever seen in her life.

It felt supernatural; like she'd stumbled upon a mythical place where time and space held no power. Playfully, the sea bumbled up at kissed her toes only to retreat, daring her to come closer. But Blair resisted to cold water. She sat on the shore, furrowed in a blanket and hugging herself at her knees every time the cool air breezed up ashore. She was glad that she had opted to stay home the prior night instead of spoiling the beauty of this place with loud music and beer. This was a place to be marveled at, not danced upon. It was a place to be experienced in reclusive contemplation. The place seemed almost as if it belonged to the paranormal realm.

Surrounded by the mysticism and grandness of the black pebbled beach, Blair found herself weeping no more over Nathanial and his latest tryst. No, her sulking had morphed into something else entirely. Without understanding of what caused her shift in thoughts, the brunette's mind suddenly became clouded with Edward Cullen. As much as she tried to revert back to sulking for the once love of her life, she found that even her memory of him became nebulous and overshadowed by his messy bronze hair and strange golden eyes.

And Blair dearly loved to sulk.

What was he doing at that very moment? Could he possible be thinking of her too? Had she left even a fraction of the mark he'd left on her with him?

As she considered this, she couldn't help examining that strange aura he carried with him, or why her thoughts of the paranormal automatically brought him to the forefront of her mind.

Blair knew exactly what she'd seen that day; his sudden flash and appearance at her side, the way his hand jut out and seemed to quell the careening vehicle. And she'd also noted the way his eyes seemed to darken throughout the day and turn black when she drew near. Blair knew that there was something off about Edward and his family; their identical golden eyes and gorgeous pale faces, but what she didn't know was what that equated too. It was like a tasty mystery, only she was too ever-distracted by Edward to investigate. Like she was missing just one vital piece of information to round it all together

Truth be told, Blair didn't truly want to know what the matter with Edward Cullen was. She didn't want to know, the way young ladies in love usually ignore that nagging warning in the back of their minds whenever they fall for the seemingly Mr. Right. When his aura saturated her mind like that it was easy to call those suspicions silly and push them farther into her subconscious- easy to ignore that tremble of dread down her spine every time she saw into his blackened eyes.

But the flutters of excitement she felt whenever he looked at her were strong too. So was that unwavering connection she was certain he must have also felt. There was as much purity and innocence in her novel feelings as apprehension. The way he looked at her was so different from anyone else. Sometimes she swore he wanted to devour her alive and other times he looked on her like she was purest most delicate thing. He looked at her sometimes as if she were entirely his. And stranger still, she liked it.

She was certain it would take years longer than the several months she had in purgatory to figure him and these feelings out. Undoubtedly she would soon be back into her world of skyscrapers, designer labels, and glittering balls. And suddenly New York never looked more dreadful.

Oh no. She felt her face getting hot, her heartbeat accelerating with panic and delight. Had she not just made herself an unbreakable covenant? Had she not just hardened her heart for this very purpose; to protect herself from being, once again, a fool, from hurting?

"Oh my God." Blair let out a ragged sigh to the chilly twilit air. "Am I falling in love with Edward Cullen?"

"Edward Cullen, eh?" Blair gasped when she heard the pebbles crunch behind her and craned her neck around to see Jacob Black closing the short distance between them. His long black hair was tossed to the wind, emphasizing his disheveled yet handsome appearance. He strutted jauntily as he spoke, his hands swinging at his sides. "Figures a Cullen would be your type."

Blaire eyed him in warily shock, disquieted that he had stumbled upon her private moment. He seemed unfazed by her pursed lip glare as he lowered himself down on the pebbled shore with a grunt beside her. "What brings you on my land, princess?"

Blair plans to glare at him venomously were won out by his broad dimpled smile that cast a ray of sunshine over the glistening cove. She exhaled loudly and felt her body relax around the smiling boy. She _was_ on his land after all. "Hello again, Jacob," she smiled and greeted him just as grandly as the first time and his reaction was still the same; an exasperated eye roll and a huff. "Since you're interrupting my-"

"Cullen love-fest?" he quipped, leaning back on his arms and turning to her with that disarming smile of his.

Blair rolled her eyes and harrumphed. Honestly, she was about to say sulking session. Honestly. She would have fired off at him for his insolence but her curiosity won over and she found herself asking, "You know Edward Cullen?"

He cocked his head at her and studied her intently for a moment much to her confusion before responding, "I've seen him once or twice but not really. They don't really come here."

"They?" Blair's eyebrows arched suspiciously which only fueled Jacob's playful mood.

"The Cullens." He suppressed a cheeky smile at her look of utter confusion and curiosity.

"I don't- I don't understand," she wined at his cryptic tone. "What are you saying- they _can't _come here or _wont?_" Now he was just confusing her. The way he said it, it seemed as if there was some sort of bad blood between them.

"It's stupid," Jacob admonished and immediately appeared abashed. "Anyway, what's been up, princess?" he asked, already cheerfully changing the subject.

"What's up is that you were about to tell me something about Edward Cullen, Mr. Black," she commanded in her usual no nonsense voice. Now her interest had been thoroughly piqued and she was willing to use all methods of coercion if needed to get the details out of him.

"Well…like I said, it's kinda stupid." A sheepish blush fanned over his russet skin. Blair smiled warmly to encourage him, finding flirtation the best tactic. "There's this old legend that goes back to my great grandfather's time about…well…"

"The Cullens?" Blair pressed, fully aware that she was using her proximity to the boy to her advantage. Jacob's teenage hormones won out and he found himself spewing up his family secrets to the dark haired beauty like word vomit.

"My…er…tribe is sort of believed to be descendents of um…shape shifting wolves…"

"Wait, like werewolves," Blair interrupted in an astonished voice. Jacob nodded. "Oh," she chuckled in amusement and began making herself comfortable in the pebbled sand, "this seems like a very good story indeed." And Blair loved a good story.

Jacob then proceeded to tell her the story that had been repeated to him since he was four years old. "My grandfather, Ephraim Black was believed to be a…werewolf."

"Where do the Cullens come in?" Blair interrupted again and Jacob sighed impatiently.

"Are you going to let me tell it or not, Princess?" That quieted the socialite. "Okay," he exhaled deeply. "The Cullens come in at around nineteen forty and that's where things get dicey."

"But that's six-"Blair began to question the time frame of the story until one warning look from Jacob silence her.

"Back then, there were only five of them when my grandfather and his tribe found them hunting on our land. They were hunting… animals I guess but not with guns or knives like normal people do. The legend goes that they were _feeding _off them like animals themselves…"

"Animals?" Blair raised one scandalized eyebrow. Jacob, who was feeling quite proud of his story telling skills, had stretched his arms out to cradle his head as he lay down in the pebbles. Feeling inquisitive, Blair laid back too, leaning at her side to listen better. "Like what kind of animal?"

"Like bats to be exact; bats who suck blood," he clarified as if there were any other bat. Again Blair felt that familiar tingle of dread dancing down her spine. "My family called them many names; cold ones, pale faces,… because of their pale and frozen skin. The Cullens and Quileute made a secret pact barring them from any Quileute land. They can't even set foot on this beach." He finished the last statement with a slightly smug grin.

Blair felt her jaw detach, dangling ajar like a dead thing. No doubt her mouth was becoming a vestibule for wayward flies and insects. That was how shaken she was. Beside her, Jacob was nudging her playfully and laughing at her dumbstruck expression but Blair heard none of it. Her mind was too busy replaying a montage of scenes.

Like the time the Cullens went camping, oddly these trips always coincided with sunny days and Blair noted silently to herself that Edward's eyes were always light honey after. Or her visit to the hospital. Even through the thin layer of cotton separating Dr. Cullen's hand from her skin, she felt the unexpected coolness at the base of her breast. She was feeling it there now; a phantom imprint along her rib in the shape of his deft fingers and it made her shudder. Edward's cold and probing stare that first day in the cafeteria, the way he saved her, even the calculated way he walked played through her mind as if someone were cranking it out on an old movie reel.

"I'm dangerous," he'd said. She felt his irises darken to an endless pool of swirling blackness, sucking her in.

It took a moment for her eyes to refocus on the ruggedly handsome boy waving his hands in front of her. Catching herself she closed her mouth and set it in a decidedly smug little smile and shrugged as if nothing had happened. "You know Jacob Black, you are by far the most pathetic excuse for a werewolf I've ever seen," the brunette quipped.

Jacob caught the lightness in her tone which told him she'd not taken his silly little family legend too seriously and decided to smile back. "We can't all have fangs like your boyfriend, can we?" he shrugged in good humor only to notice Blair's sudden loss in color. Her face had turned to ashen. "Hey Blair, you know I'm just kidding around right? No one really believes that stuff

"Don't be ridiculous, Jacob," she laughed nervously. Her own voice sounded unconvincing to her ears. Inside she felt utterly insane; like one of those raving homeless people holding signs on street corners about the apocalypse. Only the raving was contained within her mind, growing louder and more manic with each second. Something was settling; bending as it nestled in another piece to the puzzle. She felt her lunch beg for release in her stomach. Nothing was certain anymore; not the sky, the beach around her. It all seemed like some mythical façade, like she had been blind to some parallel universe all her life. A universe where only the insane made sense. She took one thing from that story and one thing alone; the one thing she'd subconsciously known all along; Edward Cullen could, in no way, be human.

XoXo

Home. Finally. Blair.

Edward had not set foot in his house a whole second before he was rushing out again. All weekend he'd felt as though he'd had a steel chain that ran straight from his dead heart to Blair Waldorf. It was pure agony being away from her; not knowing if she was safe and being able to check up on her. Even worse, he felt that chain coiling tighter around his heart and pulling him towards her the longer he stayed away. More than her safety he wanted to hear her voice, to know if she was well, what she was doing, who she was doing it with.

For Christ sake if this was what love was like, he simply wanted no part of it! He had enough on his plate keeping her alive as it is.

"Going so soon, Edward?" He halted at the threshold of his house at the smirking tone in Esme's voice. Lord, what was it with his family giving him grief about Blair? By some gift from heaven he'd managed go a full weekend hunting with his family without them ever bringing her up but he could tell from their thoughts that he was about hear it again. He sighed and allowed his mother figure to reel him back into the house to the living room where the family was all assembled. "Where are you off to, my dear? Don't tell me you've had enough of us already?" There was a smile playing at her lips as she said this.

He sighed again. Since when did he ever have to account for his whereabouts?

"Oh come now, don't look at me like that Edward," she pouted and when she did that it always reminded Edward that he was much older that her. Yet he loved and respected her still and thus he readjusted his open look of disapproval to a pained sulk. "I just want to know what your interest is in the girl. Call it motherly curiosity."

Et tu Esme!? The fact that his own fake mother was harassing him about this was the last straw. He would deny nothing. Instead he smiled a smile so synchronously devious and innocent that only a vampire could pull it off and said, "my interests in Blair Waldorf are strictly homicidal, mother," in the most serious of tones.

"Strictly homicidal, eh," beside him Jasper smirked and began playing with the hem of Alice's shirt idly. "Funny, that's not how it feels to me. Feels a bit like…first love." Again he smirked boldly at his brother who did not miss a beat. Denying things amused his family too much and so Edward had grown tired of refuting his feelings for the human girl. Instead he shrugged to and countered smugly, "I hear those feelings are quite similar. I see how you could get them confused."

Jasper just rolled his eyes but Carlisle picked up the fight. "Homicidal…hmm… Well then I guess you can start hunting for houses again, Esme darling."

"How nice that I've already a set of houses in mind. Pity I never got to meet the girl, thought. But far beit for me to get in the way of your… homicidal interests." Esme was now smirking mischievously at him.

Honestly, he loved his family but right now they were just grating finely against his last nerve. Homicidal interests indeed.

He sighed wearily at their subdued chuckling. "Are you all quite through?" Fine. If this was how they were going to be, to hell with it. He honestly didn't care at this point except for the fact that their antics were keeping him from his 'homicidal interest'. She was like a drug, his addiction, more potent than heroin. Except hers was in her blood and in her eyes, her skin, her thoughts… He simply needed to be near her to have his fix.

While he was away certain things had become clear to him. The first was perhaps the most important revelation and it was that he could never kill Blair Waldorf, even if he wanted to. And let's be clear- he did want to- very much so. But it would probably take a huge, open, bleeding wound, a ceiled room, and a three mile radius of no witnesses to induce him to even try. Even with that greater than slight chance of killing her (Mind you, humans tend to bleed, rooms are mostly ceiled and the population density of Forks is rather sparse) he also knew that he did not have the will to stay away from her. He was rather selfish in that respect. There was a morbid curiosity in him that naturally wanted to see things play out no matter how dire the consequences.

So far away from her the second time around he also began to get a taste of just how strong his unexplainable bond to Blair Waldorf was. It was absolutely astounding how much he'd taken the ability to listen to her mind, hear her dreams when she slept, or glimpse at the evil smirk ever playing at her lips, for granted. Even more shocking was how bereft he felt without them. He felt this dire need to be near her, even when he should be hunting. That perfect blend between utter genteel delicacy and outright wickedness grasped him by the collar and pulled him down to her roughly. He was compelled by a force stronger than his own will to orbit her.

What was he to do? He could not have her in any way that he wanted to; he could neither feed on her nor get close to her. He couldn't even afford the luxury of letting himself get too attached to her aura because she would soon be returning to her world. He was following a dead-end path no matter which way he looked at it and he was painfully aware of that.

Quite sullenly he found himself walking his fingers over his piano into the wee hours of the night. He had allowed time to hammer by without leaving for fear that his feet would lead him towards that familiar street with that familiar open window. He was neither creating nor reciting a masterpiece. His fingers insisted on tapping over the same three notes artlessly while he thought as if mirroring his inner hesitation. The vampire was lost, feeling as hesitant and intrepid on how to proceed with his piano as he did with Blair. He was, for the first time in his life, utterly lost, afraid, and out of his element.

But suddenly…

"_Strictly homicidal… feels a bit like first love to me."_

Suddenly his fingers found home. He was no longer tinkering but creating. The ever persistent trio of notes became a recurring triplet and his other fingers danced across the lower half- gaining boldness and determination- creating a substantial motif.

Suddenly something beautiful started flowing through the house and everyone knew what it was when they heard it. It was the sound of the first page of the story about two people. It was the final page of a story of one vampire.

The consensus of everyone who heard it was almost unanimous; finally.

It was a pity Edward didn't stalk…er…check up on Blair, that night. If he had he would have known that that very instant she was huddled over her laptop with a large cup of coffee in hand and making a very profound discovery.

XoXo

**AN: Hi guys. Sorry if there are some mistakes. I'm kinda pooped and not in the editing mood. Two things to discuss; Edward's come around! Yay! And his feelings do run a bit deeper than B's but then again, he can read her mind and stalk her, she cant so she still doesn't know that much about him. Which leads me to the discovery. Anyone else thinking Monday's about to be real interesting? **

**Let me know what you think. Review!**


	9. The Taming of the Shrew

**Explanation in footnote. Sorry guys.**

**AN: Edward is a bit Darkward in this fic but keep in mind that a. Blair is his singer thus tortures him, b. She's annoying (and we love her for it) c. I like my Edward dark. ( the only thing I love more than Darkward is Smugward)**

**Inspired By: And on the playlist, of course.**

**Don't Make Me a Target- Spoon**

**Blood Bank- Bon Iver**

**Die Alone- Ingrid Michelson * Really great song btw. Check it out on my playlist. (Link on my profile)**

Monday:

Blair's eyes fluttered open. In the distance she heard the gentle rumble of tires moving along the road. She was in a car of some sort but it was too quiet to be her own. Instantly she sat up, realizing that her head had been leaning back against something hard. She turned around to see that it was a metal cage. Naked panic ensued.

"Oh look who just woke up." She heard a familiar voice. That's when her peripheral vision returned and she saw that she was riding in the passenger seat of a police cruiser with Charlie.

What had happened?

Oh…

Instantly the leery memory drizzled over her. Blair remembered parking- horribly- her most crooked parking job yet and it had much to do with the pair of golden eyes looming over her nerves from across the parking lot. She had sat with her car running for what must have been hours as the students trickled in- some lingering in the lot with their friends some passing. But of all, she was aware that five deadly creatures were standing outside of Edward's Volvo, burning holes into the back of her vehicle with their leery eyes.

She remembered stumbling out of her car on shaky legs with the discombobulation of someone truly drunk on caffeine, an absence of sleep, and slight madness, slamming the door and dropping her keys in the puddle her feet and her entire mass of metal were residing in, thinking she had bend down to pick it up before feeling the moist metal drop into her hands before finishing the thought. With great trepidation, the sleep deprived socialite eyed the boots that suddenly joined her truck and feet in the massive puddle. Hey eyes had staggered upwards reluctantly from his fitted jeans to his denim jacket and finally to his ever beautiful face. She gasped and felt the weight of her purse disappear. He'd made a quick gesture to catch it and that's when she heard herself whisper, "I'll scream." Immediately she felt the sting of murky water splashing against her bare legs as the weight of her bag joined the party in the puddle.

She remembered fidgeting with her hands and chewing her lips nervously, her eyes darting around to all the surrounding students, everywhere but him when she heard his usually soft voice urgently command, "Blair, look at me." She acquiesced to his request but only because she was so startled by his haunting voice to protest and immediately she was locked in fear's grip.

One could hardly blame the socialite for her next response. Blair Waldorf was the sort of girl that hated horror movies. Although, quite wise to the world for her age she had never had to deal with real danger. Raised in the crème de la crème of one of the busiest cities on earth, she was naturally sheltered from all crime, all poverty, filth, and hazard. She'd never seen a pickpocket, a gun, or even a friendly neighborhood pedophile. For God's sake, when she was little she cried for weeks after watching the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Thus when she looked into Edward's eyes and saw them swirling into blackness every nerve on her body became live wire. Towering over her, he looked surprised but not at all confused by her responses. It seemed to Blair as if he were somehow streaming her thoughts in real time. Every thought of hers brought on a new facial expression from him to match.

"Blair, I'm not going to hurt you," he'd said- cautiously as if edging around a bomb strapped terrorist- and naturally she disregarded every word. After all, if you have to tell someone you're not going to hurt them it means you're probably going to do just that. "Just calm down and act natural until everyone goes inside and then I'll explain everything."

That would have worked out swimmingly. Perhaps they could have both stalked off into the forest adjacent to the school and talked it all over like civil young adults. However, Blair was a terrified young woman who valued her life dearly. Hence, being alone with Edward whatever his last name really was, seemed like the beginning of an ending for her. She would have gladly articulated that logic to him if her dread-filled emotions weren't outflanking her, boxing her in with madness. A million thoughts streamed through her head. Why had she not seen the clues all along- that he was only luring her- trying to be nice to her to get her alone? Why hadn't she called Serena about this? Why on earth didn't she just stay home sick?

He was reacting to every thought with an answering expression and it filled her with even more trepidation. Her breath was coming in shallowly. She knew what was happening to her but felt powerless to stop it: the overpowering thoughts, the flood of emotions, and the hyperventilation. She was in the midst of having another complete breakdown slash panic attack.

"Blair, don't do it," he'd warned with fear lacing his own dark voice but it couldn't be stopped. Edward made the mistake of making a sudden move towards her and she screamed a piercing scream so loud everyone in the lot and probably some in the hall turned to their direction.

When she was done screaming bloody murder and had commanded the attention of everyone within a mile radius she pointed on accusing finger at a very resigned looking Edward and shouted, "Don't come anywhere near me. You- you…_vampire_!" The loud accusation was followed in true theatre fashion when Blair felt the corners of her vision eat away like burning film into darkness and her knees give out. She then fainted, collapsing into the arms of Edward who was sighing obscenities under his breath.

XoXo

"Blair I already had to leave work to come get you from school today. Now I need to get back to work," Charlie was saying as they neared his house. "Honestly, Blair maybe you need to lay down and get some sleep or somethin'"

"But Uncle-" she began to protest for the umpteenth time only to be silenced with a simple quelling hand. Damn his mustachioed stoicism. By this point she fully resembled a petulant child; pout, crossed arms, and all.

"Blair I didn't wanna have to tell you this but there's big things going on at the station and I need to be there to do my job," his gruff voice grounded out. "Someone got attacked… we found their body down by the warehouse. It looks like he got mauled by an animal or something but we're still not sure…"

"An animal?" Blair interrupted- her voice suddenly sounding calm and interested. The all too keen chief Swan noticed her sudden overcoming of distress and raised an eyebrow. Blair responded by resuming her pout and slumping her shoulders. Really, could he fault her for her tenacity? "I mean… how do you know?" Blair remembered to wilt her voice this time.

"We're not sure," he answered absentmindedly- his mind loosing it's self in his latest case- analyzing as he spoke. "When we found him, he'd lost so much blood we think he might've been bitten and struggled on for a bit. It's like he just bled out…"

Blair's face turned to ashen. Again real, tangible fear gripped her whole being. She was loosing her grip again and struggling to keep it together.

_Bled out… or drained?_

"Oh…" Charlie seemed to snap back to reality when he saw the traumatized look on Blair's face. He forgot that this was a pampered girl he was dealing with realized that the gritty details were too much for the socialite. If only he had the mind reading ability to realize how hers was going haywire with terror and analyzing.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh Shit. Please don't leave me along with that bloodthirsty murderer on the loose. _

"Uncle, _please_," she pleaded- near tears at this point but Chief Swan was having none of it. It was unfortunate for Blair that her uncle had grown wearily accustomed to her theatrics. In short, he was not taking her seriously at the moment.

"Blair- you're obviously getting' overexcited over nothing. Maybe you need to take a nap or something and wake up fresh," he suggested again, only to be met with dark eyes rolling and a grumble.

X

Spotted: Our little B having another awe-worthy meltdown in public. Seems the caption on this picture is Blair screaming, "Stay away from me you liar!" Hmmm, a lover's tiff or has our queen B truly lost her mind this time? You be the judge. Oh I don't know which I love more.

You know you love me

XoXo

X

2PM- NY - 11AM- WA

"Shouldn't you still be in school, B?" Serena screamed into the phone after picking up at the first ring. "Also- what's this I hear about you calling emo-boy a liar? Did he do something to you?"

Finally Serena had answered. She'd spent the entire time at home checking her locks and waiting for school to end in New York so she could call her friend and convince her that her life was in peril.

"What?"

"It's on GG, B. Does any of this ring a bell? You, screaming at Edward in a parking lot and saying, 'Stay away from me, you liar'?"

"What. No. I mean, yeah but that's not what I said," she shouted but then lowered her voice. "Listen to me, S, I know what I'm about to say might sound crazy but-"

Three soft knocks sounded at the door.

"Hold on a sec, S." She craned the phone against her neck and shoulder while padding across the house to the door. Without even hesitating a moment to ask who's there, she unlocked it and swung it open- half expecting it to be a delivery man or adorable gaggle of girl scouts. Adorable- to be sure- but a girl scout Edward Cullen was not.

Blair took one look at the tall looming figure standing at her door. Took him in from his boots upwards to his fists clenched tensely at his sides, up to tousled wayward locks then back down to his face which was set in perhaps the most feral expression she'd ever seen. Her mouth opened but only a thin little scream came out. Instantly her phone clattered to the floor and fell into pieces- the battery and SIM card going their own directions.

XoXo

Edward was boiling with fury: at himself, Blair, everyone. Everyone being his family who he spent the vast majority of the day convincing _not_ to kill her. Jasper needed physical convincing and the two had a rather venomous sparring that ended with them no longer on speaking terms. And over Blair Waldorf- infuriating, ridiculous, god damned drama queen Blair. He would be surprised if she hadn't, by now, talked up a storm: calling every friend, news source, and connection she knew with her hysteria. It would just be peachy if the absurd little brat got the Volturi's attention. And it wouldn't be long at the rate of her theatrics.

And now it fell to him wholly to, "shut her up". Something he had to promise his family he'd do lest they take it in their own hands. And yet something they and he knew well that he was completely inept to undertake.

What if she did start telling everyone? What if people believed her? What could Edward do? If he couldn't reason with her then she would become the Volturi's problem and he did not want that to happen. Realistically, Edward was no Carlisle. If Blair told anyone that believed her, he would kill them without hesitation- anyone. But Blair, he could not touch. What would he do with her? Probably exile her away on some deserted part of the Earth where no one could hear her speak.

Well… that would not do either. Because _he _would know that she was miserable and he could never live with that. _Hmm… _Perhaps buy her an island somewhere. He would have to sustain the lavish lifestyle she was accustomed to as the socialite was very demanding. Suddenly the island in his mind had a mansion, and servants. Servant who had to either speak a language Blair had no hope of learning or be deaf mutes.

_What the hell? Am I planning an exile or a tropical getaway?! _Alas, his inability to sustain enough anger at Blair Waldorf to convey any real threat or punishment infuriated him. Which cycled back to him being angry at himself.

For a girl claiming to be afraid for her life he was surprised she had no qualms over opening the door for a stranger and of course he knew why- because she was too engrossed in spreading his secret to her friend Serena. Thus began his kill tally.

_One socialite down. Keep talking Blair; let's see how much you can amass. _The monster in him was rubbing his hands together greedily, begging to be let free.

The phone shattered on the floor. He watched her eyes entangle with his own. Her mouth dropped open and a thin scream barely made it past her lips. He knew what he looked like; a monster, but he was almost powerless to change that at this point. As his eyes swept over her disheveled appearance: her wet hair dangling down her shoulder, little drops of water moistening her baggy white t-shirt, right down to her scant cotton shorts and bare feet, his anger only intensified. He allowed her blood to saturate his senses and keep him angry lest he actually lose his will around her. With that, he took three broad steps into the house- made possible by the fact that she backed away from him with every step, and promptly locked the door behind him. "Blair, we need to talk."

11:15AM

Blair furled herself in the armchair directly across from Edward Cullen, clutching the pillow in her hands as if it were a deadly weapon and shooting venom tipped darts his way. Meanwhile he at least, it seemed, had the remorse to avert his eyes while she cut her eyes at him. He was doing what he did when he was nervous or thoughtful of something, Blair observed as she watched him comb his hands through his hair worriedly. Blair let out a resentful huff.

At the moment she was less afraid of his crestfallen appearance than bitter for her brandished bride. He not only forced himself into her house uninvited but proceeded to subdue her thoroughly as she wailed, threw objects at him, made several attempts to reach a phone (he deftly unplugged every phone in the house before she could blink), beat her fists against his iron chest until her hands were sore, until finally he lifted her up as though she were weightless and threw her down into the couch she currently resided, bidding her to stay put or else.

Perhaps it was his resourcefulness that filled her with a false sense of power over the situation. She suddenly felt less frightened and increasingly emboldened. She realized that if she could not outrun him, fight him, or make him leave then the bloodthirsty vampire was going to have to deal with her temper and she seriously doubted that Edward could handle her at her bitchiest.

"So," she began in a low accusatory voice that made Edward suddenly feel as though he were being cross examined. But his anger had sizzled down to benign annoyance at the socialite after their very physical tiff and now he was in the mood to get this over with, even if it did mean humoring her. "Have you come to kill me like you did the man at the warehouse?"

His eyes shot upwards from the floor and met hers in silent aggravation. His voice was even and deliberate but entirely unable to mask his growing exasperation. "Blair, what part of, 'I'm not going to hurt you' don't you understand?"

"Well, _vampire_, I do believe it's the 'Not' part that stumps me." Blair countered in a voice that mocked civility. She crossed her arms and pouted. Quirking one brow she cheekily added, "Or am I not your type?"

The vampire made no outward response to Blair's little tantrum. He was already beyond peeved with where the conversation was going. Instead of reacting he was taking the time to siphon her thoughts for clues on how she found out his secret. There weren't many- just an underlying memory of her sitting on a beach at LaPush talking to a russet skinned boy. But it was enough for him to put two and two together. After a drawn out silence he answered her in equal mock civility. "Actually Blair, you are my exact type in that respect- more so than others."

It took Blair a considerable amount of time to process what he'd said and by the by she was taking it in very slow strides. "So," she began wobbly, the casual air falling away from her voice. "You don't deny it. You're _actually _a _vampire?_" He nodded. "And y-you _want _t-to drink my blood…?"

Again he nodded but added, "To put it in laymen's terms, if human blood was a drug, yours would be my exact brand of heroin." He was loosing his civil air as well as he a said that. She noted that his nostrils flared a bit at the mention of her blood. Blair was feeling strangely detached about the whole thing. One minute she was terrified, incensed the next, and now she felt as if someone had literally pick pocketed her brain and ran away leaving her speechless.

"Then…why…" she stared across the space between them into his black eyes, mystified and lost, "aren't you taking a hit?"

A trace of his lopsided smile ghosted across his mouth as he exhaled raggedly. "Blair, I'm a vampire not a rabid dog," he quipped at her lost expression. She fully expected him to be latching onto her jugular at any moment. The knowledge of that combined with her calm about the situation was almost laughable. "I said I wouldn't hurt you, remember?"

"Why?"

Edward ran his hands through his mess of bronze curls yet again- deciding to see this honesty bit through. "Because you happened to be residing amongst the rare coven of vampires who, wonderfully enough, don't drink human blood. Lucky you," he answered in his usual wry manor and Blair remembered that she loathed his sarcasm. "My family and I subside on animal blood alone, Blair."

"Oh wonderful, the noble savage, great," she countered every bit as sarcastically as he, pursing her lips in a way that instantly had Edward fighting a grin. While she was smirking and taking jabs on the surface, Blair began to think rationally about what had been said. Edward Cullen was indeed a vampire- inhuman- a predator. Two, a part of him, and she perceived that part to be quite strong, wanted to kill her. Three, he'd basically just told her that he and his family were kid friendly vampires who didn't kill humans. Utterly astounding. Whilst pondering the vast amount of new questions forming in her mind she heard herself slip and ask, "Where are your fangs?"

Edward stifled a chuckle and shook his head. What a way Blair's mood seem to shift rapidly. One minute he was physically arresting her and forcing her to sit still, the next she was angry and now the only pressing question on her mind was weather he had fangs. Honestly, could he expect any less? While he was smiling she was narrowing her eyes at his amusement. She however was not amused. He smiled fully this time and allowed the light to glint across his perfect teeth. "That's just a myth," he chuckled. "My teeth are quite sharp. Any more questions, Blair?" His full smile subdued into a smug grin at her mouth hanging agape.

"How old are you?" Blair asked the actual pressing question on her mind instead of the buffoonery that scrambled out of her mouth earlier.

"Seventeen," he gave the answer so readily that she could not believe it.

"And how long have you been seventeen?" she pressed- fully intrigued.

He let out a rapid breath. "Awhile." From the look of his face it seemed that awhile was actually a great deal of time. Apart of her didn't want to know. The other was curiously intrigued. What kind of life must he have led? What exciting things he'd seen? She was definitely going to have to pick his brain about these things another time. If there _was_ another time. "Any more questions, Blair," he prompted.

"Oh goody, I get more questions," Blair responded sarcastically, a trait that Edward liked best.

"You get three more for now," he answered and at her raised eyebrow then added playfully, "I can't just give away _all _my secrets, now can I?"

At the words 'for now' that slow infectious grin spread across her dimpled face. "Oh but your secrets are safe with me Edward. After all I really don't have any choice in the matter," she grinned, referring to the way he stopped her from calling for help at every turn. She was flirting now.

"No," he agreed, equally as playfully- yet in every way serious. "You don't." In a way he was flirting too. The mood between them had cleared away into a strange lightness. Neither one of them understood how they could go through such a strange turn of events and end up this perversely jovial.

"Fine by me, Mr. Masen I already have my three questions in mind."

"Then by all means, Miss Waldorf, proceed." His lopsided smirk returned. Speaking to her this way was strangely nostalgic- it was the way he had been bred to speak to ladies when he was living. And he couldn't help but to smile at her obvious favor for his human name. Blair had a strange way of bringing him back to his past. That is of course-if ladies from the Wilson era wore tiny cotton shorts with guests. Not that our Edward, the gentleman he was, noticed.

_I noticed!_

_Shut up you. _

"Why did you act so… disgusted by me that day in biology?" She asked, pouting and looking affronted at the mere memory or it.

He looked down at his hands, flustered. "I wasn't…" He gave a long sigh and looked up into her expectant eyes. "That was the first time, I'd breathed your scent and it…surprised me, to say the least. I've built up a very high level of control around people but your blood was… well… it called to me," he said, looking discomfited. "I was fighting with myself the entire time not to kill you right then and there…"

"Wow…" She exhaled into the suddenly heavy air between them. She was beginning to get a sense of just how badly he might want to drink her blood but that was another day's worry. Right now, Blair had more pressing matters to attend to.

Edward knew exactly what was coming next and sighed. _AGAIN with the vanity. _

"Okay. Next question; why did you save me that day? I would've never guessed what you are if you hadn't. If my blood was plaguing you so much, you could've let the van take me. Why?" She queried, knowing good and well he'd been dodging that question for far too long.

But Edward was expecting that and only shrugged. "I didn't want you to die," was his only answer.

"Why not? "she pressed, insistently and Edward only grinned.

"Is that your final question?" he asked, victoriously- knowing that wasn't the question she'd had in mind.

_Damn him! _Blair hated being outsmarted more than anything else and before he could get a grasp of where her thoughts were going she shook her head and asked. "What do think of me?"

He smirked- "I think you're used to getting your way." _And I'm far more used to deny myself of what I want to answer that question. _He caught the pillow she heaved at him effortlessly and dropped it to the floor and rushed after her as she got to her feet and started storming towards the stairs.

"Blair wait," he called to her as he closed the distance between them in record time.

"Get out of my house- vampire. We've already said everything that needs to be said. I'm not going to tell anyone your secret so you can leave." _Oh, I'm 'vampire' now. _

"Blair, listen to me." He grabbed her by her waist and held her still. "I just told you I'm a vampire. I've wanted to kill you since the moment I met you. I think about it…constantly."

"And I'm Blair Waldorf," she countered, eying him hotly. "I've thought of numerous ways to ruin you since the moment we met. This secret only adds to the list." She began to take predator steps towards him- forcing him to step back- mirroring their earlier stance. "So in that respect, I think we're even, hmm?"

"Blair," he meant to protest when her spoilt side won over and she growled in frustration.

_Hmm This human tends to growl a lot. I wonder what kind of vampire she'd make._

_Again, shut up you!_

"Good. Bye." Her teeth where clenched as she spun around and started trudging up the stairs, cursing men and vampires alike under her breath as she went. She had had a very tumultuous weekend. One he never once cared to ask her about. (Thank you very much insensitive Edward) If he had any interest in asking about it maybe he would've learned how she found out, or what heart wrenching happenings led to her winding up at LaPush. (Blair was unwittingly cluing poor Edward in on these details as she, ever the drama queen, trudged slowly up the stairs- clearly wanting to be detained again.)

But he did not ask and so he did not know how her heart had been trampled on more than once. First with the discovery that her ex, Nate never loved her. The ache of the discovery was so great it drove her to drink. The second was not caused by the discovery that Edward was a vampire per se. A part of her had always known he was something more than human. But it was everything that came with it: the fear for her life and the knowledge that yet again she was stuck in a one-sided affair. She had realized that she had been taken for a fool yet again. All this time she was clearly just being lured by him and he was probably amused at the entire thing. Yet again someone else who didn't want her.

She'd gone through a weekend of heartache and fear and the last 24 hours had bore the brunt of the emotional roller coaster. And the worst thing was that there was no one she could speak to about it. No- the worst thing was that she'd allowed herself to hope again moments ago. No- The worst was definitely that she had answered the door wearing this god awful ensemble. A T-shirt! Honestly, she didn't even know she owned T-shirts. She must have really been a wreck out of it today.

Below the stairs Edward was his usual brooding self. Silently he listened to her thoughts, clenching and unclenching his fists with every detail. But now her internal harangue was leading him nowhere. She was still ascending the staircase loudly, and he suspected her deliberateness was to make a point. As he watched her move, he had to fight a myriad of urges; the strongest being the urge to chase and corner her as he had so thoroughly done an hour ago, and instead listen. But she was making it difficult to stand put when she was moving So. Damn. Slow. Her movements begged for him to follow. Honestly, how long should it take a human to walk up those stairs?

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. _That's it! I'm seventeen, wanted by no one, and wearing ugly ill flattering clothes. I hate my life, this bourgeois little town, and vampires named Edward Cullen!" _Stomp. _Honestly why didn't he just let the blasted van crush me instead of…_

_Ah! Enough of this. _He was at the top of the stairs, detaining her yet again in a flash. Blair didn't have time to register it but one instant she was stomping grudgingly up the stairs the next her back flattened against the wall adjacent to her bedroom door with the _vampire _looming over her darkly.

"_I_ want you, Blair" he suddenly announced in a tone that sounded as though he was scolding her. She hadn't yet wrapped her head around that comment- only his tone and began to protest when he took a daring step into her personal space, silencing her. "And as it stands, you are seventeen, wanted by every male with a pulse (and some without), and perfect as you are right now."

*Cue Brake sound effect*

_Wait a second. Wait one second! How…_ Her face suddenly blanched. Her eyes shot up to his accusingly. "How…did you…can you…_hear _what…I'm _thinking_?"

He winced and closed his eyes guiltily, confirming her accusation.

Blair felt utterly betrayed. Betrayed and a fool. Edward caught wind of where her mind was taking her and immediately began explaining himself. "Blair. No. I haven't… I wasn't _luring _you to me. I've already told you that I don't want to hurt you."

'All I know, _vampire, _is that you spend the majority of the time ignoring me and then suddenly, boom, you _want me. _You admit that you're a vampire but neglect to inform me that you're a _mind rapist _as well!"

She tried to take a side step away from him but he put his hands against the wall and stopped her. It was a careless instinctive action of his that made her feel caged- trapped. He let out an agitated sigh. "What is this about, really?"

"You!" She opened her palms against his iron chest and pushed with all her might, bless her little heart. Obviously the attempt was futile but Edward had just enough civility left to take several steps back. _Making me feel completely powerless and now vulnerable. _"Neglecting to tell me that you could read my thoughts!"

Ahh such a dilemma. Was Edward to listen to her thoughts or the conflicting words coming out of her mouth. Blair was doing that thing where she behaved completely like her typical self and caused Edward's civil human façade to falter. Really, he had no idea why he didn't just walk out the front door right now. Oh. Right. Because he was completely in love with her.

"Blair, believe me, if there was a reasonable way for me to tell you that upon introduction I would have," he answered evenly with much restraint. "And trust me that ability is one that is completely out of my control.

"How convenient." She huffed, crossing her arms over he chest but making no further move to get away from the wall he'd placed her on.

"I'm pretty sure you're upset with me most because you're used to getting your way with people and you hate the fact that I'm the one person you can't fool." She made a little protesting huff as if that were the most ridiculous rubbish she'd ever heard in her life even though they both knew he was hitting close to home. "You hate the thought of being vulnerable because it makes you feel powerless. You need to be able to control people and you hate that I can see right through you."

"You don't know anything," she insisted whilst stamping her foot like a little child- refusing to meet his eyes. He was driving her insane with his incessant words. Words that were slicing right through every barrier she'd put up- making her feel utterly naked and bare before him. She hated it. She hated him. But he just kept talking- killing her softly like the man in the song- saying too much- hitting too close.

"Oh?" Edward raised one challenging brow and moved into her space again. Her back had yet to leave the wall. "I think I know you more than anyone." She harrumphed at that and he took a step closer. "I know that you don't let anything stop you from getting your way- you're very ruthless in that sense…and incredibly fearless."

_Yeah well… Whatever…_ Really at this point all she could do was pout, grumble, and look at everything around her but him.

"I know that you put a great deal of effort into constructing walls around yourself so that people don't know how much you feel- it's easier to have people think you're cold than to be vulnerable."

Was there anything he didn't know? Was there anything left on her soul that he hadn't already raked up? _God! Stupid, mind raping, annoying, gorgeous, vampire- Ah he heard that! Just wish he would shut up and go to hell. And kiss me- Grrr. Hate. Hate. Hate. _

A ghost of a smug smile placed across his lips and Blair was certain that there was a splint of wood lying somewhere around this house. Probably in the garage…

"But," he continued to rape her of her dignity while she mentally, much to his amusement, compared the expediency of maple over pine as a staking material for nosey vampires. "As much as you're currently hating that I know these things- I cant say that I'm sorry I know them."

_Soon to be dead vampire said what? _"Blair, I absolutely love your mind," he announced in that hauntingly beautiful voice of his. _You do? _"I'm utterly fascinated by your trickiness and the fact that you have no idea how conspicuous you are." He smiled and she leveled another deadly gaze at him. It was her mistake, really- looking up into his darkened eyes. She was instantly armor less, stripped like he was that day he met her in biology, of every single barrier that kept her detached.

_Oh really, conspicuous am I? Well I wonder if they consider staking smug vampires a homicide. _His crooked grin only inched upwards.

"And yet, despite how conspicuous you are- and the fact that I can read you, I am constantly finding myself manipulated by you," he mused.

Blair quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" Blair thought back to the many instances where he seemed to play right into her hands. But he had known what she was playing at all along! _Then Why?_

"Because I'm an absolute fool where you're concerned and everyone who knows me is aware of it." Case in Point: attacking one's brother because he wisely insists on following Volturi vampire law and either turning or killing Blair for publically outing him and then not offering any other viable option for shutting her up. "And because I meant what I said Friday."

Edward had unknowingly said the magic words. Instantly her demeanor softened but she was filled with apprehension and confusion. Had she not spent her entire weekend hardening her heart? Had she not spent the last 24 hours convincing herself that she could not be falling for Edward Cullen only to have him stand here- a vampire- and insinuate that he was falling for her. She didn't know how to process it. Her wind was all over the place.

"B-but but…" Really the lady doth protest _way _too much.

"And because I meant what I said a moment ago. I _do_ want you, Blair all of you" he added.

She was conflicted. Her heart was screaming, "Oh be a fool, Blair. Fall. Fall again." But apart of her was still afraid- and not all of those fears involved the fact that he could kill her. She was afraid because she didn't want to lose again. She didn't want this beautiful, fascinating, eternal creature that had open access to her mind to access to her fragile heart that was still mending from Nate. If he hurt her it would be too much. She didn't know if she could recover. She was trying to convince herself of what her heart already decided.

Edward was watching her the way he always did, with hungry possessive- eyes that told her she was his. In a way she truly was. Whatever this feeling was- this connection- it was bigger than the both of them. Edward felt her will waning and he was glad that it was taking her a great deal less time to surrender to that connection that he who'd wrestled with himself for months.

But that didn't stop Blair from protesting as he drew closer to her, following the pull he could no longer fight. "B-but I don't even _like _you very much," she sputtered. "You're dark and broody and…" she was running out of things to say because honestly- she sort of liked those things about the surly vampire. "I don't even know that much about you- I mean- are even really adopted?"

_Really, Blair? _Edward suppressed a rare laugh at her hysterics which garnered him a threatening look from the socialite who didn't appreciate not being taken seriously, however ridiculous she was being. The two stared each other down, her shooting daggers and him barely suppressing his amusement until she opened he mouth to protest again and instantly felt her lips quelled by his and felt herself enfolded in cool steel.

And so her first vampire kiss went thusly. Edward had just enough control over his thirst and mastery of his strength to press his lips to hers, craning the full weight of her head with one hand and holding her to him gently by her waist with the other. Her palms had moved to his chest, at first on instinct to push him away, but then lost their fervor for their original cause and rested there instead. There was no more resisting from either of them. Both had surrendered fully to this force pulling them together. For that magical instant Blair was enthralled by the dual softness and iron firmness of his cool lips moving in perfect tandem with hers as well as the sensation of the pads of his fingers massaging into her scalp.

Edward was utterly lost against the warm sensation of her soft lips. But he couldn't allow himself to be enraptured fully. He had to be completely aware of just how much pressure he was using, how tightly he was holding her, every succulent blood vessel pulsating against his lips, so close to his teeth. He knew that he was loosing his control when she coaxed his mouth open, bringing her dangerously close to said teeth. The taste of her mouth was heavenly. Again his control waned. The monster started clawing its way through but he stifled it, resuming his ministrations with Blair. Heaven first. Hell later.

That kiss lasted for an entire ten seconds before Blair, utterly enthralled by the cool venom tingling in her mouth, the worldly scent of him swirling in her senses, and that intoxicating aura Edward unknowingly carried, felt herself grow dizzy. But she was unwilling to break away from him- never wanting the feeling of his lips against hers to end. She was certain that feeling could sustain her for life. Edward heard her thoughts growing faint the same moment he felt her lips slip away from him. Then came the realization that he was fully supporting her weight.

Thus, Edward's first kiss ended with a smiling, unconscious girl, in his arms.

**AN: So so so sorry I haven't updated. I was going through well… let's just say my Edward Cullen pulled a New Moon (forest scene) on me and I was dealing with that for awhile. It was sorta difficult for me (who is disenchanted with love right now) to write this. I'm back and I'm trying to keep my updates regular so show me some love guys (If it exists hah.) Lol okay crazy man-hating vamp-by-night is leaving now. Please leave some feedback on this. **


	10. Wanted

**AN: Why yes I **_**do **_**mean to be cryptically coy in this chapter. And yes, everything **_**does **_**have some sort of sexual subtext. You're not going crazy. It's all perfectly intended. Also, this chapter is all about their dynamic as a couple which I find quite amusing and frustrating all at once. **

**Music: God Put a Smile Upon Your Face- Coldplay**

** Pieces of Me- Ashley Simpson**

**Reviewers get a sweet preview!**

A little over a minute later Blair's eyes fluttered open to find that the hallway had tilted and she was now lying in the steel arms of Edward Cullen. She wasn't sure what had caused the minor concussion but she didn't care. Edward was looking down at her as if she were at the very center of his universe. With every flicker of light across his eyes something else was aligning and orbiting her. How fitting, for the socialite rather liked being at the center.

A moment later she was asking him what happened and he was looking smug and sheepish, if that's even possible. He set her onto her feet gently and stated the obvious. She'd passed out. When she'd asked why all she got was that incredibly smug tilted smile of his. "Apparently you were overwhelmed by me."

Embarrassing.

Later they had moved the festivities back down to her living room where they sat and talked for literally hours. Later Blair got up and swayed into the kitchen to get a glass of water with Edward ambling after her as if bound to her by an invisible cord. She smirked secretly when she twirled around and saw him standing there in her kitchen looking at her with hungry eyes.

With the fear almost a distant memory she tilted her head coquettishly and gave him a dimpled smile and she prowled towards him slowly.

"How are your thirsts?" She had closed the distance between them and tip toed her raven eyes upwards to his. He shifted his weight like a nervous human and swallowed a mouthful of venom at her steady gaze. No doubt he'd stumbled into some sort of double _attendre_ for her left hand was resting playfully over his breast.

"Manageable." Again he swallowed loudly His whole body seemed to stiffen at her playful touch. When she had her fill of smirking and looking quite proud of herself at his loss of composure he stopped her downward creeping hand by the wrist, pausing temporarily to trace his thumb above the humming vein there, and asked, "How are your knees?" His smirk equally as smug.

There was a agitated little snort that rushed from her ever pouty lips and Edward was immediately faced with Blair's back as she'd resumed pouring water into a glass. Her mind grumbling something along the lines of, _"Does he HAVE to be so smug about it…?"_ She swung around and gave him a biting look.

Edward's shoulders shook with the laughter he withheld. Nevertheless he put his hands up in submission as he stalked towards her.

"Blair I didn't mean to be smug" _Much. _"It's just that, this is all incredibly new to me. This…being with you. Imagine my surprise to find out that I'm actually good at it."

He was looming over the socialite looking truly penitent and sincere but Blair was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. "Really?" Her voice came out unnaturally high with surprise. "You've never…"

There was silence. The central issue being with Edward, whose mind was on the red splotches of color forming along her ivory chest, coming into the conversation tardily and not being rightly sure what the three trailing periods meant. Really the slow blush creeping along her pale chest was quite fascinating and nothing else. (The monster now snickering and making a tongue in cheek motion) Thus he stared at her probingly until she continued with, "…kissed anyone before?"

Oh. "No…" her eyes were rivaling desert plates and Edward suddenly looked down at his shoes sheepishly. "I um… guess I never felt inclined."

"Wow."

Indeed.

After rather drawn out silence the glass cup clicked against the Formica counter top and Blair was suddenly looking up at Edward like he was this season's LouBoutin in a Sak's catalogue. She wordlessly crept into him and anchored her arms around his neck.

He let out a nervous breath at her proximity that had little to do with her scent. "Careful, Blair," he warned as she stood on her toes to meet his height, eyeing his lips predatorily.

"Oh don't worry Edward. I'll be gentle" She cooed in a very amused voice before closing the distance between their lips with her own.

If anyone had seen Blair swoon the first time they'd kissed they would not believe that this was the same girl attacking him wantonly. With a muffled moan she felt her feet leave the ground, her weight now fully in the vampires hands. Edward was slightly less than careful has he held her to him by her waist, following her lead as her mind and mouth started instructing. She opened for him and his tongue plundered her mouth as though it were the source of the sweetest honey.

Who was this girl who was practically draped over him like a mink coat? Surely not Blair, prim and proper Blair who never did anything inappropriate? After a while longer it was clear that neither of them were willing to relent. The warning signs were flashing and Edward was no longer tasting heaven on her satin lips but feeling the gentle thud of every blood vessel beneath them. He became instantly aware of how close he was to her jugular vein and how quickly he could bite without her ever screaming.

Surprisingly it was she who pulled away first, still very conscious and with that infectious triumphant grin on her face and her jewel eyes twinkling with mischief. _Ha. Take that Edward Cullen. I'm WAY stronger than I thought. _

A slow lopsided grin formed on Edward's face as she practically slid down the length of him on the way to finding the floor with her feet. He could say the same thing about himself.

She had no idea.

~x~

But all good thinks must come to an end and eventually Edward had to leave. Charlie was expected at any moment. He very kindly located all the pieces of her phone for her, plugged in all the phone cords, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before fleeing to feed.

If Charlie noticed Blair's shift in moods he pretended not to notice. He had no understanding of teenage angst and really did not want to know. His mind was on the killing.

Later that night Blair reassembled her phone and faced the frantic list of missed calls tentatively.

For the purpose of expediency the abridged version of that conversation went like this.

Serena- "What happened to you? I've been calling you like crazy? Did your phone die? Who was at the door?

Blair- "Edward came by and I dropped my phone. Sorry…"

Serena- "What? What did he say? What happened with you this morning?

Blair- "Oh nothing. This morning is old news. We're sort of…dating? (Well in her mind they were. They hadn't actually made any declarations)

Serena- "What!" *Scream*

"Okay. So you're dating Edward Cullen." Serena kept repeating the fact as if it would make sense with every time. But Blair wasn't talking and it was frustrating. She hated when Blair played it coy. "Blair you should've called me earlier I was really worried about you the way you sounded this afternoon. If Dan wasn't here to calm me down…"

"Spare me the details of how you deflowered the scullery boy," she groused.

Serena sighed. "Blair! I'm being very supportive of your impromptu relationship right now. You could at least _try _to be friends with Dan."

Friends with Dan Humphrey. How ludicrous. "Oh Serena it seems the inordinate amount of drugs you've taken over the years have damaged your reasoning skills."

"_Blair!" _

"Fine!" Blair begrudgingly conceded. "I'll make an effort…" _Really. Can we get back to talking about my boyfriend now?_

"Good," Serena smiled as if praising a well behaving child. She was picturing her friends petulant pout and trying not laugh. "So does this mean you're over Nate?" Serena asked tentatively. In her mind she was imagining herself ducking behind a boulder from an onslaught of bullets only no such bullets came. Just a calm, "Nate who?"

Blair was affronted. Honestly. How could anyone be thinking of silly old Nate when there was Edward Cullen?

"Ok…" Serena conceded cautiously, as if not thoroughly convinced then asked, "What about Chuck?"

"What about him?"

"_Blair_!"

Silence.

"Blair, you can't keep dismissing this!" Serena wined. "I know there's something between you. He took you virginity for Christ's sake!"

"So?"

Serena let out a ragged breath in frustration. "Fine. Obviously you're not ready to talk about this so we'll just talk about it later." The way she said it made it seem like a threat. As if they _would _be talking about it or else.

Blair sighed on the other line and gave in. "Fine. We'll talk later but can't you just for once feel what I want you to feel right now?"

"What Blair?"

"Jealous. That my boyfriend is _so _much better than yours."

With that the conversation grumbled into a sea of giggles and wry insults.

XoXo

Blair pondered the dramatic onslaught of events the following morning as she leaned against the kitchen counter. The air was filled with a gentle rumble of the coffee brewing.

It was another Blair ensemble for this Tuesday morning: a short pleated skirt that she paired with her old uniform shirt and a red necktie which was accented perfectly with her designer bag, pearls, and flats. Her long mahogany hair was swept over one shoulder neatly, accented by her crowning head band. And on her porcelain face was the faintest little wry smile.

Shortly after she was sipping her freshly brewed coffee gingerly. After a few small sips she set it aside and pouted. There was no way she could brew a batch of Blue Mountain coffee better than Dorata and the cup paled in comparison. She sighed wistfully thinking of her childhood maid and wishing for said cup or at the very least a Starbucks iced Macchiato.

She mmmedas if she could taste it. She'd been dreaming and pining for that familiar hunter green and plastic cup for weeks now and the blasted backwater city hadn't a Starbuck's in sight. Trust me, she checked. There was a soft knock on her door and she practically flew towards it and wrested in open, frantic and urgent to remove the barrier between herself and the person she knew would be standing there.

The door smacked into the wall on contact leaving only Edward Cullen's face in her view. She gasped. Every detail about him was the same; his hair was still a lost cause, his eyes were liquid gold and piercing, his jaw was perfectly square, nose pronounced and genteel, and his left cheek took the brunt of his highly amused smile. But they were both eyeing each other as if they were complete strangers, drinking each other in. She could tell that his eyes were dancing with mirth at her extreme exuberance and steeled herself a bit.

"Hi." Her voice was purposely casual despite the frantic way she'd flung the door aside which only made his smile widen as if to say, "either you're a morning person or you're really happy to see me."

"Are you ready?" He was eyeing her with silent laughter.

After more of Blair awkwardly gawking at her new boyfriend, Edward's smugness, and standing around like fools they had made in to Edward's car where she learned that Edward had no respect for traffic rules.

"Well you'll definitely never have a career as a personal driver," Blair mumbled as he disregarded the third stop sign all the while going at least 30 miles over the speed limit.

His dimple became more pronounced as she studied his profile. "Does my driving scare you?"

"Hardly. I _am _from New York, remember?"

He breathed out small laugh.

She looked around her. They were driving through the boring stretch of forest and more forest. God she missed the city.

"By the way?" She asked as they passed by oak tree number 1 million, "How is it that everyone thinks I called you a liar yesterday?"

He shrugged. "Alice sent the tip to that website everyone's always on. I guess her reasoning was to send it first before anyone else did-"

"And then everyone will just believe they heard it wrong," she finished for him. "Devious. I'm impressed."

In fact she was very impressed. How many times had she purposely leaked something to Gossip Girl just so she could twist the truth to her favor? Countless. Just thinking about it made her think of Serena and the conversation they'd had last night.

Bad idea.

Without warning there was a loud screeching sound. Blair shut her eyes, half expecting some eighteen-wheeler to come barreling down into the side of the car but so such impact came.

The car had stopped but Blair's heart was still racing. She looked around her but there was nothing but morning mist, the ever present span of forest, and the road which was empty considering the time of morning. Then she glanced at Edward to see that he was clutching the steering wheel as if the car hadn't stopped. Glancing straight ahead of him, she could see his Adam's apple throbbing as though he'd swallowed something unsavory, his square jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Why did we stop?" She queried in a worried voice only to be exploded upon by the furies of hell.

"Who's touched you," he suddenly roared at her. "I want to know their names. Now!"

"W-what?"

The monster that frequently masqueraded as Edward's conscience began preening himself as if this was finally his moment to shine. In fact the monster had magically produced a notepad, titled it "Kill List 2009" and began tapping it's pencil over it as if expecting it to be quite long.

A low grown emanated from the base of his throat. He swallowed the pool of venom flooding his mouth and breathed deep, taking her into his senses. Irony. It had the desired affect. It calmed him; turned him back into the monster he knew instead of whatever he had just become.

He ran his hands through his hair roughly then pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to twenty. _You are NOT going to kill anyone. It is irrelevant. You are calm. …19, 20._

And then they were moving again. Blair was examining his profile with probing eyes. Her mouth had yet to shut. Edward still wasn't looking at her.

"Chuck…" she said silently. Her eyes never wavered from his profile and she had an affronted expression on her face.

He winced and gripped the steering wheel tenaciously. That name was beginning to become the bane of his existence.

"And Nate…"

_Jesus Christ. Just stop talking. _It was difficult to see ahead of him with everything glowing red. The monster had numbered the list to seven and was still waiting expectantly. The finality of the word "and" was the only thing keeping him tethered to his humanity.

Nate. Nate made sense given that this was the 21st century and they were together. Did it stop him from thinking of all sorts of gruesome deaths to enact on him, no.

Silence.

They arrived at school early. There were only two other cars in the lot and one of them was Blair's rusty truck. The other was empty, probably a student getting some last minute homework done at the library. The gentle hum of the Volvo parking effortlessly into its usual spot was the only sound between them. Edward sighed listening to her thoughts. He was aware that theirs might just become the shortest relationship known to man.

In her mind she was stomping away towards the building but he looked over at her for the first time surprised to find her scowling at him. Still in his car.

Oh... _Again with the child safety lock?! God, I'm not learning at all. _Bad Edward. Bad.

Without a word he got out and opened her door for her. She put her hand over her skirt primly as she got out and then gave him a scathing look that said, "You're dead to me," and set forth towards the building.

She barely made a full step before Edward reached for her wrist and reeled her back in. _Oh I'm sorry, VAMPIRE. Am I not allowed to be touched by high school knowledge either?_ Her onyx eyes were narrowed and she had growled at him.

He sighed and let her wrist drop but didn't move from his position in front of her. "You know yesterday when I was pointing out all your weaknesses it wasn't very fair. I didn't mention any of my own."

"Well it really is rather moot at this point," she grumbled and made a move to leave but he only stepped closer. She felt her rear flatten against the silver car door behind her. Her perfect fairy tale romance was fraying at the seams and now she was just agitated. She wanted to leave but the pull in her heart was reveling in staying put. It exasperated her. She wanted to rip her heart out of her chest and hand it to him just so she could walk off.

"I'm a killer, Blair." She rolled her eyes. _Really we went over this already._ "I've killed without any need to. If I told you how many… you'd never be able to look me in the eyes again without feeling sullied."

The statement sobered her a little and she finally met his eyes.

"I can keep that suppressed under years of practiced civility but it's just a façade. I'm intense, and dark, and obsessive and I feel… _very_… possessive of you." The last statement was made with his cool breath across her face. He was so close.

Her knees weakened a little. Betrayal. Her abdomen mutinied as well which aggravated her more. He was being dark and saying all the wrong things that should never have her body reacting that way. Had Nate been so entirely inattentive to her that this was what she now craved? This possessiveness? The veiled threat of maiming everyone who touched her?

_Great Blair, you've fallen for the loaded gun with issues of possessiveness and you like it. Errrrrrg! Shut up. Shut up! _She put her head in her hands, shamefaced that he could read her thoughts as Edward gave a pained smile.

"I'm sorry, Blair," he apologized for the umpteenth time, fighting the urge to coax her hands away from her face.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," she snapped after wrenching her hands away, her decision made.

That, Edward could do.

"Oh. My. God!" Angela's voice gasped followed by similar exclamations. Edward's mind had been so intent on making things right with Blair that he hadn't noticed the cars filing in around them. With an agitated sigh, he detached his lips from hers, swallowed the venom in his mouth, and took a step from "poor" Blair, who had been pinned up against the car in their amorous acts.

"Oh snap!" "The Cullen and Blair?" "Did you get a pic?" "I knew it!"

Blair came out of her haze and looked around to see at least a dozen students staring at them with their mouths agape. Awwattention! Don't think for once that Blair hadn't thought about how much her stock would go up for dating the elusive Cullen.

She was grinning blithely when she felt the weight of her bag disappear followed by the sensation of Edward's cool fingers intertwining with hers. Her thoughts halted and she looked down at their hands in shock. Suddenly the crowd disappeared and it was just the two of them in her mind, his fingers laced with hers. "Ready?" he'd said but she had yet to look up from their entangled hand.

She was looking at their hands like it was their saving grace- the reason they were together.

For the life of him Edward couldn't figure out what was so significant about the gesture he'd made of holding her hand. He still had much to learn about women it seemed. He held her hand thusly as they walked amongst the titters towards the school. He, holding her bag in his other hand in a manly manor and she traipsing at his side on cloud nine.

On the way he spotted his family standing in front of their respective cars shooting venomous glares their way. Even Alice was looking livid. It seemed her love affair with Blair ended the moment she opened her lips and publically called him out. As for the rest of his family he knew where they stood. They didn't trust her and wanted her dead. Furthermore they thought he was making the most stupid decision of his life thereby putting theirs in jeopardy.

Carlisle and Esme being excluded, of course.

He loved them all and would make amends with them soon. But for now, as long as they hated Blair Waldorf-

They could go to hell.

XoXo

By lunch time Blair had reached high school nirvana. Not only was she infamous for her dramatic fainting act but she had reached epic status for publicly locking lips with the most beautiful recluse that ever graced the earth. Her clique had rushed her the moment Edward and she separated for their respective homerooms, begging for details. And Blair, having the time of her life, played it coy.

"Oh well…you know… when one is as good looking and rich as us it's only natural that we should be together…"

Somewhere across the building Edward was rolling his eyes.

They were reunited at lunch when Queen B, walking in with her trio of vassals, spotted Edward sitting all by his self studying his tray with disgust. She tilted her head and studied him for a moment across the room. There was an elegance about him that didn't play well with others. Solitude seemed to suit him. Well not on Blair's watch. She bid adieu to the little people and went traipsing towards him like a bride for the altar.

"Hello boyfriend," she breathed loudly as she plopped directly in front of him.

His mirthful eyes took their time in looking up at her. "Making a show of us, are we?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blair huffed and Edward chuckled in response.

The two began their playful banter again. Blair had wined about his insistence on keeping his hair so unkempt (As his looks now reflected her) and Edward responded jokingly by reminding her that she "Didn't really like him very much." So Blair took to mentally began compiling a list of things she didn't hate about Edward Cullen for their mutual amusement.

#5: He smelled like an expensive rugs, imported wood, vanilla, earth and fine wine.

Soon as the hour wore on they had moved on to covering Edward's human life. He was telling her bits of things he remembered from happier times and she, delighted by all thinks old and retro, couldn't believe he grew up in such a wonderful time in history.

They covered all sorts of trivia: his mode of dress, his first "moving picture", and other random facts.

"Will you ever grow old or age at all?" she asked whilst eyeing him with that circus act look of hers that made Edward look away. He gave a silent nod in response. "Wow," she laughed nervously. "My mother would sell her soul to trade places with you… if she already hasn't." The corner of her mouth curled up in a little wry smile.

"Yeah are you sure she didn't sell your soul instead?" Rosalie grumbled from across the room, shooting daggers at an unaware Blair.

He ignored Rosalie, which wasn't a difficult task. Focusing on Blair he realized that something was off about her. She seemed pensive and worried but he couldn't get a coherent string of thoughts out of her. It was as if she was consciously trying to block her them out. Her lips were rummaged in and out of her biting teeth, exposing the blood vessels at the surface. Her dark eyes wouldn't meet his but focused on her tray, her nails, anything.

"So… nothing can kill you then?" She was raking her fingers through her grapes in a distracted manner. Plucking one and dropping it into the tray and repeating the process.

An uproar of growls sounded from his family's table. They really weren't taking a liking to Blair at all.

_Jasper- Goddamn Samson and Delilah. Yeah, Eddie be a good boy and tell her our weaknesses why don't you. Hello a couple a months ago this girl wanted to "find out our secrets and use them against us!"_

Edward let out a forlorn sigh. It seemed he was going to be defending his choice to be with Blair for the rest of eternity. But to Blair he gave a half smile. "Not any that make good lunch discussion."

"Oh…" She looked back down at her grapes. Slowly she picked one up and began peeling it with heavy concentration. Something was on her mind.

Then she looked at him with profound eyes. As if she was suddenly realizing the tragedy of what he was. She didn't pity him but she didn't envy him either. "So…where… what do you do? Does it ever end- will you outlive me? Everyone? Does time ever end for you?"

He looked at her for a long moment as if realizing something too. Blair could be shallow and Blair could be mean but Blair cared. Deeply. There was something old and wise about her that he couldn't explain. He could also tell that her observation was upsetting her by the way her brows furrowed as she struggled to stifle that impetuous pout threatening her plush lips. He couldn't have that. He couldn't have her sad for him. So he forced himself to smile as reached to cup her face in his hands, thumbing the corner of her lips gently until they curled upwards. Her warm blood rushed to him palm. "Your guess is as good as mine, Blair. I don't know." She was furrowing her brow again and he couldn't have that. "But I know that have an excellent memory and the memory of your lips when you smile, the dimples on your cheeks…" To demonstrate he traced his thumb up over the deepening dimple on her right cheek. "That's my heaven, Blair and that could sustain me for an eternity."

A round of jeers sounded from his families table his protest of his overall sappiness. Alice and Rosalie were excluded. They were too busy shooting, "why don't you every say that to me" looks at their significant others. Edward sighed again. He really was going to haveto do something about their overt hatred for the only light in his world of pervasive darkness.

XoXo

By the end of the day Blair had reached #19: Edward was a herder. As they walked together through the halls he kept a steady hand on her at all times. Sometimes it was the small of her back but mostly on her hip, steering her like cattle as if to say, "You are mine."

Then came the realization that Edward Cullen wasn't perfect. Everything he did could be taken as a flaw and yet she liked these things. Edward had a way of calling to the basic past of her that just wanted to be treasured. He made her feel cherished when he held her hand that way as if to say, "We are in this together." But most of all Edward made her feel wanted.

"What are you doing Friday oh girlfriend of mine who I want dearly?" Edward's amused voice cut into her musings as they neared his car. Yes. That truck was basically going to sit in that lot like an abandoned orphan.

Too bad. So sad.

She cocked her head and gave him a pained look. "Oh come on! Not _you _too?" She adored Edward and all but a public high school dance was where she drew the line.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Hardly, Blair. I heard you were planning a trip to Seattle."

"Oh right." Funny how she seemed to have forgotten about that amongst the upheavals of this week. She was blinking at him expectantly.

He suddenly seemed nervous, combing his hands through his hair recklessly. "Do you…want me…to take you?"

"You want to spend hours shopping with me?" An image of Edward at Saks carrying the bags. Heaven.

"Er not really but I'm used to it if that's what you have in mind." Oh yeah it was. _Hold on. Soon to be my shopping slave said what?_ "Alice shops…a lot" he hurried to explain at her scathing look.

"Oh…" She visibly relaxed, looking a bit sheepish.

_Oh someone else seems to have a possessive streak. Interesting. _

"Besides I think it's the perfect place for that first date I've been meaning to take you on," he said casually but there was a hint of secrecy in his tone.

She gave a dimpled smile. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

**Note: Feedback food for thought: Do we like Smug-ward? Possessive-ward? Sappy-ward? Kill List 2009? New Title? Let me know what you think of these two. I want to really get their chemistry acrossbefore the story starts moving fast. I used the book as a reference here (aka 1st kiss when Bella passes out. Meadow scene when Bella suddenly finds her inner prowess and attacks him) And a bit of the movie ('I'm stronger than I thought). Personally the monster's antics are my favorite. Yes, Edward's apparently had so many kill lists that they get titled by year. lol. **

**I was hoping to get at all the inherent flaws that are in their relationship and tackle them head on instead of acting like obsessiveness and possessiveness is normal and healthy (cough Stephenie Meyer). It is what it is but at least Blair doesn't act like its not there. **

**Oh next chapter's a special treat. What do you think Edward has planned for their date. Keep in mind Blair's no nature girl and wouldnt be caught dead in a meadow.**

**Review!**


	11. Breakfast at Tiffany's

**AN: There's only one final act left in our story guys so please REVIEW from now on. Also check out my PROFILE with ****links**** to Blair's ****outfits ****from this chapter on and the ****playlist.**

**AN: Title change! Sorry I'm indecisive and noncommittal. This will be the final one in the tour of titles...probably...**

**Inspiration: Breakfast at Tiffany's- Deep Blue Something**

**Moon River- Orchestral Instrumental**

**Downtown- Petula Clark**

**Review=Preview**

**

* * *

**Friday:

Blair gazed out of her kitchen window. It was dark outside yet faintly lit. As if the sky were a black shawl pulled over a dim white lamp. The neighborhood was making early morning noises: few garage doors were opening, crickets and critters stirring, the splash of a rare car against the empty wet gravel.

Behind her, Charlie entered the kitchen. He was dressed in his uniform looking at her then to the digital microwave clock (which said 6:45AM) in surprise. "Isn't it a little early for you to be dressed for school."

Blair looked down at her outfit for a moment. Dressed for school? She would never. She had dressed in a designer ensemble of creamy saffron shorts which she paired with her Dian von Furstenberg black, cream, and chartreuse blouse. The ensemble was accented minimally with a necklace of clunky black beads, flats, and a leather clutch. Her hair was loose and down her back with two twists of hair at her sides gathering and pinned back. She was dressed casually for her day on the town. Sadly Charlie had just insulted her by suggesting otherwise.

"There's no school today. Edward's taking me to _Seattle_,remember?"

"Uh…" How had this slipped his mind? He didn't remember signing off on the Cullen boy driving his niece hours away from him without parental supervision.

"I told you last night uncle Charlie and you're response was "gifting" me that can of pepper spray _remember?_"

Oh right. The murders in town must've really done a number on him. He looked at the clock again. "Isn't it a little early to be on the road?"

She shrugged, took a sip of coffee, made an unsatisfied face, and then set the cup down in the sink. "We're getting breakfast."

There was a knock on the door and Blair immediately rushed from the kitchen to the living room and flung the door open without another word. She let out a soft pant and let her eyes wonder upwards to the smirking boy at her threshold. _Great, Blair. Really UN-desperate…_

"Morning, Mr. Swan."

She turned around to see her uncle ambling into the foyer behind her looking warily at Edward.

He nodded. "The roads are pretty wet…"

"Don't worry, Sir I always drive carefully." He gave a sly wink to Blair.

Charlie stood there uncomfortably for a moment longer then barked, "Fine. Have her back before 7. I don't want you guys driving in the dark."

Blair and he nodded in agreement and then she found herself being led outside by the small of her back towards Edward's shiny silver car. She was wondering what he had planned for them today in excitement when he opened the door for her and stopped her from getting in. She gave him a questioning glance before she felt his cool hands cup her face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her until their foreheads where touching and then inhaled staggeringly.

She felt her thoughts growing hazy by his proximity. His lips curled upwards in a little self satisfied smirk. "Good morning, Blair."

"M-morning…" _Pull yourself together, Blair! _His smirk increased. "Enjoying the bouquet without tasting the wine, I see," she half stammered when he didn't pull away.

His lips tugged upwards and he pulled away from her. "Something like that. Re-acclimating mostly."

"So where are you luring…ehem…taking me?" He had been secretive about the entire affair.

"What? No trust for your vampire boyfriend?" he teased before guiding her into the car like the gentleman he was.

~x~

Slighly under two hours later Edward was cruising slowly through the financial district of downtown Seattle. He perfectly parallel parked his car into a meter spot in the high end district. He checked his time. Nine on the dot. Perfect. Blair looked scanned the panorama of buildings through the window in confusion but before she could ask where exactly they were going he opened her door quicker than she could register that he'd left the car.

She got out and took the city in. Inhaling the smog of pervasive traffic she smiled. It was almost like home. "Where to?"

"Well I was thinking we could go somewhere for breakfast."

"Where?" She scanned her surroundings again until she saw it: The heavenly blue, the silver sign, the glittering window display.

Paradise.

Nirvana.

Mecca.

She just stood there, utterly transfixed by the sparkling display window. She moved wordlessly towards it. Inside the display was a tiara on a pillow encased with diamonds and gems. The pillow was a cool Tiffany's box blue that mixed perfectly with the platinum crown.

She sighed wistfully, resisting the urge to touch the window. Something in the way she was standing there under the misty morning sky stuck her as oddly familiar. _Wait a second. Breakfast at Tiffany's! _Her favorite movie! It was like she'd stepped into her fantasy scene of her favorite film. She, standing there with Edward…

She spun around to find him standing closely behind her with his hands in his pockets. "You…!" She couldn't even articulate words right then.

He gave a little shrug. "The pressure to come up with an original first date was too great so I borrowed this one."

His casual air was not convincing Blair one bit of his cool detachment and he quickly found his torso enfolded in warm arms. Her head rested on his chest sending vibrations through him as she sighed. Edward's hands moved by their own volition to her hair.

"Well it's already the best first date ever," she mumbled into his shirt. She would have been content to stand there in his arms on the sidewalk of her Mecca all day.

He placed a kiss atop her head. "Shall we?"

~x~

About a half an hour later they came bustling from the Tiffany's, chuckling like bandits.

Much to the jeweler's chagrin, Blair and Edward had traipsed into the store on cloud nine intent on purchasing the cheapest thing there. This was nothing new for the salesman. Every year some sentimental couple did the same thing and he would secretly curse Breakfast and Tiffany's for that blasted scene.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Blair chuckled as she fingered her tiffany box of miniscule silver studs.

"Hey, at least I gave you jewelry." Edward waved his box of cufflinks jokingly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Edward. I'll treasure them forever." She couldn't even keep a straight face.

"As I generally avoid black tie affairs I can't say the same for your gift but I appreciate the sentiment."

They collapsed into more snickering. Blair gave a satisfied sigh and linked her hand in his. The two began ambling down the sidewalk. "That was amazing," she sighed. "Better than the movie."

"I try." Edward smirked. "Want to get some actual breakfast." They slowed in front of a coffee shop.

They spent the rest of the morning talking over coffee and bagels. Edward caught the eye of a waitress there who kept asking him if he wanted to try anything in the Freudian sense. Blair growled and scared her off with a simple, "That will be all, coffee girl."

Surrounded by a motley crew of the usual downtown suspects: several business suits, ladies with shopping bags and nothing to do with their time, and college students recreating bohemia whilst on their Mac laptops, Blair supped her mocha coffee while Edward watched her intently.

She made an "mm" sound as if every sip were a homecoming then closed her eyes in rapture. She re-opened them to find Edward watching her with a curious expression. His lips were slightly parted and eyes taking a glazed look.

"I feel a little guilty enjoying this alone." She commented on the blaring fact that he didn't eat.

The monster snickered at her, muttering something along the lines of, "Believe me, he's enjoying that just as much as you are."

They spent a pretty long time there just talking. Blair learned that Edward didn't actually sleep and when she asked him what he did at night he grew silent.

Later they went shopping. Edward was hoping to deter her but she could not be stopped, claiming that she was practically wearing old rags. He rolled his eyes and like the dutiful boyfriend he was, followed her around downtown Seattle, assuring her that she didn't look fat and holding the bags.

A little after noon the sky was getting bright. It was evident that the clouds couldn't bar the sun for long.

"Blair let's take some of these bags to the car."

She agreed but looked around the endless span of skyscrapers and narrow streets then back at him. "I think the sun's coming out."

"Then we better take cover." Blair was immediately pulled into the revolving doors of an adjacent building. She was suddenly in the large lobby of a rather chic building. She didn't get a chance to observe much because Edward abruptly pulled her towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

The elevator arrived with a chime and they boarded it. An older woman entered after them and they scooted to the back. "Relax. I'm going to show you why I can't be seen in the sun," he leaned into her and whispered.

The woman got off a few floors later and Edward pressed the button for the top floor. Blair stopped counting at floor 17. The elevator opened and Edward began guiding her towards a white door marked, "Roof entrance".

She stilled. "Edward I don't think we can go up there."

"Are you afraid of heights?" She gave an affronted eye roll. "Then just trust me." She sighed and followed his lead through the door and up the narrow staircase which led to yet another door and finally they were standing outside.

Blair took the sight in around her and gasped. It wasn't the roof with its penthouse rooftop décor that made her gasp. She was from the Upper East Side where anyone who was anyone lived on the top floor and kept an extremely luxurious rooftop. Even throwing afternoon "garden" parties just to show off their décor.

The roof's floor had a slate-like finish that was embellished with a freshly rolled rug at the center. A little garden of well-pruned roses and lilacs embellished the area and there were garden chairs and glass tables littering the wide area. All set against a backdrop of sky scrapers and the gentle city hum of cars in the distance.

But that wasn't what took Blair's breath away. Her eyes were under complete arrest. Taken hostage by the truly exquisite sight of Edward in the sunlight.

The sun cascaded over him like an ethereal blanket making the surface of his skin sparkle like millions of finely packed diamonds.

"This is why I can never be seen in the sun." He backed away from her stealthily towards the ledge, unbuttoning his shirt with ever step revealing the smooth washboard of white diamonds. "It would create quite a spectacle."

"Oh my freaking God." She must have stood there for hours staring at him with that dumbstruck expression on her face. "You're beautiful."

He gave a wry smile of disagreement then buttoned up his shirt much to Blair's disappointment. "Alright. Show's over." He smiled sheepishly and then sun disappeared into cloud.

"So I have a picnic planned out if you're hungry." He produced a wicker basket and sat down on the rug waiting. But Blair had yet to move from that spot. The negative image of Edward in the sun still burning in her mind.

"Y-you diamonds…sun…"

He sighed and went to her. He had to physically lead her over to the carpet and tug her downward. The sun peaked through again. Speechless, she ran her hands along his face.

"So… how did you know you wouldn't get caught in the sun in front of people?" She asked after a long pause

"Alice can sort of…see the future."

Her brows shot up in surprise. _Wow. _"I bet she saw me coming, huh?"

His features darkened for a moment. Discomfort was written clearly on his face. "Her visions are subjective," he growled as if that would mean anything to her. Blair wisely decided to drop it.

They made themselves comfortable on floor. Blair discovered than in the basket was a veritable feast of strawberries and other fruity goodness. Edward's couldn't help but to watch her intently when she bit into a cherry, the red juices straining her lips.

"I can't believe my boyfriend sparkles," she mused, nibbling happily.

"Tell me about your ex, Nate…" he prompted suddenly as he watched her.

'Wow! Great segway Edward," she exclaimed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"That was pretty subtle, wasn't it?" He smiled guiltily. "Can I hear what happened?"

She sighed. _Where to begin._ "It's kind of a long story…"

"Blair, time isn't necessarily an issue for me." She swatted him playfully then bit her lips. "I don't particularly come out looking…nice…"

He let out an exasperated huff. "Blair, what have I ever done or said to lead you to believe that I think you're nice?" Blair responded with a scathing look and a low growl emanated from her mouth. "Sorry…proceed…"

She let out a long groan and combed her fingers through her hair before going into her spiel. "It all started when Serena left town last year. She didn't tell me. Didn't call. Just _left_." Her voice was still raw with emotion.

"Anyway," she drew in a breath raggedly. "Things sort of went downhill from there. My father suddenly left my mother for one of her models… a male model" Edward winced. That one took him by complete surprise.

"I'm sorry…" His hand sought out hers and laced its fingers with hers.

"Don't be. They live in France now and they're very happy," she sighed out absentmindedly. "I guess at the time I didn't see it that way thought. In my head I think I blamed my mother for not being…I don't know…enough."

"So when my boyfriend, Nate, started distancing himself from me I think I might of…sort of… went into crazy girlfriend mode…just a bit."

"_You?_ No!" Edward gasped in mock astonishment and Blair pouted.

"You know what I think story times over."

Edward started to protest. "I'm sorry Blair. Please continue." He never untangled his hand from hers. "So Nate-"he prompted.

"Nate…where to begin? Oh I think I'll begin with the part where he _slept _with my best friend."

Oh Edward definitely knew there was a reason behind his inherent hatred for Nate Archibald.

"I didn't know any of this, mind you. He just decided he didn't want me anymore without sending me the memo. And he's head-over-heals in love with _her_, but she doesn't know that. Where was I again…?"

"So before Serena return I didn't know any of this. And I was doing fine before she came back. Without New York's golden girl everyone sort of looked to me as their new center of the universe which as you may imagine made me quite content."

Edward nodded knowingly.

"Then Serena shows up with no explanation and all of a sudden everything goes back to centering on Serena again. Including Nate. Which leads to me finding out they slept together before she left. This of course leads to a complete meltdown on my end. I _may _have gone a little overboard with the evil masterminding…"

"But you have to understand. Serena has everything. Everyone loves her and she doesn't need to try at being liked or anything. Everything that's mine automatically gravitates into her hands. The girl can't help it. Honestly if you ever met her I wouldn't be surprised if you fell in love on the spot and wanted to leave me for her."

Edward took their intertwined hands and brought it to his lips. "Highly doubtful, Blair." She made a face that told him she was unconvinced. She would remained thusly until he actually met Serena, it seemed.

"And then there was Chuck." Edward winced. His least favorite name on the planet. "And Chuck was Nate's best friend…and the rest is Gossip Girl history."

"I think I can piece together the rest." His voice was gruff and pained.

"You're judging me," she surmised after letting out a heavy sigh.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Blair, on what planet would the mass murdering vampire be the moral authority? I'm just sorry you had to go through all that." His eyes were sincere.

The sun had disappeared again. Permanently it seemed by the look of the graying clouds. Blair was flat on her back against the plush rug looking up at the sky and Edward, sitting up with his arms to his knees. They had fallen into silence, comfortably like two old lovers by the shore. A gust of wind blew through the roof lifting her billowy blouse by inches, revealing a short strip of porcelain flesh along her navel. His jaw tensed and he looked away.

"Edward," she called. He made an acknowledging noise but did not look her direction. "How close can you be to me without your thirsts rearing up?"

"I'd say a good half a mile." The ghost of a smile played across his profile.

"Edward…"

"Hmm?" He still hadn't turned his head.

"I'd like to test that theory." His attention suddenly snapped to her with questioning eyes. "For science of course."

"Of course." His voice sounded distant. Doubtful and playful at once.

"Well a half a mile won't do. I want you to be close." _And closer still. _Her smirking lips were playing against her professional tone.

"How close?" he dared to ask.

There was no reply. He looked down at her to find her deep in thought. "Kiss me somewhere." It wasn't a question.

He gazed at her probingly right through to her mind. It was Game Theory time again in the Waldorf lair. She had it all mapped out. Knew exactly what he'd do. It was startling how astutely observant she was.

"Not your lips, I take it."

"You are not allowed to kiss my face or my hands either."

"Who made these rules?"

"Science darling. Science." She stifled a chuckle all while trying to maintain her impervious expression.

In a world where Edward knew how to say "no" to Blair he would have informed her that she was playing with fire. But since no such world exists Edward let out a conceding breath and shook his head at himself. "Where, then should I kiss you…for science?" He stifled a chuckle.

"Hmm." She pretended to think it over. "I think here."

"I'm not sure that's entirely appropriate." He eyed her exposed belly warily.

"Of course it is. Anything for science is appropriate now do you want to test your tolerance or not."

He inhaled deeply, his last breath and leveled his head to her exposed midsection. The creamy span of white becoming flush. The venom in his mouth pooled. Eyes darkening. A near artery of blood began to beckon to him and he cursed himself silently. Forcing himself to tune everything out he focused on the porcelain flesh beneath him drawing his lips closer and closer until…

"Can vampires make love?" (Insert record scratch here.)

He pushed off from the ground until he was sitting next to her again, staring down at her aghast with shock. "You ask me this now!?"

She shrugged. "You seemed to be concentrating heavily. I was just lightening the mood with conversation." She batted her lashes coyly for good measure. "So…can you?"

"That's a loaded question, Blair." She turned on her side, propping herself up on one elbow and gazed up at him. Blinking expectantly. He muttered another silent curse and raked his hand through his hair. "Vampires and humans are very alike in that matter. Except our…urges are usually buried beneath our thirsts. The more manageable our thirst becomes, the more less pressing urges become evident."

Blair pushed off from the ground so that she was sitting up beside him. She cocked her head for a moment and studied his expression. "Do you desire me…in that way, I mean?"

He wanted to lie. But a lie would probably do more damage than good. He gave a doleful sigh and cast a quick side glance over her. "I may not be human but I'm still a man."

There was that infectious smile of hers shining rays of sunshine right through his heart.

"Blair," he warned, eyeing her cautiously. "I don't know if I… If were to lose control around you, even for a second, I could kill you. If I'm not conscious of my strength alone I could even break you like glass. You don't know how breakable you are."

Blair smiled warmly. Warning smarming. "That's a little bit presumptuous of you don't you think? What kind of girl do you think I am?" she teased and he looked away sheepishly. "Boys. Boys. Alive or not they all have there head on one thing," she chided, shaking her head. "Honestly, Edward I was just asking for scientific purposes."

"Uh huh. Sure."

She smirked, shifting her weight to her knees. Slowly she inched into him, placing a playful kiss of his lips. Her lips were warm and soft, plush against his cool marble. His hand moved by its own volition to her cheek while he plundered her mouth. It was she who pulled away- falling backwards into the rug and pulling him after her.

"As you were, Mr. Cullen."

He eyed her incredulously. She couldn't be serious. Not only did she revel in torturing him but was contended to take that torture to new levels. "Remind me why I'm doing this again."

"Because," she was trying to make herself sound serious again. "I want you to be comfortably being close to me."

He held his breath again and counted slowly. Ghosting his lips down her body he stopped just below her navel where her shorts began. He tried to ignore the blood pooling around him or the well of venom in his mouth and inched closer until his lips touched the warm smooth delicate skin.

In that brief moment of contact the monster produced a sign with a downward pointing arrow that read, "Femoral artery this way". He stilled and attempted to clear his mind of all homicidal thoughts before feeling the faint beating of tiny hands against his head.

Beneath him Blair's body was shaking in laughter and she was flailing and swatting him off of her. "I can't…too sensitive…that…tickles." She said between heavy gasps. He sat up fully now looking completely morose. Here he was trying not to kill her and she apparently couldn't stop squirming at laughing.

"Are you quite through?"

She shook her head.

"Edward, kiss something else," she commanded, still writhing. Edward eyed the girl squirming beneath him in shock.

"You could barely contain yourself the first time. Now how am I supposed to practice my tolerance with you if you're fighting me off?"

"I'm not fighting." She pouted and ceased her writhing. "I can't help it if I'm ticklish."

His eyes swept over her body for a less inappropriate place to test his willpower. Finding none, he settled on the crook of her neck where her blood called to him most. Slowly he leaned back into her, swallowed the pools of venom, and prepared to place a gentle kiss there when she immediately started squealing with laughter and pushing him away by his chest. He sat up and looked down at her exasperatedly. "You're impossible, you know that."

"You love it," she shot back, not sobered one bit by his darkening irises and dangerous expression. She didn't know that her blood only sang louder when she fought him off. An inherent trait that Edward could not control.

"No." Her chocolate hair splayed over the rich carpet beckoned to him and he reached down and grasped a silky strand, running his finger down its length while she watched him intently. "But I love _you_, though."

"W-what?" Blair sat up, stood entirely and stalked towards the ledge. He was on his feet instantly, reprimanding himself for his loose tongue. "You _love_ me?" She made it sound as if it were something excruciating.

Edward's eyes never wavered from hers and responded with a casual. "Of course. I thought it was obvious," leaving her quite dumbfounded.

"Say it," she whispered.

"I love you, Blair." He watched her tentatively. A myriad of emotions played across her face at once; astonishment, acceptance, bliss, then fear.

~x~

"So about the part where Edward, who is totally gorgeous and amazing, told you he loved you and you just stood there like an idiot?"

Blair looked at herself in the mirror. Her damp hair was curling at the end. As it was bedtime she was wearing a lacy camisole with matching boy-shorts. But besides her general fabulousness she had the clear mark of a damn fool written on her face. And Serena was right. Either she was missing a few vital brain links or she really had a problem loving only boys who never love her back.

"I mean, I guess I understand. It's not like you two are going anywhere. We've got like a month of school left and then you're coming back here. You know, you're probably right."

"W-what?" Serena repeated herself slowly and Blair felt her heart drop into her stomach. A pervasive sense of dread and desperation came over her and she felt as if she would throw up at any minute. New York City never looked so bleak. The Upper East Side sounded like a death sentence to her without Edward there. Was Serena trying to kill her? Her heart was banging against her chest like a caged animal at the thought of being separated from him.

And why? Because… Because Edward was beautiful and amazing and infuriating and way too serious, and, and his hair was just maddening, and witty, and caring and went out of his way to please her, and kissed her like he was going off to war, and much too possessive of her, and sparkly, and made her knees weak…literally, and, and…

"I'm a freaking idiot. No… a coward is what I am."

"Am I missing something here?" Serena asked.

"Listen it's just come to my attention that I'm ridiculously, head-over-heels, out of my mother loving mind in love with Edward so I'm going to have to call you back."

She hung up on Serena and thought about waiting until morning, not that Edward would be sleeping, but because she was loosing her nerve. Before she could think about backing out again she dialed Edward's number immediately. He picked up before the first ring had finished.

"Blair…" his sounded busy and distracted. In fact he was actually in the middle of a "family meeting" about the latest killing and now six pairs of golden eyes were watching him intently. "This isn't a good time."

He was upset with her. It was clear to Blair that she had hurt him and now he sounded distant and cold. But she would remedy that.

"Edward I have to get this off my chest before I lose my nerve." He protested again but she interrupted him. "I was scared before because… well…"

"Blair. I'm sort of in the middle of-"

"All this time I thought I knew what love was like; something painful and frustrating. A game I had to win. And here you are: you're effortless and perfect and terribly frustrating all at once."

"Blai-"

"Essentially what I'm saying is that I think… I _know_ I love you. There, I said it. I love you. I love you Edward Cullen and now I can't stop saying it."

"That's-"

"And I want to be with you. I don't care how strange and complicated that makes my life but I was never really meant for an ordinary life anyway. I know. I'm getting ahead of myself and being incredibly forward but I don't care. I can't just leave here and go back to my normal life in Manhattan. Not without you anyway. And if you don't come with me then I'm staying here. Because I choose you, Edward Cullen."

"And don't tell me that I shouldn't be making this decision. I know what I want and it's you. You are mine Edward Cullen and you're stuck with me for the rest of my natural life."

Emmet made lashing noises, simulating a whip with his hand.

"Blair, breathe."

Indeed she did need to take a large gulp of air. She did and exhaled raggedly.

Edward was having a bittersweet moment. He had been relieved earlier because he knew that in the end he could never be good for her. But now she loved him. It amazed him and worried him at once. Now her life would always have one flaw in it; him. He sighed, wishing his entire family wasn't there to witness his indecision. Jasper and Emmett were snickering whilst Esme and Alice seemed to be bouncing out of their seats. Carlisle was looking generally amused while Rosalie affected a yawn and looked down at her nails. _Blair and her timing._

"Well? Haven't you anything to say for yourself?"

"You already know how I feel." His family was making him feel self conscious so he got up and stalked off to the living room.

'Remind me," she demanded.

"I love you," he breathed with much resolution in his voice. "Blair, you are life now. If you want me in yours, I'll be where you are."

She breathed a sigh a relief and suddenly Esme and Alice were in the living room making whacky charade motions as if he couldn't just read their minds.

_Ask her over for dinner, _Esme mouthed whist making some sort of signaling a plane hand motion. _I want to meet her. _

_Oh please please please. I promise we'll be nice, _Alice also mouthed whist making flight attendant gestures. _I want to meet her too. Tell her you want her to meet your family. _

Edward sighed heavily. "Blair, I have to go but would you like come over for dinner with my family tomorrow."

Blair's end became suddenly silent. The next thing Edward heard was thudding against a wooden floor as if she were jumping up and down combined with muffled squealing. There was a rustle as she retrieved the phone and calmly, although slightly out of breath, said, "Sure. I'd love to."

* * *

**Footnote:**

**Next chapter up: Meet the Cullens**

**Also I'm looking for a BETA for this story. Please PM me if you're interested. **

**ALSO. I hate promising to do sequels and then not doing it but if I do it will most definitely be rated M for sex, drugs, and general New Moonery. In my head there are a lot more dangerous things wealthy socialites can do when depressed over heartbreak. **


	12. Meet the Cullens

**AN: When I said final act I didn't mean chapter. There are about two chaps left in this shin dig. Sorry for the confusion. Oh and do review. It's my dream to get 300 reviews for this so help a brother (not really) out. **

**Review= Preview (sorry to everyone I missed last time)**

**Mood Music: **

**Creature Fear- by Bon Iver**

**One Red Thread- by Blind Pilot**

**Oh from the first that the line got drawn  
it was poison in the land it was on  
one red thread through the middle of a song  
my only one, my only one**

**  
I can't remember the age that I was  
but not that story that pumped in my blood  
when you were the savior  
and I was the taker of  
oh where I was**

* * *

"B, he showed up to the dance with three models dangling all over him. It was ridiculous! Bass really is the biggest rake in New York City."

"Mmhmm… sure… S do you think I should wear my Manolos or Louboutins?" Blair stood in front of the full-length mirror turning this way and that. On one foot a slightly lower heal, the other taller with a striking red heel, stark against its black leather.

"Louboutins," they said in union. The pumps went perfectly with her lacey taupe dress. It was a layered concoction of sheer tan over layers of black and cream lace with a puritan-like white collar. She made the frilly look more _avant garde_by pairing it with her lacey patterned leggings. Her hair was a mass of loose curls framing her face and down her shoulders. Around her neck she wore pearls and of course Edwards cheap yet sentimental studs in her ears.

"Aren't you exited, B?"

"Of course. Meeting the parents is one of the most important junctions in a relationship. You were saying something about Bass and his harem," she prompted, pausing every so slightly to hear the answer.

"Oh same old, Bass... The dance was fun. Dan and I had a really good time. The night was surprisingly drama free." Serena's voice was teasing.

"Are you saying that I bring the drama?" Blair scoffed. The two started snickering.

"So are you nervous?" Serena asked.

"_Very!"_And Blair had plenty to be nervous about. Not only was she meeting the family who just happen to drink blood and terrify her, but his siblings openly detested her. At school she ignored them because well, she did sort of spend months trying to ruin them only to call them out publicly. Their ire was well-deserved. She had a one night towin all over and Blair loved a challenge. By the end of tonight if the Cullens weren't completely heart warmed and delighted by her she wouldn't be deserving of the title Queen B.

XoXo

"You live here?" Edward opened the door for her and practically pulled her upwards as she took in mass of slate, wood, and glass before her. The sprawling estate was almost entirely made of tinted glass, giving it a modern look.

He smiled and led her onward. "Were you expecting a castle?"

She stilled and gave him a serious gaze. "Actually if you lived in a castle I would _not _complain."

"Sorry milady but there are no Counts or Dracula surnames here. There is a family crest however."

"Oo like royalty?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry Blair, no royals here either. Just a distant noble blood-line on Carlisle's end."

He opened the door and noticed she made absolutely no movement to enter. He let out a heavy breath and looked her over. She wore a short baby-doll dress and tights with her hair framing her face in a way that made her look like a little doll. She really had the most deceptive exterior he'd ever seen.

"Blair… you know no ones going to bite, right?" he teased until she shot him that familiar glare. Rolling her eyes at her own silliness, Blair crossed the threshold.

She entered the beautiful house of glass with her breath held; half expecting its clear exterior to be a rouse. But it was just as aerial inside as out. Her eyes swept the span of modern décor mixed with classic American elements. Leather couches, fireplace, paintings, against a span of open windows and crisp white walls. Mostly there were no funeral caskets or creepy shells of knight armor. Beside her Edward chuckled and led her onward by the small of her back towards the source of what smelled like delicious food.

"They couldn't be persuaded against cooking. They've been begging for a reason to use that kitchen for years." He snaked an arm around her waist. Blair took one weighty breath and entered large and airy kitchen surprised to find four painfully beautiful creatures staring at her expectantly. She had an overwhelming urge to run and hide behind Edward.

"Blair Waldorf, I'm so happy to finally meet you." The cinnamon haired woman was suddenly hugging her while Blair stood shell shocked. She pulled away, keeping her cold hands grasped to Blair's arms and inspected her with kind eyes. "And you my darling are absolutely stunning. Edward didn't do you justice."

Blair stared at the beautiful young woman with blank eyes. Was this Edward's adoptive mother? She barely looked any older she was but the way she spoke and carried herself screamed "mother hen". Blair quickly recovered and smiled disarmingly, giving the stunning woman a quick rake-over. She was classic designer from head to her pointy white pumps. "You must be Esme. I'm delighted to meet you too." She smiled warmly in return, eyes twinkling between Edward and she.

A blond shadow appeared behind Esme causing Blair to look up. Dr. Cullen had put his arm around his wife and smiled down at a very stunned Blair. "I believe the lady and I are already acquainted." He gave a toothy grin and Blair felt her knees slacken a bit.

"Oh hell-o… doctor…Cullen…"

_Don't look into the sun. Too beautiful. Must not ogle boyfriend's father._ Edward's steel-like arm suddenly locked around her waist and pulled her several paces backwards until her back met his chest. _Sorry Edward I AM just a mere mortal here._

Carlisle chuckled. "Blair," he inclined his head. "I do hope your fractured ribs are healing." His eyes were twinkling up at Edward who only held her tighter and scowled.

At that the socialite couldn't contain her laughter. "I guess we'll never know… I only hope they don't become an issue later."

"I guess we'll know who to blame for that, wont we?"

Blair did a poor job of fighting her creeping blush. Edward, being the butt of their joke just rolled his eyes and took to counting to twenty again for it was obvious that he was going to have to reiterate that point of scaling down the charm around humans; specifically his.

She giggled. "Dr. Cullen…"

"There are no formalities here, Blair. Call me Carlisle. After all you're practically family now."

Blair was beaming up at the good doctor like a make-a-wish foundation winner when Rosalie cleared her through in disapproval. She turned to face the source of disapproval with a sly grin.

"Oh hello again, _Rosalie_. I didn't see you there." Ha that was a joke. Who didn't notice the striking blonde wherever she went. Rosalie scowled in response.

"Hello, _Blair, _It's so nice seeing you _here _in _my house_."

Esme and Carlisle reprimanded her in low hushed tones, too low for Blair to pick up. But Blair could take care of herself.

"So glad you feel that way _Rosalie._" She grinned wide, revealing her perfect set of pearly whites and fetching dimples.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged looks of surprise. Not many humans had the nerve to sass Rosalie Hale. Edward had witnessed enough of their _frenemy_ exchanges at school to be quite used to their routine.

Emmett just rolled his eyes and came forward from Rosalie to extend his hand. Everyone in the room heard her heart accelerate and smelled the fear come off of her. She tensed and cowered into Edward's arms. Edward chuckled a bit and pried his shirt out of her grasp. "He's harmless, Blair."

"Easy princess, I'm not the one you have to worry about." His eyes were mischievous and twinkling. The deep dimples in his cheeks made him look more like an impish child than a beast. She took a deep breath and stepped forward to shake his hand.

"I'm Emmett, by the way." He chuckled. "And no, I'm not harmless as Edward says but you're not my type."

She angled her head and looked up at the burly giant for a moment. "What's you type?"

"Grizzly bear." He gave her one of his impish grins.

She chuckled. "Oh I wouldn't call her that."

Emmett's eyes widened a bit. His joined the chorus of suppressed chuckles. Rosalie hissed her teeth but said nothing. _She's got balls. I like her, Eddie. _

"Well I hope you're hungry. We didn't know what you'd like so we decided to on French," Esme announced animatedly.

"She already ate," Edward explained and Blair felt guilty. She didn't think they actually meant dinner when he invited her. What with their being undead and all…

"Oh…" Poor Esme looked down at the concoction with disappointment but quickly recovered with a cheerful shrug. "Oh well… another time then…"

"Jasper if you made me late, I swear to God…"

Everyone turned their heads to the wall-length window panel to the far right if the large room to see Alice literally waltz into the house, pivoting from study branch, with reluctant Jasper in tow. Blair's jaw slackened a bit as she watched the spectacle unfold before her.

Alice squealed and rushed into Blair, enfolding the shell shocked socialite in her stony embrace. Blair just blinked and looked down at the little ball of energy with astonishment.

"Wow…you do smell good."

"_Alice_" Edward warned.

"Um…hello…" Blair looked back at Edward hesitantly. He gave her a pained smile. "You must be, Alice."

The entire family stood in aloof amusement as though some show were about to begin.

"And you're gorgeous," Alice chimed. A slow dimpled smile formed on Blair's face. Blair's ego rejoiced. _She's like a little porcelain doll…only life sized. One I can dress, and style…_

"Thanks…" Blair gave the pixie and appreciative glance over. The girl had an eclectic vintage style that Blair could only dream of pulling off. She dressed like a beatnik from the fifty's in her black tights and flats, and black oversized sweater. Her pouty blood stained lips stood out against her white skin and black spiky hair. She reminded her a bit of Audrey Hepburn in Funny Face.

"Oh my God, that outfit is stunning on you Blair. Is that Marc Jacob's Fall collection?" She proceeded to grasp the socialite by her arms and spin her around like her own personal Barbie doll.

Blair gasped and nodded. "Yes? How did you?"

"Classic designers are usually more my type but I like how you made it vintage with the pearls and lacy tights." Alice said in a superior tone.

Blair's mouth fell open. "Me too! We _have_ to shop together."

Alice squealed in delight before shooting Edward a dark look. _Edward if you do anything to ruin this relationship I WILL show you the meaning of the term living hell. _

Edward just shook his head and looked to the heavens. How he ended up dating a lethal combination of both Rosalie and Alice, he'd never understand.

"It's alright, Jasper." Alice turned to the reluctant blond and waved him forward. "You won't hurt her." Blair wasn't so sure of that. He approached her hesitantly and she felt her body tense up with fear. Something told her to keep her distance. They didn't shake hands. He nodded politely from a distance and that was it. It was the strangest occurrence.

"Jasper's new to our diet… it's still a bit difficult for him," Alice explained apologetically.

"Oh…" That explained his Norman Bates exterior around students in school.

"Well since you've already had dinner why don't we sit down and chat, I promise we'll go easy on you." Esme smiled.

Blair had no choice but to agree to the interrogation session graciously. The coven was quite anxious to learn about her; this seemingly untrustworthy human Edward was willing to expose them to. Everyone gathered in the living room.

Edward and Blair shared a seat. He kept a reassuring hand on her at all times.

"So Edward tells me, you want to go to Yale," Carlisle prompted with an easy smile. "Did he tell you he went to Harvard?"

"I'm impressed." She turned to Edward and smiled for a moment before returning her attention to her interrogators. "But my family are all Yale alumni and I hope to keep the tradition," she answered ever so sweetly.

_Smart and focused. Very nice Edward._

It continued on like that. Esme and Carlisle asked her questions while she answered everything graciously with the poise and grace only someone bred and trained for high society could.

However, the entire cross-examination descended into a rapid firing squad of invasive and silly questions when Emmett cut in with, "Better question; Jay Z or Kanye?"

Blair eyed the giant in shock. She gasped as if the question offended her sensibilities then answered much to everyone's surprise, "Duh…obviously Kanye."

_Oh I like her… She can stay. _Edward just put his hand to his forehead in shock at his brother.

Then Jasper cut in with, "Democrat or Republican?"

"Hmmm?" She considered this for a moment then said, "That's a tough one. Financially, I'm a conservative but socially I'm a liberal," she flitted her eyes to Edward, "for obvious reasons." _Really, I'm a social Darwinist… _

"Ooh I have one." Alice was bouncing on Jasper's lap in excitement, eyes gleaming. "Gucci or Coach?"

Blair gasped as if someone had backhanded her. "Is that some tasteless joke?"

Alice smiled with satisfaction. "Good answer."

The mood in the room had lightened considerably and everyone was quite amused with the socialite, except Rose.

"Has he discussed with you the repercussions if something goes wrong?" Rosalie cut in. Emmett tightened his arms around her soothingly.

Blair's hand automatically went to her neck and everyone tried to suppress their chuckles.

"Rose, I'm not going to let anything happen," Edward growled.

"Look Rosalie, I know you're concerned as his sister and all and I haven't really acted very reliable in the past, but I love Edward too and I'm not going to do or say anything that would expose him or any of you for that matter." _So shove it, Heidi Doom._

A slow evil smirk formed on Rosalie's perfect face. "Sister," she chuckled and Edward tensed beside her. "Did Edward ever tell you that I was turned as a present…for him."

_Oh for crying out loud. _Edward shot Rosalie a mutinous glare. What the hell was wrong with her? Blair retracted her hands from his leaving him bereft for her warmth and stared at him as though she wished they were alone so she could throttle him. But they weren't alone and so she kept her cool exterior, only her breathing escalated. Her hands formed tiny fists at her sides and for a moment Edward smelled tears welling in her eyes.

_Oh shit. How can I fix this?_

"Blair, would you like a tour of the house?" Esme suddenly offered. She rose to her feet, waiting. Blair rose from the couch and agreed only to get as far away from Edward and Rosalie as civility allowed. Esme smiled kindly and linked her arms in hers, leading her away.

Esme was warm. Everything about her said warmth, her smile, her eyes, her disposition. That warmth radiated from her so much Blair was jarred when her cold arm linked with hers, reminding her that this woman was a predator; undead.

She let the gentle predator woman lead her through the sprawling estate. She spoke about design, pointing out little things here and there while Blair nodded robotically. They stopped at the window checkered French doors. Esme opened one of the doors and pulled her outside, presenting her with a view of their expansive garden. Her eyes instantly tunneled towards the tennis court, nestled in the trees and flowers.

"Do you play, Blair?" Esme asked. She was eyeing the socialite expectantly for some time.

Blair nodded. "I'm kind of a prodigy," she confessed with a little cocky shrug. The corner of her lips formed a little smirk. Tennis was like the physical expression of Blair's aggression and cunning.

Esme smiled at looked at the girl as if deciding something. "Then you should come by and we'll have a match sometime."

She agreed but her thoughts were distant. She was struggling to remain civil and calm with this kind woman when all she wanted to do was run from that house and never look back.

"You know, Edward is quite lucky to be unlike us. He's never loved and lost before." Esme's cinnamon framed face was suddenly facing hers, eyeing her knowingly. Blair didn't quite know how to respond.

"He's never known how it feels to have feelings go array, to feel insecure, unwanted."

Blair's eyes rounded then narrowed. Was there a sign that read, "Nate's reject," stamped on her forehead?.

"Did he tell you how he was turned?" she asked and Blair nodded, studying Esme's face for answers to where she was going. "He never came to terms with what he is- he hasn't still. Sometimes it was difficult to watch him be so…miserable."

Blair had to agree. "The boy adds a whole new level to the word, 'forlorn'"

Esme's smile widened. "I came after Edward but I've always seen him as my son and so it pained to see him so unhappy. Naturally Carlisle and I thought perhaps a companion would give him some sense of meaning."

"So you made Rosalie for him?" Her voice was accusing and raw. Esme felt compassion for the little fiery woman in front of her. She shook her head several times.

"Oh no, but we hoped."

"Well her beauty does offend laws and reason." Blair gave a conceding shrug.

"Edward had never seen Rosalie as anything more than sister. He's never looked on her or any woman. He's existed in state of total darkness until you came around, Blair. We were quite surprised to find he's taken interest in woman much less a human."

Blair felt a wave of relief. The thought of Edward with Rosalie was pervasive and dark. It played on every sense of insecurity in her. It was like Rosalie was a fleshed-out version of the anti-Blair, blond and all.

"But now after meeting you, I can understand why he's so taken with you. Shall we go inside?"

Blair stared at her for a moment and nodded. "Thank you, Esme. And I'll definitely take you up on your tennis offer."

They re-entered the house giggling with arms linked like old friends. Rosalie went immediately to Blair, as if there was a knife against her back, forcing her there. She looked contrite, her eyes downward. Edward had his arms crossed and watched her like a slave master. Blair almost expected him to produce a whip. She could have laughed at the sight.

"Blair, I'm sorry for earlier… I… realize now how much Edward really cares about you and… I didn't mean to…"

"Its okay, Rosalie… like I said I haven't exactly been blameless here. Let's just start over okay," Blair smiled sweetly and Rosalie nodded because Edward was watching. And Blair was definitely only being gracious for the sake of the audience.

"You know what would be perfect right now; if you two kissed." Everyone turned to the direction of Emmet's booming voice with incredulous looks.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes while Carlisle chuckled. "Welcome to the family, Blair."

Blair closed her hanging mouth and shook her head in amusement at the strange coven. Edward's hands suddenly pulled her to him. He was anxious to talk to her about earlier but it seemed Blair had already moved past that. He found it strange how quickly her mind flitted but relaxed and instead reveled in having her in his arms again. He rested his chin on the top of hers and banded his arms around her waist, his hands folded at her midsection.

Alice and he suddenly shared a vision and she started squealing.

"There's going to be a storm tonight." The little sprite was bouncing on her heels like a child who needed to use the restroom.

"Oh perfect," Esme chimed and turned to Blair. "Blair, do you like baseball?"

Blair eyes flitted between the two as if they'd lost their minds; unable to find the link between storms and baseball.

"We only play when there's thunder," Edward explained against her ear. "You'll see why."

"What do you say?" Alice asked.

"I don't really know how to play… but I'll watch." She smiled down at Alice.

"Oh no Blair you don't need to play- as long as you're on my team you can just cheer," Alice insisted. "You'll be more of an asset to me this way." Edward suddenly gave his sister a dark look that Blair couldn't see. He was about to protest to Alice using his girlfriend as his bait to one up him but was promptly cut off.

"Now come away Blair and let me find you something to wear. I can't wait until you see my closet."

XoXo

"So apparently Alice keeps shoes and clothes my size in her closet," Blair announced as she pranced into Edward's bedroom just in time to see him pull a gray T-shirt over his pale abs. _Damn. If I'd have been just five seconds earlier…_

Edward wasn't sure how she found his room but apparently she was felt complexly at home in his house. It seemed the socialite had succeeded in winning his family over. Not that Edward had any doubts. Blair was infectious. His family never had a chance of not becoming smitten with her.

He glanced over at her and uttered a silent curse. She lingered at his threshold wearing a pair of black converses, her long smooth legs were bare and only partially covered by a very brief pair of denim shorts. She wore a dark blue tank top and her dark hair was pulled completely off of her shoulders in a high ponytail. _Of course Alice wouldn't play fair. _He had a feeling the game was going be real interesting.

"So _this _is where Edward does his brooding" She gave him a wry smile as she crossed the threshold into his room. He would have laughed if he wasn't so fixated with her movement. He swallowed the well of venom in his mouth. She did a quick three-sixty spin in the center of his room, taking the ceiling to floor-length windows and the stark modern décor. There was nothing to in really, just a window of light, a chaise, and an entertainment system like you wouldn't believe.

"No bed?" she asked after spying the long chaise against the wall-length window.

"I don't sleep remember?" His voice was sounded strained.

"Alice and Jasper have a bed…"

"Indeed they do."

_Ohhh…_

Flustered she turned from his amused eyes and examined his collection of music. Stacks and stacks of CD's lined the wall. He watched her bend and touch all of his things, altering them permanently with her presence. The room didn't feel as familiar as it did before. It smelled of her, the whole house did. It was as if someone had suddenly plugged it in and turned it on. He took a seat on the couch behind her and watched her rifle through his things, his eyes going into sudden predator mode; keenly fixing on her movements

He stopped breathing entirely and counted the stay hairs falling from her ponytail. Then he noted the arch of her neck, the thin black strap stark against her porcelain skin as it slid to her shoulders as she moved, the way her pinned high hair swayed.

"Edward?" She didn't turn around, just kept on examining his things intently. He made a distant sound to acknowledge her. "You should probably get one."

"One what?" he asked. The air in his lungs were diminishing.

"A bed."

There was a pregnant pause. "Okay."

She moved on to his DVDs. His collection of old movies was extensive, like stumbling onto the TCM archive. She picked up one movie and turned to him in wonder.

"Really Edward, are you twelve?'

"That Blair is Tim Burton's greatest masterpiece." He smiled as she held his copy of Nightmare before Christmas.

She looked at the movie in her hand and shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I never finished it." His mouth fell open at such a travesty. "The skeleton guy scared me- I was nine," she shrugged.

"The girl who's dating a vampire is afraid of a singing Disney character?" He gave a wry smile.

She rolled her eyes and set his movie back in its collection. "Firstly, I _was_, afraid- Past tense."

She gave up of searching his room like an FBI agent and went to him, eyeing the wide span of empty couch beside him in dissatisfaction and choosing to sit across his lap instead. He let out a gentle hiss on contact and shifted her further out towards his knees.

"Lastly; You still scare me… your family…not so much, except Jasper… I still worry about him…" She angled herself so that she was facing him while Edward slowly processed what she'd said.

"I still scare you?" His voice was heavy with discontent. Because if that was the case it would be his fault- something he wasn't doing right. The thought upset him a bit. She was the one person he fought so hard to hide the monster in himself from.

Her pale shoulders shrugged. "Not in a Rhianna - Chris Brown sort of way. I'm hardly cowering away from you."

Edward continued to stare at her blankly, waiting for an answer he could understand.

"Maybe fear's too strong of a word. Unsettle is better. The way you look at me sometimes… Like a moment ago…sometimes I don't know... Does that make sense?" She eyed him pleadingly.

He drew in a deep uncomfortable breath just to prolong the silence. "Yeah…it does. Sometimes I don't know either…"

It was difficult to be with a human one desired so. Sometimes those desires were conflicting and sometimes they merged to for the purpose of tormenting Edward even more. At the end of the day Edward really did deserve a medal for keeping some semblance of benignity around her.

"I…think I understand…" She sounded surprised at herself- to be understanding. There was an awkward silence that ensued for a moment. "So… is there anything I can do…to help?"

He pretended to think for a moment. All real thinking was impossible with her in his lap like that. "You could wear your hair down…to cover you neck," he offered, but she was not pleased with that statement.

She furrowed her brows. "Is that _all?_"

He gave a long sigh and looked to the heavens. "You could… cover up a bit more around me…that is…"

She arched her brow as if to challenge him. "Why?"

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. "Because…" he raked his hands through his hair. "you are an incredibly beautiful girl…"

She gave a low sinister chuckle and angled her body towards him slowly so that she was facing him directly, her legs straddling his. He exhaled the last bit of air left in his lungs, fully aware that he was eyeing her darkly.

"Oh Edward," she teased in a sing-song voice as she fondled his hair with her fingers, "You are such a prude, and it's endearing really- I love you for it." _But you're just going to have to get used to your girlfriend's 21__st__ century harlotry. _

She hushed his protesting lips with her own and he returned her kiss in full. Her lip parted and he drank from her mouth with a muffled growl. She fisted the collar hem of his shirt with urgency. His hands banded her thighs, sliding upwards from her knees to the hem of her shorts like cold steel against warm satin. He closed his eyes and reveled in the novel feeling. A soft flurry came from her mouth and it was on. With one swift motion, he pulled her under him, until their positions were flipped; only she was partially on her back, legs still straddling his waist and began feasting on her lips with fervor. Her legs around him urged him onward, her arms anchored his neck.

Suddenly he swore and stood up, pulling her upwards with him. It took her a bit of time to come out of her haze and realize that they were in a house full of super-human hearing vampires; two of which considered themselves to be his parents and were under the impression that she was a respectable girl.

"I'm sorry. We should…" She watched him struggle for words in awe. "I think my family's waiting for us to leave with them…" Her eyes widened a bit. "I'm sorry… I lost control…sorry…"

Her dimples deepened as her lips curled upwards slowly. The light caught her dark eyes giving her an evil air. "You should be sorry." He watched her mind work with an incredulous look on his face. Oh she wasn't going to play fair either.

"Honestly, Edward I'm surprised at you- attacking me like that. I think I'll go wait downstairs." With that she turned on her heels and marched out of the room but not before flashing him that devious smirk he loved so much.

God, he loved that girl.

* * *

**1. There's some fun stuff on my profile: Playlists and links to Blair's pics and outfits.**

**2. Sequel anyone? Check out my sequel links.**


	13. Catch me if You Can

**AN: (Please Read)**

**Hi everyone. I just opened up a new forum all about Twilight/crossover stories. Come out and tell me about your fav pairings/fics and what makes them good. Or who would make a great pair. Feel free to self promote. **

**There's a discussion on both this story and the Sequel I just put up. I know a lot you e-mail me back and forth about the story and I love discussing your take on Blair, Chuck and the Twilight world. Go and discuss!**

**Mood Music: I alone by LIVE and **

**----------------****Keep Your Hands off My Girl by Good Charlotte**

**Review= PREVIEW and helping reach my goal of 300 reviews.**

**Thank you SO much reviewers. I love your feedback. Especially those who don't sign in. I don't get the chance to reply back personally but you guys are awesome. And your reviews are detailed and insightful. **

Edward took his time in donning a pair of chuck Taylors and a well worn denim jacket. He meandered down the stairs towards her scent. Carlisle's voice was speaking rapidly accompanied by little outbursts of gasps from Blair. Evidently it was story time at the Cullen lair. He slowed his movement towards the drawing room where upon entering Esme fixed him with a pointed glare.

_A word of advice, Edward dear. Next time you bring this nice girl over, try not to scandalize her with your boorish behavior. _Esme's delicate brow shot upwards.

_Oh for the love of God. _He didn't dare ruin Esme's wholesome image of Blair. Instead he gave her a repentant smile and muttered, "Will do, Esme," in a low breath.

He breezed past Emmett's goading thoughts to put his arm around Blair.

_Em: Aww looks like our little Eddie's finally getting some-_

"Ehem." He gave Emmett a pointed glare.

"Carlisle's been telling me some interesting stories," Blair said.

_Oh really. It's Carlisle now. Glad to see you two are so chummy. _"I doubt it. I'm not that interesting," he said in his usual dry tone.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Oh believe me I know. He was telling me how he was turned." She looked up at him and gave a lovable smile with an edge.

Carlisle suppressed a chuckle at Edward's martyred eye roll.

"Honestly Edward you make being a vampire seem so 'doom-and-gloom'. Now that I've met you all it hardly seems as bad as you make it out to be."

"Isn't that the understatement of the year." Emmett chuckled.

What could he say? He was just a doom and gloom kind of guy. Before Blair entertained any ideas of vampirism he was quick to remind her that his family and their human lifestyle were highly irregular.

Blair responded with her usual impertinent little pout and eye roll.

The coven found the socialite highly amusing. They observed their teasing dynamic, musing at how Blair seemed to constantly assert herself in a playful and subtle manner. And Edward seemed contented to let Blair have her way. His patience was vast and it suited her petulant nature. Edward was like arctic water, still and deep. Blair was as vacillating and demanding as the ocean against the shore.

"The storm's coming." Everyone turned to Alice. "We should probably leave if we want to catch it."

"I need your keys." Edward turned to his brother.

"My jeep? Why can't you run?"

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett and motioned to Blair who was more or less clueless.

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do in there. _Emmett wiggled his eyes wolfishly.

He huffed. "Which isn't much."

_Touché, Eddie. _

Blair's eyes narrowed and flicked back and forth between Emmett and Edward warily. "Am I missing something?"

"Probably. But we're all used to Edward's gift by now," Esme apologized.

Emmett just gave a sneaky laugh.

"I'll drive Emmett's jeep and Blair and I will meet you guys there."

The family agreed and soon Blair was sitting in the passenger seat of a rugged off-roading vehicle watching Edward navigate it as if it were a Benz.

"So…that went well. I like your family." She smiled. "They seem so…"

"Hallmark card, Christmas special," Edward offered.

She agreed. "Definitely not what I was expecting."

"They like you too. In fact, I'm pretty sure they'd trade me in for you if it were an option." He grinned. His free hand sought hers.

"Then you better be good to me, or else."

"You'll turn them against me?"

"Yep."

They both chuckled.

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

They soon found the clearing where the coven assembled with their baseball paraphernalia in hand.

A loud crack of thunder whipped through the sky and Alice squealed. "Let's play ball."

Watching Edward play was the first time Blair had ever really seen him behave like a vampire. It was kind of... enthralling and hypnotic and…hot! He was so fast she could barely register his movements and when she did they was elegant and effortless. He was exquisite. They were all exquisite. She really had no idea at all. Before it hardly seemed real to her but now seeing them all in action, moving with such feral agility and smooth poise, the reality of what Edward was suddenly touched the ground.

It was like watching a Mets game on speed. She'd seen Edward move before when he yelled at her in her house but not like this. His movements were completely controlled and yet natural as if engrained in him. She watched Rosalie hit a clear homerun and Edward dash off to retrieve the ball in what seemed to break the sound-sight barrier.

"Edward's the fastest one here," Esme told her, knowingly. Blair hardly registered the woman standing beside her. Her eyes never left Edward who, may have been showing off a little. If he was it was definitely working. That was the single most attractive thing she's ever seen any male do.

Before she had been put off by the whole vampire idea. Blair compartmentalized that fact in her mind because it frightened her. Instead she only chose to see what she wanted to see; Edward Masen, the surly human from AP biology. But now she definitely wanted to make sure Edward performed vampire feats in front of her whenever possible.

From now on it was going to be, "Edward, uproot that tree." "Pick up that van." "Run there."

And this was the precise point that reserved and superior Blair became the leading member of the Edward Cullen fan club.

Jasper batted next and hit the ball effortlessly. He moved so rapidly it was difficult to see where the ball landed until a small pillar of dust billowed several yards behind Edward. Edward with his unmatched speed could have easily retrieved it before he stole the base. He lunged then recoiled, feet never leaving the mat.

"Go Edward Go!"

For the split second Edward's eyes were fixed on the bouncing socialite, clapping her hands and jumping up and down all the while cheering his name. Her heated blood was pervading the clearing. Even Jasper swallowed his venom. But mostly she was beautiful, cheering, and had he mentioned bouncing? And being of no help to Edward what so ever. The second it took for Edward to focus on Blair, Jasper whizzed past his base. His partner in crime, Alice chuckled at the pitcher's mound.

"Whose team are you on, Alice?" he grumbled under his breath and the little sprite gave a sinister laugh. _Like I said. Alice never plays fair._

_Oh no!_

"Stop!" Alice and Edward both shouted.

Everyone huddled over the Alice whose eyes were glazed over. Edward immediately went to Blair and started pulling her away.

"Edward what?"

"Let's get you out of here."

"No. They're already here," Alice shouted. Her voice wobbled with fear.

In a movement too fast to register, Edward took off his jacket and bundled Blair into it. "Let your hair down."

"I don't understand? What's happening?"

"Vampires the ones responsible for the killings. They heard us playing."

Blair gasped.

"Just keep quiet and stay close to me."

"They're here."

They approached in a cloud of leaves and soil. The thunder itself seemed to shy away from them and the sky suddenly quieted. Blair could barely see them. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Edward's torso and her face was wrested against his chest. She only barely peaked from his shirt to observe the three rag tag figures speaking to Carlisle.

She was surprised. With such a fancy entrance she was expecting them to be more…sleek and urbane looking, like the Cullens. She had it in her mind that every vampire was refined and genteel. But these vampires looked positively homeless. The one who spoke had a clear French accent and an air of authority but he was dressed like a bad cross between Bob Marley and count Dracula. And the redhead. Dear God. She looked absolutely savage with her fur animal draped across her back like some cave woman. And blonde. Jesus Christ was that a pony tale!?

Honesty if Edward didn't get her away from these red eyed losers she was seriously going to have to tell them something about themselves.

"Shh." Edward held her closer and placed a soothing kiss above her ear.

Immediately the blonde's red eye snapped towards Blair. He was watching her in a way that made her feel dirty and uneasily. Thankfully Edward who was holding her protectively bundled her tightly.

It all seemed to be going well. Edward had excused himself and Blair and the rest agreed to play another game. Blair's scent was masked by Edward. Her cold dark eyes and superior expression marked her as a predator, one of them.

Then suddenly the wind began to blow and Blair felt herself thrown behind Edward who was crouched into a feral position. The Cullens and the nomads mirrored his pose.

"You brought a snack." The blonde, James looked straight at Blair with killer eyes.

It was happening again. Darkness was eating away at the edges of her vision. Suddenly they were gone and Edward was holding her upright.

Her breathing was erratic, eyes piercing his pleadingly. She grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and clung to him like she would never let go.

"Um…Edward. W-why di-did that monster just refer to me as a snack?"

Above her head Carlisle and Edward shared a look. "He's a hunter and he wants her. I saw it. My reaction just made this the biggest game of his life."

Blair gasped. "He's just so tacky," she wailed. She started rambled incoherently about how she didn't want to be his snack and how ridiculous his ponytail looked intermittently.

With one arm in her hair, locking her against his chest the other around her waist he spoke to her in soothing tones. Chin resting on her head he shushed her fitful breathing. "Shh. It's okay Blair. It's okay."

Her breathing subsided slowly. But it was mostly due to Edward's intoxicating presence clinging to her with force than anything.

"Remember when we had that chat about possessiveness?" She nodded against his chest in a nervous spastic manor. "This is one of those rare times when that comes in handy." She actually chuckled a bit and finally unearthed her head from his shirt to look up at him. They'd yet to break from their embrace; his arms still locked her to him and she still held his shirt captive in her fists. But a rueful little smile appeared with ever so faintest trace of a dimple. "The only one allowed to endanger your life around here is me."

"And…you can kick is ass right?" Her voice was so shaky and small, Edward couldn't help but to smile. In a perverse way it was sort of nice being in this protectorate role instead of the predator. And if she wanted to think of him as the end all be all of vampirism who was he to stop her.

He nodded and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Of course, Blair."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Because I do _not _want to become his latest meal _or _his chain gang girlfriend."

Edward chuckled ruefully and began to lead her away from the clearing. "Come on. We've got to get you out of here."

He gave up on walking and picked her up with a fluid motion and set her down outside of the parked Jeep.

"Um…what are we doing?" Her eyes flickered from the open door to him.

"Blair I'm getting you out of town. He's going to trace your scent and I need to get you on the first flight out of here. Our scent will be untraceable once we're airborne."

"But I don't have any of my things."

"I'll buy you new things," he shouted. He was getting slightly agitated and time was of the essence. "We don't have time for this."

"What about Charlie?" she shouted back.

The muscles around his jaw visibly tensed.

"You're just going to leave him unprotected. What if he goes to my house?"

"Blair, Emmett and Jasper are waiting to follow us to the airport. You're killing time."

"You're not hearing me!" She stomped her foot.

"Blair please. I'm trying to protect you. Let me do my job," he pleaded, trying a new angle. She was driving him insane and if she didn't get in he would have to manually force her.

"Charlie is a cop. He's not just going to let me disappear without looking for me. And if he's in danger, let me at least tell him I'm leaving and maybe the hunter wont bother him," she said.

He thought about it. "I won't risk it," he said. "Now Blair if you don't get in that car I'm going to force you."

"Edward," she said, her lips twisted in a deadly scowl. Her voice low and powerful. She leveled her dark eyes on his, paralyzing him in her gaze. "Take. Me. Home. Now."

The vampire's hard stare wavered. He blinked several times. His jaw relaxed as did his stance. There was a low stream of grumbling as he walked around to the driver side, boarded the car, and slammed the door.

"What are you doing?" Blair turned to him with her arms crossed. Eying the vehicle with distrust.

"Apparently I'm taking you home. Get in."

~x~

Even in her hysterical state, Blair was surprisingly a great actress. She stormed into her house in tears, howling on about how she could not spend another moment in "Bourgeois purgatory." Poor Chief Swan was hurt but powerless to stop her as she marched into her room and threw her clothing haphazardly into her Louis Vuitton carry-on.

"I'm flying to NY tonight and I don't care what you or mother says. I can't stay here. I can't be what I'm becoming. I'll drive my truck to the airport- I need some time to think- alone- and I'll arrange for you to send me the ret of my things. I'm sorry uncle…"

Then she drove away- hands shaking over the gear shift. It wasn't long until Edward appeared like a ghost out of thin air, opening her driver door and scooting her over. She was about ask him, "what now" when her phone started buzzing. She realized it was her mother and ignored it.

"Change of plans. We're going back to my place."

"Okay… are we still leaving town."

His jaw suddenly clenched and she didn't like it. "Yes. You're leaving town."

"Wh-"

"You should take that call. Lie if you have to but make sure no one's worried," he cut her off.

She looked down at her phone and ignored it. It was a small action but she needed to have control of something right then.

As soon as they got home Edward ran them through the front door where Blair was surprised to find Rastafari Count Dracula standing in their foyer with the Cullens. Instinctively Edward pulled her behind him.

"I mean you no harm," he said for Blair's benefit only.

Again Blair's phone started buzzing.

"Listen why don't you take that call while we talk," Edward suggested.

Blair realized this was a ploy to get her out the room but yet again was powerless in the situation. She wanted to get out of there too. Without so much as a pout she went to the living room and took the call.

"Listen I'd like to talk to you about James," Laurent began when the room was Blair-free.

"What! No mother I'm hopping a flight to New York immediately and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Blair's voice rang out from the next room so shrilly that Laurent paused his advice, looking amused and astonished.

Edward's dark gaze never wavered from Laurent's even for a moment. Amidst Blair's shrill outbursts he was streaming his thoughts in real time; gauging his sincerity.

Blair's argument with her mother continued and Laurent resigned himself with a little shrug and an upturned lip. "I've grown quite tired of his games…"

"What are you going to do? Banish me to Antarctica, this time… No! Because that's what you do… I do absolutely everything to make you proud of me and the minute I display one iota of adolescence you ship me off like some criminal."

"…He's not going to stop. The hunt is his obsession…"

"Mother this is important. I don't have time for your haranguing me right now I need to get out of this town…fine cancel my card. I'll use daddy's... No I'm not coming home… I'll get a hotel…don't ask me which one… What does Yale have to do with this?!"

"He's got unparalleled senses- absolutely lethal and the woman…"

"I'm hanging up right now! No… listen… I'll talk to you in the morning…No…listen, I can't believe I'm saying this right now but I love you, okay. Now Goodbye."

Still riled from her brisk conversation she physically shook her nerves off and stomped back into the foyer only to find Dr. Cullen and Edward sans the Rasta vampire looking at her with a mixture of incredulity and expectation on their faces.

"What did I miss?" she asked, a bit self consciously, looking at her sides to see if the grim reaper was standing beside her. Finding nothing she faced them with a questioning shrug.

"Blair." Edward stepped forward cautiously while Carlisle made a sneaky escape from the foyer, leaving them alone. Being neurotic, Blair immediately began to hyperventilate.

"W-what's happening… why are you looking at me like I just showed up to a Hampton's party in mauve?" she stammered out with slight hysteria seeping in.

"There's been a change in plans, Blair." Approaching her he ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly while she gave him wary eyes. "James knows I'll never leave you so I'm going to try to lead him away from you while you fly home with Jasper and Alice. They can both prote-"

"What!" Blair shook his hands off of her and backed away several paces. There was moment of mutinous silence then she began pacing, furiously struggling to put her frustration into coherent words.

"Blair calm down," he pleaded.

Still pacing she let out a frustrated huff. "I just sealed fate in Reform school, ruined my uncle's self esteem, told my mother I _loved_ her, all because some vampire thinks I'm his next snack and now you're telling me you're not coming with me!"

"It's the only way. If I go with you he'll know where you are."

"And whose going to protect me from Jasper?" She continued to pace the foyer hysterically."

Edward just looked up to the heavens with a look of "why me?"

She stopped pacing and faced him.

"If you loved me you'd come with me."

His face twisted in agony. "You know I can't."

She bit her lips. "Then you don't love me."

"Listen, you infuriating little girl," he snapped. "I love you more than your little human mind can comprehend."

Her mouth clamped shut. She looked up at him with the look of a child being scolded.

"Now you have 30 minutes to your flight. You are going to go Alice and Jasper as much as it will kill me to see you drive away. I'm going to try to lead the tracker away from you and end this. And when this is over and you're safe, I'll come and get you and you can finish your little tantrum."

She crossed her arms and pouted, having no leg to stand on and yet feeling unready to surrender. She blew the breath out her mouth-frustrated.

Then he kissed her. His mouth caught hers unaware with such urgency she didn't have the will to resist.

The kiss was not like any other. There was no caution to it. It was fire melting ice the minute his lips crushed down on hers with slightly less abandon of strength and pressure. She clung to him with a neediness they both would never come to understand. He was the air and she was drowning lung.

Their mouths connected with fury. He cleaved her to him by her waist. She tugged him down by her arms anchoring his neck. The melding of their tastes in her mouth fueled her anger and passion. She kissed him back with ferocity, drinking in his cool venom. She wanted him in her somehow. She wanted him in her in every way.

"You have no idea, Blair," he moaned into her warm mouth.

"Ehem." Jasper cleared his throat as he entered the foyer. "If you two are done with your Sid and Nancy routine, we have to go."

The two were so tardy in disengaging that Jasper wondered if Edward didn't hear him. He sped the process along by hosing them down with mind-numbing calm. They broke away hazily.

He kissed her three more times before she left. One immediately after breaking away from her, much to Jasper's frustration. One immediately upon entering the garage and seeing the Mercedes gassed and ready to go. And finally after Jasper and Alice boarded said Benz, waiting for Blair to enter. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

"I love you. Don't ever doubt that."

"You…you're going to be fine, right?"

His mouth opened in incredulity. "Blair I'm not the one you should worry about. I'm going to take care of him and then I'm going to come and get you."

She smirked sardonically and exhaled a rapid breath. "You better come get me."

His lips quirked. "Of course. What else would I do?"

"I don't know… use this as an elaborate plot to break up with me…"

He found himself chuckling ruefully. "Oh Blair… What am I going to do with you?"

_As a matter of fact. I do have some suggestions._

"Later," he smirked and pecked her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Blair."

"For now," she corrected.

"Goodbye for now."

"I love you," she whispered as he opened the rear door for her.

Welcoming the familiar feel of the buttery leather seats, that familiar scent of decadence coming from the new imported car, she cast a look at Edward standing with his arms crossed and watching her drive away and wearing a mask of myriad emotions.

She sighed and looked ahead of her. Alice and Jasper were holding hands over the gear shift. She didn't miss that her touch seemed to calm Jasper's ragged exterior. His profile relaxed, the muscles around his jaw slackened.

To think this whole ordeal could have been avoided if Blair had just kept her perfect school record in tact and just gone to biology last week. She supposed it was her great penance for skipping class. She supposed this could have all been avoided if she hadn't opted to chase after a boy.

And yet…

She cast his disappearing figure one final backward glance and sighed. He was completely worth it.

~x~

After that everything moved rather quickly. Blair's cell phone died _(Thank God)_ and so she was spared from another harangue. Alice and Jasper spoke in hushed voices in front of her on the short ride to the airport where they practically herded her along.

Jasper gave the tickets a quick shuffle through, the aggravation seeping out from his pours into a diameter around him. A baby began wailing histrionically, setting off a band of grumbling luggage carters with weary faces. Jasper swore under his breath. Luckily Alice came bouncing up to him, largely ignoring his pervasive frustration and running a calming hand over his chest.

"I don't know why he's going through all that trouble. Why he just doesn't turn her if you both know it's going to happen." He was grumbling now and looking morose.

"I know. I've seen it. It's definitely going to happen."

Blair was shuffling back to her gate from little food shop with a coffee in hand when she heard them. Covering her mouth with her hand she stealthily backed away. She didn't stop until she was cowering in the girl's bathroom. Her reflection was wild. Still wearing the same outfit and Edward's jacket, she tried to sooth her muzzled hair with wet hands to calm herself.

ATTENSION FLIGHT 007 TO NEW YORK IS NOW BOARDING.

Jasper and Alice were probably looking for her. She only had a few minutes to pull herself together. Cursing under her breath the let the cool water run from the tap and dipped her head to splash her face, washing the weariness away. When she straightened back up her eyes caught the feral expression on the stranger's face standing behind her in the mirror.

"Caught ya," he said in a dark voice. She gasped and suddenly the world dimed.

Attention passengers please take a seat and make sure your seatbelts are fastened. Flight 007 will be landing in JFK airport in 5 minutes.

The smooth almost mechanic voice of the flight attendant jolted Blair to consciousness. Her eyes were heavy and shut. The scent of earth and tar engulfed her. Her neck was sore and although she was sitting her head was tilted and rested on something hard.

"Ah, she lives." The sinister voice next to her chuckled. "You know, as touching as the past view hours of you sleeping on my shoulder have been…"

That woke her up. She gave her self whiplash pushing off of him and turned to the creepy man next to her. James. He had an amused little smirk. Blair felt the bile rise up in her throat at the thought of her proximity to this creature.

"Ugh…Where the hell are you taking me."

Again he chuckled. "Apparently Manhattan, ever been?" Blair tried not to react, purposely keeping her face still. "What's your name doll face?"

"What do you want with me?" Her voice was low and hissing.

"I'm a vampire. You're a human. Isn't it obvious."

No it wasn't. If he wanted to merely drink her blood he would have done so hours ago when she was unconscious.

"Why are we on a plane?"

"I had to get those Cullens off your scent. You didn't answer my question or should I take a guess. You look an Angel or Betty. Something sugary like that." Her chest rose and fell.

Her narrowing orbs only made him laugh harder. "My name is Blair," she said just to shut him up.

"Got a last name, gorgeous?"

She fell silent. The last thing she wanted was to bring her family name into this. Not when they were clearly bound for her hometown. "Cullen."

He huffed. "You're lying." Her dark eyes didn't waver. "You're one of them?"

"I'm Edward's."

He was laughing now. "Pretty boy back there? Impossible. You mean you're his pet."

Blair gave him a superior look of pure ire that was only partially lessoned by her doll-like pout. Then she smiled sweetly. "When Edward finds me, which he will, I'm going to ask for your head on a silver platter."

"Hmm…is that a promise?" James eyes mused over the defiant human.

She opened her mouth to scream but only a yelp managed to escape her lips before his grimy hand clamped over them. Again bile riled her throat. People around them were starting to stare.

"Oh Blair," he cooed, leaning in close to her. "Fear of flying is perfectly natural." Muffled cries seeped through his hand. "Try not to pass out again."

There was a loud crack and everything went black.

**AN: Whew. Sorry about the errors. I was in a rush to get this out of my head and on paper. I'm super excited about the finale. 1 chapter and an epilogue left. And yes. There will be Chuck!**

**Please REVIEW guys. I was good about sending out previews last time. And I love feedback. **

**Oh and go to the FORUM and discuss! **


	14. The Damsel who Distresses

**Hi guys! Because I love you all I'm posting the last two chaps together instead of making you wait! Please review BOTH. I really want your feedback on my version of the James debacle. **

**Also there will indeed be an epilogue that I'm working on. You guys will flip when you read it. I'll send a PREVIEW to those who REVIEW ****both**** chapters. **

James grinned widely as he exited the plane holding the girl's limp body bridal-style in his arms. He'd snapped her neck with enough force to keep her unconscious but she was still breathing.

The shuffling passengers were going out of their way not to notice. The ones that did were pissing him off. Some pregnant woman had the nerve to smile and point like it was some fucking bleeping Kodak moment.

In the muffled background a piercing scream rang from the plane yet attached to the unloading section of the airport and James' smirk widened. His red eyes flickered with glee. No doubt they'd discovered the two passengers who had kindly given him their seats. His gait never changed. He checked Blair's watch. It was after midnight. Perfect. It wouldn't be long until lover boy got here. Even better. James loved when plans just came together perfectly.

Three hours of cross-country running later he was standing outside of the JFK airport completely drained and panting incessantly. He had never run non-stop before and he needed blood badly.

As if on cue his phone sounded in his pocket. "Where is she," he growled without pleasantries.

"Edward I'm so sorry… We let her out of our sights and suddenly she was gone. We're all about to board the next fight Edward. I'm sorry we…"

"Is she in this city or not, Alice." His words were grounded out.

"I saw her on that flight. I haven't seen anything since."

"Goodbye."

He approached the airport slowly. There were police cruisers littering the entrance. Red lights flashing. Edward let his eyes narrow and stalked in full predator mode. The doors slid open followed by two covered bodies wheeled outside and an array of photographers. He didn't smell her blood on any of them.

A sigh of relief and he was gone, coursing through the city from rooftop to rooftop. He crouched down on the top of the empire state building. The panorama of city bombarded him. There were too many flashing lights, too many scents, too much blood in one concentrated area. Millions of thoughts streamed in and out of Edward's head at once, filling him with a sensation of complete insanity. He closed his eyes and let the city take his senses.

Edward had always known there was something unique about Blair that pulled him to her. He was drawn to her with or without his free will. Now more than ever he was ready to test that theory.

_Today in the news President Obama embarks on his oversees trip to China… _

_I cant find my wallet…_

_Just one more shot of Vodka… _

_Police! Put your hands up!_

_Can't believe she took my boat and the dog…_

_Yes…so good…_

_Bitch doesn't know I got a gun…_

_If I try the juice diet…_

_Edward it hurts…_

He heard her thought as brief as it was among the millions. Struggling he tried to hang on to the thin connection and set off towards it.

~x~

Blair's neck wasn't cooperating. After struggling for about an hour to open her eyes and sit up, she now had to turn her entire body around to examine her periphery. Not that it was anything to behold. She was sitting on naked concrete in an empty construction zone. The building she could tell has once been a factory of some sort from the wide open spaces and the massive half moon windows. The stench of chalk and wet concrete was pervasive. Tools and large slabs of material littered the ground. She had no idea how high up she was in the building but loud sound of rushing cars and police sirens didn't sound too distant.

The gutted factory was dark, the only light provided was from the windows streaming in city light.

"Is this all apart of your master plan," She shouted into the hollow darkness. "You kidnap me and hold me up in some gutted factory?"

There was no response.

"Where am I? Answer me."

A sinister voice chuckled followed by a low figure stalking into the light. James was smirking and holding up some sort of construction sign. He read the sign aloud. "Do not enter. Construction site of Bass Lofts. Property of Bass Industries."

Blair groaned at the sound of that familiar name.

"Does that answer you question, sweetheart?"

Blair gagged at his endearing term.

The sign fluttered out of his hand to the floor. In his other hand was a camcorder pointed at her. "Now as for master plans…let's get down to it shall we."

She saw the camcorder and masked the fear gripping her. "Ugh. You freak."

He actually staggered back with laughter. James looked at his camcorder with an innocent expression. "Is that what you were thinking?" He smirked. "Get over yourself sweetheart. This is for Edward's enjoyment."

"You see," he stalked towards her, "I've already tired of you and so if you're as important to lover boy as you claim, I need him to find you lifeless body lying right there." He pointed to the spot where she struggled to stand. "And when he finds this tape I've left behind he'll be so enraged that he'll have no choice but to come after me. Which, in turn, makes my life very interesting."

She snorted. "Nothing about you could ever be interesting. I'm already bored. If you had a shred of decency you would've put me out of my misery hours ago"

"You're false bravado amuses me, doll-face."

"I'm not afraid you." She pursed her lips and tried to look dignified from her crumpled position.

"And why is that, precious?" He was goading her now with that teasing smirk on his lips.

"Two words: Male ponytail. The eighties are over, loser. Honestly you look like you belong in the cast of RENT. I'm more afraid that any minute now you'll be singing about HIV."

This time, James' laughter was organic. "You're mouthy. I kind of like it."

He then turned the camera to himself and spoke to it. "I'm surprised you left this little gem in such a fragile state. And now your negligence will be my gain."

"W-what are you going to do?" Blair asked.

The room fell silent. Too silent. James was looking at her with an entirely new expression and this time it terrified her.

"Hmm… thinking of a way to express my indecision in song." He smirked.

"Oh God spare me!"

He stopped inches in front of her crumpled body then crouched down in front of her with the camera poised to her face in one hand. His free hand cupped her face against her will but her stiff neck wouldn't corporate. His cold thumb dug into her cheek as he examined her.

"Where do you cram all that fire into such an a little innocent doe eyed frame?"

She scowled at him. "Don't even think about it, asshole." She leveled her dark eyes to his. "I'd rather die than spend forever as your biker girlfriend."

He turned the camera to himself. "Wow, Edward. You're little pet just broke my cold heart." He mocked her with a pout. Then turned it back on her face. "Well then I guess we'll just have to start with your slow and painful death, then."

She grimaced. "M-maybe I was little rash. I-I think I could learn to like leather."

He chucked. Eyes never leaving hers, he decided to put her statement the test. Removing his hand from her face he let it fall to her exposed thigh. His gritty hand cupped her porcelain skin and ran down the length of her leg until she almost threw up in her mouth. He smirked and pushed down hard around her ankle until the bone there snapped.

The sound of her screaming echoed through the building.

"Tell Edward how much it hurts," he snarled.

"Edward it hurts!" Tears streamed down her face, blinding her.

"Tell him to avenge you!"

"Avenge me, God damn it!" she cried, deliriously in pain. Emotional pain she could handle but she had no tolerance for physical pain of any sort.

"Aww your screams of pain is music to my ears," he purred, still crouch in front her. She could see his eyes turning black through her watery vision. He was loosing his control. Her endless screaming was releasing the animal in him.

The camera clattered to the ground and he snatched her wrist up to his lips in one jerky motion.

"N-no"

"Sorry doll-face. But you're making me hungry. Think about it, it's better compared to the torture I had planned for you."

"No! Stop. Get away from me!"

Suddenly her wrist fell roughly to the concrete. The shadow in front of her disappeared. She angled her body to see him standing on the farthest wall away from her looking confused.

She watched him with wide eyes as he slowly hedged towards her with his head cocked to the side. He stopped halfway with the light steaming on him, illuminating his confusion. "What are yo-?"

His voice was cut off by the shattered window and a crash of something into his side, knocking him far across the factory. In a blur the figure crouched down to Blair's body and stilled long enough for her to make out his pale face, square jaw, and sloping nose.

"Edward?"

"Shh. I'm here." He was gentle picking her up. "Let's get you out of here."

No faster than she was safe in her arms she felt him knocked off her with a thunderous clap. He landed outside through another shattered window.

Blair opened her eyes. James crouched in front of her with her wrist to his lips waiting. The object of his plans, Edward, rushed back to the building and stood in the broken window, paralyzed with fear.

"You're too late," James snarled and bit down Blair wrist.

He barely got a sweet taste of Blair's blood when Edward knocked him away and started pounding his fists into him with total abandon. The monster was uncaged and could smell his beloved's blood on James' breath.

"Oh come on, Edward. I gave her a choice," James said when he side swept a blow and threw him across the room.

Edward roared and sprang at him again. He didn't stop charging until he had James pinned against the wall, his neck cracking under his grip. On the killing floor of his mind he registered Blair's screaming.

He growled and cursed and dashed off from James's smirk to help Blair.

As if heaven sent, his entire family came rushing in from the broken windows. They landed in crouched positions on the concrete floor like feral cats. Growling, they rushed straight for James.

Edward held Blair in his arms feeling useless. She was screaming and mumbling incoherently but he could not help her. Carlisle crouched in front of him.

"She doesn't want this." Edward's voice cracked as he looked at the girl in pain. His expression was desolate.

Carlisle said nothing and removed his belt in one swift movement. The sound of James' screaming filled the air and Edward became numbly aware that there was a fire burning around them.

He tied the belt around her arm to cut the circulation off.

"You're going to suck the venom out?" Edward asked, hope seeping through his voice.

"No, Edward. You are."

"What? Me? I don't have the control. I wont stop."

"Then find the will to stop," Carlisle said in a firm voice. "She doesn't have much time."

Edward looked into his mentor's eyes in shock. Was this some sort of test? Why on earth was he the one doing this? Hell, he'd trust Jasper around her blood before himself.

Carlisle's eyes met his. _Because you love her. And if I fail I cannot have her death on my hands. _

_Edward it hurts!_

He closed his eyes then aligned her scar to his mouth. From there only instinct took over. He sucked her blood in quick gulps. Her blood was warm and even with the venom tainting it, it was deliriously sweet. It was like taking a hit of the most wondrous drug. A drug that could literally taste the way it made you feel.

"Her blood is clean, Edward. You're killing her."

It was liquid heroin in candy form. It kept spilling into his mouth and he kept sucking it down.

Hey eyes were shut. She was loosing consciousness. In her mind she was aware that Edward was killing her but it felt good to her too. The pain was gone and she was drifting into a deep and peaceful place.

**AN: You know I couldn't leave you hanging! Read on but don't forget to leave constructive feedback. **

**What did you guys think of Blair in Bella's situation? What about James' listening to her and backing off? Strange huh? **

**Till next time,**

**XoXo**


	15. Once More with Feeling

**STOP and READ. I just posted TWO chapters so please go backwards and read the previous one first. Also, I know you'll be in a rush but please review BOTH as I would love feedback on the showdown. **

**Thanks reader and as always review= PREVIEW (of the EPILOGUE!) **

Beep……BEep….BEEP….

"Oh I think she's waking," the blond said with excitement.

Edward kept his dark eyes trained on Blair.

"I've been so worried," the blond rambled on. "She didn't pick her phone. And thank God you called. I just…thank God she had you to take care of her!" Edward immediately found himself enfolded in the arms of Serena Van der Woodsen who smelled of sunshine and cherries.

Very awkwardly he patted her on her back in a "there there" manor.

"Ugh. Is this hell?" Blair's garbled voice surprised the two. They broke apart with haste to find the socialite looking up at them with squinted eyes.

"Oh Blair. You're awake." Serena rushed to her bedside. "Edward was just trying to comfort me."

"I bet." She shot Edward a cool look. Edward sighed wearily. "Well at least you two have a history of _murder _in common."

"What!?" They both chimed and looked around guiltily.

"I'm sure that's just the meds talking," Serena assured Edward in a nervous manor. Edward was quick to agree but wondered to himself what Blair was talking about. The sunny blonde hardly looked capable of murder. But he supposed there was much about her world he didn't understand. Everything was deceiving.

Edward eyed Serena in brief shock but quickly recovered. He went to Blair's side as well. "Blair…I'm glad you're okay." He helped her as she struggled to sit up.

"W-what happened?" She asked hazily then looked through them. "And what's Oliver Twist doing here."

Everyone turned to the doorway where Dan was standing awkwardly with two cups of coffee in hand. Dan rolled his eyes. "Glad to see the witch is, in fact, not dead."

"Dan and I came as soon as I heard from Edward that you were in the hospital. We were all driving ourselves crazy when Eleanor found out you fled town," Serena explained.

Blair eyes latched on to Edward as she spoke. "And… what exactly happened?" Her eyebrow arched expectantly.

"You guys had a fight remember and you came to Manhattan because you were so upset. Then you tripped at your hotel and fell down several flights of stairs," Serena said, rubbing Blair's arm soothingly. Edward remained strangely aloof. "You've been unconscious for almost a day."

"Oh…wow…"

"Ohhh Miss Blair! Look what has happened to you!" Dorota rushed into the hospital room like the handmaiden of sorrow.

_Oh God. _"Dorota I'm fine." Honestly she was so doped up on pain meds she couldn't feel a thing.

"Oh I was so worried for you. Meester Chuck told me you were hurt and…"

Edward visibly bristled but said nothing. "How did Chuck know I was here?"

"Um…" Serena raised a guilty hand then combed it through her hair. "Yeah…I meant to um… Chuck sort of…we sort of live together."

"What!?"

"I meant to tell you but so much has been going on and it all happened a few days ago. Looks like my mother's marrying her fourth husband."

"You and bass are going to be siblings." Blair's face twisted in disgust. "Unholy." There was a mutual air of disgust in the room. Edward felt like an outsider in an elaborate soap opera.

Dorota broke the silence. "Miss Blair, Miss Waldorf say you can come home when finish with year."

"Isn't that great B? You can come home!" Serena chimed.

"Uh…right." Blair's head began to feel woozy. Perhaps it was the crowding in the room that unbalanced her.

Edward suddenly cleared his throat and the room turned to him. "I think Blair's feeling a little overwhelmed right now. Why don't you all give us a second?"

Serena nodded thoughtfully. Everyone emptied out leaving the two of them alone. Silence coated the room. Blair peered down at her wrists. Each encased in bands. There was a clear watery cord running along her vein where a massive scar marred her perfect porcelain skin. Edward followed her vision with contrition filling up his red eyes.

"How are you, Blair?" he asked softly.

"Actually I'm feeling deliriously high right now." She smiled sloppily. "I definitely see what all fuss is about."

Edward shook his head in disapproval.

"It's my fault you're in here."

"Yeah, alive." She attempted to nod her head. _Holy Chanel! Am I wearing a neck brace?_

"Blair…I can't even find words to tell you how sorry I am."

Blair rolled her eyes. "You saved my life, Edward….again. Need I remind you that this whole conversation would be moot if it hadn't been for you saving me circa two months ago?"

He shook his head. "I almost killed you. You don't how hard it was for me to stop. Do you know how much blood I took from you?"

She let out a rapid breath. "And thank God you did. Now every time I look at this scar I'll think of you and not _that one._"

His face went from abject misery to unreadable. She didn't like it. "Blair I think you should stay in New York with your friends. Where you belong."

"You want to move the New York?" she pathetically asked.

"No, Blair." He looked down to the floor.

"What are you…I-I…can't even. You're breaking up with me? Now? I can't even…I don't even…" She took a deep breath and wouldn't look at him. "Get out," she said softly.

"Blair, talk to me. I'm not leaving you like this."

She shrugged. "What's the point? You might as well leave now."

"Blair…don't…"

"Get out!" She shouted and stared at the window. Edward sighed and stalked through the door only to be brushed past by two boys in a rush. Edward paused and turned around only as the hospital room door slammed in his face.

~x~

Nate and Chuck were smoking pot in Chuck's room and trying to salvage their friendship when Serena rushed in with news that Blair had been found. Surprisingly to both boys it was the news that Blair was missing that had brought them together and made them realize that they both really cared about that bratty socialite a lot more than they cared to admit.

Chuck surprised them all by being the most concerned. He claimed that he was just worried for "poor" Nate. They would have made it there together if Mr. Bass Senior hadn't stopped Chuck outside of his limo to speak to him about the fire that destroyed the latest Bass endeavor.

And now one could imagine what the boys thought after blowing past Edward Cullen, only barely registering his presence there, and seeing Blair's broken bandaged body sobbing in a hospital room. Whatever bad blood had passed between the three was under the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Blair, you okay," Nate rushed to her side while Chuck dallied a bit by shut door, adjusting his scarf. "Is that your boyfriend, we just passed? Did he do this to you?"

Blair continued to sob.

Chuck's face darkened. He strode to the other side of her bed. "Did he?" he demanded. "If he hurt you, I swear to God."

"We'll kick his ass," Nate chimed.

Blair stopped sobbing and took in the situation. What were Nathaniel and Chuck doing in her hospital room trying to champion her?

"Nate, I thought you hated me. And Chuck, why are you here?"

He bristled. "I'm here for Nate's support. So don't flatter yourself."

Even Nate was keen enough to roll his eyes. "Blair, I'm so sorry for treating you like that. I had no right to condemn you for Chuck when I did what I did with Serena."

Blair sniffled. "You had your reasons. I did try to manipulate you."

Everyone turned to Chuck as if expecting an apology. He shrugged. "I'm Chuck Bass." It was self explanatory for his actions.

The three chuckled.

"Blair, you didn't answer me. Did your boyfriend do this?"

"You mean EX boyfriend," her voice cracked. "And no. He didn't touch. I fell. Like Serena said."

Nate's eyes drifted across to Chuck who was looking quite smug. "You know, I can't say I'm sorry to hear that."

Blair rolled her eyes. "I know how much you enjoy my misery Chuck."

"Only when I get to see that fetching pout of yours," he reached for her lips and she playfully swatted his hand. "I'm glad that fall didn't mar that perfect face of yours."

Nate's eyebrow raised but Blair was wise enough to wait for the sting.

"We all know you can't get by on _your_ personality," he finished and Blair surprisingly just giggled.

She had to admit, she missed being home. She even marginally missed Chuck as disturbing as it was.

X

In the white washed hallway outside of Blair's room Edward stood on the wall opposite the door that the raven haired boy leaned against. He held a coffee in his hand and a large leather purse in the other self consciously. Clearly the blond had left him in charge of it. Edward figured she was in the restroom or getting something to eat. The boy on the other hand looked like hated being there.

He watched the boy's head lull back into the wall only to realize that his own stance mirrored his. Edward groaned forlornly and ran his hand through his hair.

How dare she lay in there laughing and tossing that "ex" work around so lightly? Edward never wished to see her miserable but at least selfishly he thought he was worth a good day of sadness. Damn that girl and her fickleness. He grumbled a curse and Chuck's name under his breath.

The boy's self conscious rambling broke the heady silence.

"Um…" _I can't believe I'm saying this._ "There's a gift shop down the hall." He raked his hands through his curly hair. "I mean…I'm not trying to get in your business or anything but…you look like you could use some flowers…that is…you know…"

Edward was surprised to find himself chuckling sardonically at the boy's rambling insight. "Is it that obvious?" Edward asked, pained amusement filling his voice.

The boy smirked. "Yeah. I'm not really a genius on making up but flowers would probably be a good start." He squinted as he spoke. "I mean…it is Blair though… so maybe the soul of a newborn puppy would be more her style." _Oh crap. Did I really just say that in front of him?_ "Sorry I didn't mean…"

Edward's shoulders shook with contained laughter. He was smiling fully now. "You're alright." He and Blair definitely abhorred each other.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He extended a cold hand. "We didn't get a chance to be properly introduced."

He might have been jarred by his temperature by ignored it. After all spending a night in a freezing hospital wasn't exactly conducive to warmth. "Dan Humphrey."

The door opened and emitted the ever dashing Nathaniel and Chuck Bass. The two paused upon seeing Edward and Dan and cast them wary looks. The four stood opposite each other looking very much like a western gun fight would ensue.

"Humphrey that bag is atrocious with your shoes." The sultry yet hostile voice of Chuck Bass broke the silence.

Dan scoffed. "It's Serena's."

"Yeah whatever," his eyes narrowed at Edward and he took a hostile step towards him before Nate held him back.

Nate cast him an apologetic look. "Sorry man. You're Edward right?"

Edward nodded but looked past him, straight into the narrowed eyes of Mr. Bass.

"This is, my friend Chuck."

"Why don't you run along back to Hicksville and stay the hell away from Blair," Chuck spat.

Edward looked so calm it was unsettling. But when he finally spoke his voice was strained. "You seem very concerned about Blair's affairs."

Chuck smirked. "I'm only the one who deflowered Blair in my limo and has been tapping that ever since."

Edward's peach colored eyes narrowed. He was silent and the air was tense. He calculated in his head. What was likelihood of killing Chuck right there on the spot without anyone seeing him? He would have to kill Nate and Dan as well. Snap both their necks and then tear Chuck apart limb by limb before a nurse walked by. He smirked. It could work.

"Behave Chuck!" Serena's shrilly voice broke the tension. She stomped towards them like a den mother and glared both of the boys down. "I can't believe you two. Blair's hurt in there and you're out here having a dick measuring contest here."

Chuck shrugged. "No contest there."

Edward simply rolled his eyes and tried to stamp his temper down. He was going above and beyond the call not to massacre the whole lot of Blair's friends to get to Chuck. The monster in him was demanding some sort of treat for his good behavior.

'Come one man, let's go." Nate pushed off at Chuck's chest and pulled him away. Chuck shot Edward one more threatening look and sauntered off smugly with his hands in his pockets.

Serena and Dan were staring at him with wide eyes. He realized he must have looked brutal and adjusted his expression.

"Sorry, man. Chuck's kind of a douche," Dan offered. "He tried to tell me this bag didn't match my shoes. Honestly it totally matches." Dan tried to lighten the mood.

Serena beamed at Dan. "Yeah sorry. I can't believe I have to live with him."

"If you two will excuse me." He strode into Blair's room without another word. There was no way in hell he was letting Chuck near her again.

"Oh you again." Blair yawned and gave a bored look when she saw who it was entering her room. The vampire rolled his eyes and closed the distance to her bed.

"I think I may have been a little rash earlier." It was Blair's turn to roll her eyes. She looked away. Her eyes found an object past him.

"Really you don't say?" she said drolly.

He leveled his hand to her brow, resting his palm along her cheek fondly. "You know I can't stay away."

"Oh I know." She smiled up at him evilly. "Even if you could, we still have a month left of school together. And we both know you wouldn't have had the will to stay away from me."

He opened to his mouth protest then soundly shut it. She was right. He didn't even last five minutes.

"Plus if you didn't succumb to me I'd just make your life a living hell. We all know how possessive you are." She smiled innocently.

"Oh Blair." He kissed her forehead and smirked. "Glad to you've regained you usual grace and charm."

"You said I could finish my tantrum," she said innocently then deadpanned. "Don't ever leave me again or else not only will your family mutiny against you but I will personally screw every Chuck in the New York area and tell you about it."

He winced with pain then chuckled. "I'm sure that's just the drugs talking." She frowned. She hated not being taken seriously, high or not.

"I love you Blair and you can believe me when I say I will never leave you again." Not with a threat like that dangling over his head. She didn't know it but she just put the fear of God in him.

"Well I guess I'll forgive you…maybe…"

"Am I to beg?" And eye brow rose.

"Yes."

"Oh please Blair," he said with deadpanned sarcasm. "Will you please take me back?"

She pouted. "No, you're not taking me serious, Mr. Cullen."

He sighed and leaned down to her. He placed a kiss on her lips. She gave a wine when he pulled away. "Blair, will accept the fact that I'm a fool and come home with me, otherwise I'll have to stalk you and the sunshine here limits my movement considerably." He smirked.

She chuckled. "Such a heartfelt apology and veiled threat. I'm wearing off on you, I'm proud." She giggled. "I guess I have to…if of course my uncle ever lets me back into his house."

"He will. I know that for a fact because he's on his way to NY right now."

"Wow. You're good."

"I have my uses." He shrugged. "Did I impress you enough to forgive me?"

"On one condition." He raised a brow. "You have to be my personal slave forever." She smiled.

He shrugged. "I'm already you're slave," he said. "Emmett tells everyone you beat me."

The room filled with her hearty laughter. He smirked. "There's that laugh, I love."

When her laughter subsided she smirked. "Well then as my personal slave you do know it's your job to tend to me."

"And what does tending to you entail?" His cheek was dimpled in amusement.

"Hmm… massages, sponge baths…"

"Ah…here I thought it meant pushing you around in a wheelchair and giving myself practice for when you get old and even more crotchety."

Her mouth formed a perfect "O" and an affronted gasp game out. "That's it Cullen!" Her eyes scanned the room for a heavy yet throwable object. The bible at her side table was the closest object and so she grabbed it and heaved it at his laughing face.

It bounced off his shoulder just in time for the door to open and allow six laughing Cullens into the room.

"See! I told you she beats him," Emmett said.

Spotted: Nate practically dragging Chuck from Saint Vincent hospital and stuffing him into his limo. What's got you so bothered C? Is it because you're latest billion dollar venture just went up in smoke, literally? Or could it be because Queen B had a great fall. Don't worry C. I'm sure there's one, more than capable, pair of pale hands willing to put the pieces back together again.

You know you love me

XoXo

~The End~

**Dear readers,**

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. And I mean some of you guys get in depth. You guys are really possessive (in a great way) of Blair's character and really want her to be portrayed realistically and I think I did a respectable job. Thanks so much for your input. I hope you guys follow me to the next installment; **_**Back to Black**_** which is coming soon. And I'll have a preview up on this story soon. Reviewers of the EPILOGUE get a preview sooner. Thanks everyone and I look forward to reading your input on the sequel.**

**Xoxo**


	16. Epilogue

**AN: Hi Guys. This is the longest epilogue ever but I needed to set up **_**Back to Black**_** which is the upcoming SEQUEL. Please REVIEW! Thanks again for reading and your awesome feedback. **

**Reviewers get a sweet kiss from Edward and inappropriate touching from Chuck Bass. **

**Music featured: ****3 Rounds and a Sound- Blind Pilot**

**Blair's Dress- Pic link on Profile (new Edward/Blair manip.)**

* * *

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to witness the union of Lilly Van der Woodsen and Bartholomew Bass."

The evening wedding between Lilly and Mr. Bass was the season's event and Blair Waldorf had 3rd row seats the unholy matrimony. Chuck stood beside his father at the alter looking glum and shooting Blair furtive looks and Edward looks of ire. Serena, a brides mate, looked as if she would bolt at any minute.

All eyes might have been on the bride but Edward's were lost on Blair. She had finally been let free from her neck brace but still needed an ankle brace. She was wearing a long chocolate colored dress that hemmed the floor with a corseted top and whisking straps that fell off of her pale shoulder like coffee against cream. Her dark hair was half up half down in ringlet curls. And it seemed Blair had finally gotten Edward in her cufflinks. He carried off a tuxedo with natural grace and innate charm that would make James Bond envious.

Side by side the two were lost in each other. The spent half the time looking as if the ceremony were impeding on their own personal honeymoon. Luckily for them the marriage was a sham from the start and everyone with half a mind knew that. It was just a large spectacle for Manhattan's elite.

Later on at the reception, Blair and her original gaggle of minions mingled around the bar. The minions were pouting and carrying on about how much they'll miss her meanwhile Blair soaked it all up gleefully with her third glass of mimosa.

Serena joined them and ordered a drink for herself. Pouting. "Not only am I linked to the Bass family name but I'm losing my best friend as well."

Blair pursed her lips in sadness. "I know S but it won't be like before. I'll visit you all the time and you better be making use of the Bass G-5 to come to Forks once in awhile."

The girls giggled. "Well if Forks has boys like that," Penelope said with a longing look in Edward's direction.

"Paws off. He's mine, ladies. You too, S." Serena gave her best "Who me?" expression.

Dan and Edward bonded over how completely out of place they felt at the ostentatious reception. Standing across the room from their ladies, they were finding many thinks to point their satirical eyes and deadpanned humor at when Edward hears his love's voice ring out.

"He's a _vampire_," Blair announced loudly and the girls giggled as did she. Her voice rose by decimals. "Like Count Dracula."

_Jesus Christ. _Edward excused himself from Dan and strode over to the bar in a hurry. He stopped right behind Blair.

"Good evening Count." Serena chuckled as did the tittering girls.

Blair turned around. Upon seeing his expression the realization hit her and her alcohol warmed blood flooded her face.

He smirked and gave a little nod. "Serena. Ladies. Please excuse us." One hand lifted the drink out of hers and set it down and the other snaked around her waist, lifting her effortlessly off her feet.

"I think drinking times over, Blair," he said as he led her away.

She pouted and gave a wine. "What? No. I'm fine."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Built in blood alcohol level detector, remember."

She realized that he was leading her onto the dance floor littered with dancing couples. He set her down gently in front of him asked, "May I have this dance."

She blinked several times at his charming lopsided smile, surprised as she was expecting to be scolded. Blair nodded and stepped closer to him and put her hand up to his. "I don't know how good of a partner I'll be with my leg."

She felt his arm around the small of her back and feet leave the floor without effort. They swayed to the music amidst the flowing champagne and dancing haut ton.

She made a, "hmm" sound and leaned against his chest. _You're not upset? _

His lips curled upwards. "No. Clearly I can't trust you with secrets."

She scoffed and made injured face.

"So I'm just going to have to keep your lips busy at all times." Gently, his lips brushed hers. She responded warmly but he pulled back, not wanting to make a scene. She pouted but his eyes weren't on her.

Edward's eyes suddenly met with an older version of Blair glaring at them from a crowd of important looking people. "I think your mother wants me dead," he whispered with a slight smirk.

Blair didn't even turn around. "Probably. Wait… how do you know which…"

"Your scent is similar," he said, never ending their sway. "Also, you have her eyes and pout…and her distinct scowl. We should probably go over there."

_No I don't want to. _He chuckled. "The woman makes my life hell. Just ignore her."

"Can't she's walking over here."

_No. No. No. _

"Ehem."

Edward set Blair to her feet so that she could turn around and face the dark haired woman behind her.

"Hello, mother," she grumbled.

"Oh Blair. I'm surprised I even recognized you. It's been so long." Eleanor's voice was edged with bitter venom.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Mother this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen . Edward, meet Eleanor Waldorf," Blair said with much reluctance in her voice.

Edward inclined his head politely, knowing exactly what was coming.

"May I speak to you, _Edward?"_

"Actually, Edward and I were about to-"

"Now. Please." She raised her brow in the same commanding fashion as Blair then stalked away towards the other side of the room leaving Edward and Blair staring after her.

"I think I've just been summoned." Edward smirked and placed a kiss atop her head.

"Tread carefully. She might look harmless but she's pure evil underneath that mask of Botox," Blair warned and then flitted off, leaving him to deal with her older more evil twin.

Edward exhaled loudly and followed her scent towards the far corner of the room. She pretended to not be expecting him and crossed her arms.

He smiled disarmingly. "You wanted to speak to me, Miss, Waldorf?"

"Young man, do you have any idea of how important Blair's future is to her?"

_Oh lord… _These were the times Edward truly wished he could drink. He nodded and put a good face on because he knew this was going to be a long spiel and indeed in was. She went on and on about Yale and how moving to Forks was a terrible decision, one which Edward was personally responsible for. Even more, she didn't know how long this phase of hers would last but she knew her daughter would never be happy in Forks and would come to her senses soon enough.

"Miss Waldorf," he cut in finally with a tone used to scold children. She scoffed with indignation and a pout set on her lips. Eleanor was Blair in twenty plus years. It was striking the way her dark curly locks, upturned nose, and pursed lips affected him to the point that his facial expression and voice softened immensely.

"I understand your concern and believe me I have Blair's best interest at heart. I love your daughter. I'm not taking her away from anything. She made her choice. And if Yale is what she wants there's no reason why she can't get in with her grades from any school."

Eleanor said nothing. Simply looked him up and down with ire then gave a "harrumph" and walked away.

Edward smiled and shook his head. Blair was indeed her mother's child. With a sigh he went to look for Blair.

~x~

Blair stepped out into the terrace where the warm night Hampton night greeted her. She spotted his shape in the faintly lit night. He was hunched with his elbows against the cast iron railing overlooking the garden ahead.

"It's your father's wedding. What are doing out here Chuck?"

"Getting drunk, obviously." He raised his glass. "Where's your little boyfriend, Fabio?"

Blair smirked. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Chuck turned away from her and leaned on rails of the terrace. Glass dangling from his hand he stared off into the faintly lit garden again. His profile was tense. His jaw was clenching and unclenching.

Blair took his silence for his wish to be alone and began to re-enter the room.

"Stay here, Blair." He said when her hand touched the handle. She wasn't sure where "here," meant. But either way she knew better than to play with Chuck when he was drinking. It never ended well for either of them. She knew better and yet she went to him anyway. She leaned her back against the railing and faced him.

"Here as in New York?" She raised an eyebrow. He didn't answer her. Typical. "And why would I do that?"

Only music filled the air. "That's what I thought." Blair pushed off from the rail to walk away when his hand reached for her and stopped her at her waist. His palm was flattened intimately over her lower abdomen. "I-I should go."

Ever inappropriate, his hand slid over the corner of her hip and pulled her closer to him. "But you don't want to go," he dark voice rasped.

"This thing between us…" His mouth covered hers immediately filling her senses with scotch. She was jarred his warmth and reeled back. She backhanded him with full force. Welcoming the sting on her hand.

He pulled his hand over his jaw in shock. A dark look cast over his features making him look like the dashing devil himself. He smirked. "You know I do love it when you play rough."

"Ugh. You're drunk." She narrowed her eyes and attempted to side step him.

"Always. Your point?" Her scowl wavered. There was the moment of weakness he was looking for. Gently this time, he tugged her by the fabric around her waist towards him and took her lips with his. She didn't remember grasping him by his shoulders or moaning into mouth. She most certainly wasn't aware that the terrace doors opened and shut very rapidly with a gasp. What she did remember was the warmth of the human touch and the familiarity of scotch on her mouth.

It all happened rather slowly for the vampire in the glittering room of tuxedos and ball gowns. He was still staring after her mother with a perplexed expression on his face when the phones around him began to chime. One by one the plastic flicked and flickered and Edward was granted front row seats to theater of half the room's mind as they read the post.

Dearly beloved. We are gathered here tonight to watch Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf totally eff things up. Looks like while EC is away…well…the photo says it all. Sorry EC. Like the band says, don't trust a hoe.

Save some cake for me Upper East Siders

XoXo

-GG

Everyone's eyes were on him and murmuring began. Serena cast him an apologetic look.

The room seemed to slow down as the French doors to the anterior were thrown open and Blair stepped into the ballroom with her face flush with blood. She quickly realized that people were staring at her with judging eyes. Even worse their cell phones were open in hand. Her eyes met Serena who winced and tilted her head indicatively towards the bar.

It suddenly dawned on her what was going on. She knew he was standing there but her eyes found the ground instead. She was too ashamed to look up and see whatever it was in his eyes.

As if to make matters worse Chuck himself entered the room after her, rubbing his stinging jaw and looking particularly up to no good. Upon finding all eyes on him, he adjusted his tie, smirked, and stalked off towards the bar. He gait slowed just inched in front of Edward and their eyes met. Edward's expression was devoid of emotion. Chuck shrugged. Edward didn't seem to care. And then he grazed his shoulders as he passed him by. Edward's eyes returned to the socialite who was still standing in front of the doors inspecting her shoes. A cold gust of air seemed to hit her as he strode pass her and out the doors.

It was pure instinct that made her rush out after him.

"Edward I'm sorry. Please just talk to me." _Ouch ouch ouch._ "Or slow down at least."

Pain stabbed her leg with every step but Edward did not stop striding away from her. She hobbled after him through the gardens with her skirt hiked in hands. The June moon was round and bright in the sky and the music wafted from ball room and filled the garden. It was fairly lit outside with soft lamps and twinkling butterfly lights stung against the trees making it seem like some enchanted place.

He stopped so suddenly and spun to face her she almost collided into him. He was silent. His face was half shadowed. The other half was a mask of pain. He put his hands in his pockets while his square jaw clenched in pure disapproval.

"If you're in pain, why are you chasing me?" he asked with a hollow voice.

Not quite sure what to make of it she looked at him as though he's slapped her. "Because I _love_ you. That's why! And you stormed out without letting me explain!"

"You know what I think?" he said as if he didn't hear her. "I think you want to be with that rakehell in there."

Blair scoffed and looked away.

"I think you care about him a great deal more than you're letting on. And I think in some perverse way in comparison to that hedonist I look like the safer choice to you, am I right?"

"You're an idiot," she countered immaturely and crossed her arms but offered nothing more. He sighed at her silence. But there was a dark sort of amusement to it. He chuckled darkly. I was a very strange day in hell when Edward was the safer one.

"But what do I know, I'm just a mind reader not an empath." His eyes drifted over her shocked face. His expression was one of pure anguish. His lips curved into a pained smile.

"I can't even blame you, Blair. Everything around me is dead but you. You Blair are alive and vibrant. And if this is what you want, by all means stay because _Charles _actually really cares about you. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you so... have at it."

She shut hers eyes and shook her head. There were tears welling up when she opened them. "You're right. You're not an empath," she said quietly.

"Oh?"

Her eyes finally rose to his. His eyes were honeysuckle brown but they were cold. She'd been him once. She knew what it felt like to be betrayed and now she had no idea what to say. How do you tell the person you hurt you love them and you wish they didn't know your every private thought. But he'd hurt her too and she was proud.

"You know you're right," she said finally, her blood rising. "I think I'll go run along to _Chuck_ now." Chuck who was apparently in love with her. _Oh please. _Her voice was bitter and she rolled her eyes.

"Good," was all he said. His expression was impenetrable and Blair's mask of annoyance crumbled completely into desperation.

"Oh my God, please. I'm so sorry. You can't leave me." Tears were streaming down her face. "I don't know how it happened. It just. Please. You have to let me explain."

His jaw tensed and he looked away from her quickly. "Don't be so dramatic, Blair. This is what you want. I'm only making it easier for you."

Her chest was heaving now. A sort of mania convinced her heart that it needed to gasp for air as if she'd run a marathon. She sniffled and wiped the moisture from her cheeks sloppily. "Edward, please. I love you," she said in a voice so small it stabbed his heart into submission.

Almost against his own will he closed the gap between them. He kissed her. It was quick like a twitch he couldn't resist. Caught unawares, she braced her hands against his chest.

She wined as his lips were snatched from hers. They slid from the corner of her mouth to the angle of her chin. She shivered and closed her eyes. Not sure where this was going she just surrendered herself. Low sounds were coming from the base of her throat as he trailed his lips and stopped at the bottom of her ear. Her soft curls tickled her neck as he crushed them aside with his cool hand.

Her soft murmurs were cut off by his suddenly spinning her around so that she was facing the party. The checkered French doors were shut but through the windows she could see the dancing glittering ton. The music wafted into the garden.

With his hands on her hips he pulled her close to him so that everything that was soft flattened against his stone body. His cool breath was on her neck as he spoke from behind her.

"You don't have to run from anyone in there, Blair. The people in there love you much more than they're letting on."

She was silent. The feeling of his breath ghosting her neck and sliding down her exposed chest made her tremble.

"In fact your mother was just threatening me. She loves you that much."

Blair would protest if the tremor of his voice weren't vibrating against her back.

"In fact quite of bit of people in there don't like that I'm taking you away from them. New York it seems isn't the same without you."

She almost thought he was going to bite her. Not to change her but to literally kill her right there. She would do the same if the situation were reversed. Her body was taut against this and her hair was swept to the side exposing her neck which lulled to one side as if in acquiescence. Obscured in the shadows no one would see them. And with the music so loud no one would hear a thing. And she wasn't even sure she wanted to fight it. It felt good to be in his arms with his lips decimeters from her neck. Her chest was heaving in anticipation. Safe one indeed.

She shook when his cool lips touched her neck and trailed languidly along her shoulder then to the crook. "You agree," he murmured against her neck and her knees literally buckled. He took her weight in his arms momentarily while she recovered. "You are loved and wanted by so many people."

She nodded spastically. "S-sure…i-if you say so."

"I can read the mind of everyone within a several mile radius of us right now, Blair. I do say so."

"Well then…I guess I believe you." She swallowed loudly.

"Good." She almost died when he moved his lips to her ear. "But Blair no one will ever love you as much as I do," he said against her ear. Blair let out a loud breath. "There isn't a single living creature who has the capacity to want you the way I do."

Yes. So she was becoming aware.

His fingers went gently to her chin and angled her neck so that he could caress her lips from behind. Blair's mouth begged for his and his grip slowly slacked so that she could turn around to face him, lips never waning. With the soft music wafted through the garden as they kissed. They swayed in each others arms. When her lips faded from his Blair's head rested against his chest. She felt like she was right where she was supposed to be.

"Take me home," she murmured against his chest with sleep in her voice.

Spotted:

Prince Charming leaving the ball with the girl in hand. It seems not even Chuck Bass could sabotage EC and B. Or is this just round one? Is it true love for B, this time? And what's that moisture in C's eyes? Looks like I'm not the only one who cries at weddings.

Till next time,

XoXo

-GG

* * *

**SEQUEL: The 1****st**** chapter of the sequel **_**Back to Black **_**will be posted after Thanksgiving. I'll try to have the summary posted this week. I'm still making some major storyline decisions. It will however be this story's version of New Moon with an original plot and set in New York. And it WILL be rated M. If that alienates anyone I'm sorry but there is drug usage, cursing, and strong sexuality in this. **

**AN: Huge thanks to everyone who reads this. Thanks for your encouraging reviews, your insightful PM's, everything. I do hope to see every one of you on the sequel. Don't hesitate to PM me or post on my forum for anything. I love discussing this story with you guys and I'm always taking feedback. It's disturbing how much of this is actually written by you guys. Till next time,**

**-Vamp-by-night**

**P.S.: I put up a full review of the New Moon film. Its listed as a story. Check it out.**


	17. Sequel note

Good news guys! The sequel to this story is POSTED. The title is _Black to Black. _The full summary is inside along with the prologue. Thanks for encouraging me with your reviews to write it. Thanks again readers and (much like Edward) I look forward to hearing your thoughts.

Also dont forget to check out the Poster and the playlist. The links are on my profile.

-Vamp-by-Night

P.S.

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! (In Edward's New Moon ghost voice) "Don't eat too much Turkey. Step away from the extra slice of pie."


End file.
